Life waits for no girl to wake
by Fractaldoll
Summary: AU There's no Jefferson. No rewind powers. Rachel is gone, but not dead, and Max was absent for very different reasons. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**What's this?! What's going on? Is this an update? Did something change... what's going on!? Well nonexistent overly excitable reader, It is an update... sort of? I was feeling a little inspired, and well there's been interest in this story continuing... so I rewrote the ending(not the whole thing, sorry to those of you who want a complete revision) to open it up for more, and tried to clean it up a little. I'm going to finish Where Time and Space meet first, but I guess this is my official declaration that there will be more Time waits in the future.**

I relive that day over, and over in my dreams. It's always the same, I can't change anything, a passenger in my own body. I guess nightmares would be a more fitting description, because it's certainly not pleasant. It was supposed to be such an important day too. We were going to spend the weekend together, not that that was special on it's own. Chloe and I were nearly inseparable, and so sleepovers were commonplace, routine even. This one was different though, this one filled me full of butterflies. I was excited, and nervous. I was going to pour my little thirteen year old heart out to my best friend, and hope she wasn't disgusted. I was totally in love with Chloe, and I was going to tell her so that weekend. I was confident that if nothing else our friendship would survive. Our connection was, powerful, magical even. We just fit together, and so if she wasn't... like me we'd still be able to get through it. Still, I worried about putting myself out there like that. Who wouldn't?

Unfortunately, I never got to tell her that day. God, the fates, the universe, or whatever had other plans I guess. The plan to sleepover for the weekend was made that day, so I was going to have to go home and collect my things. Joyce needed a ride home because she had groceries, so, William decided it would be best to kill two birds with one stone. Only one bird died that day. I was a little disappointed that Chloe had decided to stay home, and finish the pancakes she and William had been making. Now I'm glad she did. I was so scared when that truck rammed into the side of Williams car. The screeching, the sound of shattering glass, a flash of pain, and then nothing. I guess I'm lucky I don't remember more.

All I know about what came next is of course secondhand. My left leg was crushed, and had to be amputated, flying debris from the impact destroyed my left eye, and so they took that as well. I had head, and neck trauma from the force of the impact, and unfortunately swelling that they didn't catch right away. I was in a vegetative state for almost a year, before I was upgraded? I'm not sure that's the right word, but I was in a minimally conscious state for another three years, give or take. It took a long while, but it turns out Max was still home after all. I may not remember much till I Really started coming out of it, but apparently the first thing I did when the lights started coming back on was look for a face I recognized, and asked them where Chloe was. Or sometimes I'd ask about William. Usually I wouldn't stick around long enough to get an answer, but it was enough to keep everyone hopeful. Well Almost everyone.

I guess somewhere in there Chloe gave up on me. I guess I don't really blame her or anything, it's gotta be awful to just come in and stare at someone who might not talk to you, might not remember anything you managed to talk about before, or maybe will one day just shut down, forever. I know she lost William in that accident. Maybe she even blames me, sometimes I blame me. Maybe he'd have been somewhere else on the road if he hadn't needed to take me home to get my things. I really don't know the answers. I'm Max the not so great, and not at all powerful. I don't see all, or know anything.

It's been about six months since I woke up completely, or officially, or something like that. I'm about halfway through my physical therapy, and my rehabilitation has been described as miraculous. Apparently I'm way ahead of the curve when it comes to relearning how to do normal human things. I haven't seen Chloe once yet, something I mention to my therapist often, as well as my inability to just work up a little courage and call her.

I've been fitted for a glass eye. I kinda prefer the eye patch, but it looks silly with the brand new glasses they fitted me for as well. They're not corrective, they're supposed to help protect my remaining eye. I kept the patch though, I guess I'm still a wannabe pirate at heart.

Now that I can walk on my new leg with only a little support, I've decided I'm just going to bite the bullet, and go see Chloe. I'm really nervous. I spent hours agonizing over what to wear, and then all I ended up putting on was a generic tee, and a pair of shorts(not that I want to show off my leg, but it's really hot out today!). I grab my eye patch, and shove it in my bag, and then take it out again because I feel like a complete dork for even thinking it might be something Chloe would want to see. She's got to be so grown up by now.

Mom's out of the house right now, and that makes it the perfect time to head out to see Chloe. I love her to death, but she can be really over protective, and even more so since the accident. I grab the cane mom bought for me at an antiques shop(polished wood with a brass foot, and handle!), and head out the door into the sun. It's not very far to Chloe's house, but walking there is still slow going. By the time I get there, I'm fairly beat. I wish I had brought a bottle of water with me or something. Sweaty Max is not really the first impression I want to make, but there's not much I can do about it now.

I stare up at her house, and it looks just like I remember it. It looks like no one finished painting after... the accident. For a moment I can almost believe it never happened at all. There's an old rust bucket of a truck parked sloppily in the driveway though, and that snaps me back into the present. I guess they'd Have to replace the car, but I'm not sure if this means Joyce is home, or if it belongs to Chloe. I hesitate at the door, just fidgeting a little as I stare at it. I'm getting more nervous by the minute, what if this was a mistake, what if she stopped visiting me because she never wanted to see me again. What if she's out right now, with her boyfriend or worse... her girlfriend. It'd kill me to know that maybe if I had the chance to talk to her that day it could have been me. Ironically, Chloe's not here to make me feel brave enough to face seeing her again.

I take several deep breaths. I can do this, I need to at least know that Chloe's doing okay, or that she doesn't want to see me anymore, or something, or anything. I just need to see her at least one more time. I take a few more deep breaths, and begin to feel a little dizzy as I reach for the doorbell. Without much thought, I press the button in a pattern established by Chloe, and myself when we were kids. If she was home, she'd know it was me. I can hear clamoring behind the door, heavy footfalls coming quickly down the stairs. "Rachel you bitch! I can't believe you just ran off and left me..." Chloe trails off as she yanks open then door, and finds that I am clearly not this Rachel girl. Fuck, this was a terrible idea, of course she taught our ring to someone else, of course she had a new best friend, or... something else. She stares mouth slightly agape. I stare, trying to get my feelings under control, trying not to just start crying, or screaming. "I-I'm sorry.. I'm not Rachel." I blurt out, because I handle myself under pressure like a champ... yeah right. She looks different now, but the same. Older, leaner, but still very much Chloe. Her style has changed a lot, since I last saw her. She's wearing her hair short now, and blue, though it's fading towards the roots. She's got on a loose fitting Misfit Skull T-shirt, and a ripped up pair of skinny jeans. The black boots she's sporting completes the look, and it is a good one for her. I like it.

"Fuck, Max! You're uhh... here." by the end of her oh so witty observation, she sounds somewhat disappointed. I get it I suppose, she was hoping I was someone else, and she can't control how she sounds, I can't really control the way I wince at the tone of her voice either. I'd probably have just run away by now, if I had been further along in my physical therapy. Instead I stand there, cowering for lack of a better word, not quite looking at Chloe anymore.

Keeping Chloe in my diminished periphery, I can see her face as it drops from shock, and disappointment into guilt. I feel really shitty for making her feel guilty, but all I seem to be capable of doing right now is standing here like a kicked puppy. This is definitely not how I wanted our reunion to go. Go team Caulfield... "I uhh... You, you're w-waiting for someone, I'll j-just.. I-I can just come back an-another time." I finally stammer out. I start to turn away then, so I can slink off and lick my wounds, or something like that. Cry into my ice cream? The weight of her hand on my shoulder stops me though, and I turn back just enough to get a look at her again. She's so beautiful still, maybe even more so now.

"Shit Max, I'm not waiting for anyone, I just... I'm hella surprised to find you on my doorstep." The way she's looking at me right now, like she doesn't really believe I'm here or I might just shatter into a million pieces in front of her, is intense. I'm still hurt, but I can't really bring myself to keep walking while she looks like that.

I can feel my eyebrow raising slowly. Hella? What even Is that? Of course Chloe can see my brow raise, and I can see her slowly starting to take offense to whatever she thinks I'm reacting to. I need to say something quick, or this is going to just keep getting worse. "Uh.. Hella? Is that what the cool kids are saying now?" It was dumb, and awkward, but hopefully it'll defuse the situation.

She's just staring at me again, and I'm starting to fidget awkwardly. Then she starts laughing, and pulls me in to a bear hug. She smells like cigarettes, and something else I'm not familiar with but I don't care, she's hugging me! Crisis averted., or maybe crisis hella averted? I snort a little giggle of my own into her shoulder as I wrap my arms around her in return.

"Still the same old Max Caulfield. Good to know the accident didn't scramble your brain, or... something." I can hear the smile in her tone as she speaks, and I pull back to look up at her. I know she's not trying to be snarky here, but it still hurts s little when she says it. Thinking about it is still hard, and even worse it just reminds me that she didn't visit once after I woke up. I really wish I was better at keeping my emotions under wraps. I see her smile dying as she looks back at me. And then, I open my mouth.

"You'd actually know that already if you had bothered to visit me after I woke up... six months Chloe. Six. Months." I'm pretty sure at this point some other Max has taken over my body and has decided I don't really want this day to go well, or maybe I'm possessed by sassy demons. Max Caulfield poster girl for not knowing when to just shut up.I probably look just as shocked as she does, but as I brace for impact, she just begins to look really guilty. I was expecting yelling, what I got instead was breaking my heart. She just looked so... defeated then. Now she was the kicked puppy, and I was the terrible human who kicked her. Now we both look guilty, and I'm crying. I really wanted this day to be a good one.

"Shit Chloe, I'm sorry.. I didn't come here to start a fight, I just really missed you. I just really wanted to see you again." Way to sound needy Max, yell at her and then get clingy, that'll make her want to see you again. I sigh heavily, and shake my head trying to get rid of my inner monologue for a few minutes. That doesn't really work, so instead I try focusing on Chloe again, who now just looks even more guilty.

"No max it's okay. I didn't visit, and I am sorry. This year and a half has been fucked up." She looks so sad when she says it. I press in again, squeezing her with all my (feeble) might. She goes stiff for a moment, but relaxes into me, and even gives me a squeeze back. "Get your bony ass inside Caulfield, all this mushy shit on my doorstep will set the neighbors to gossiping." I pull back and look her up and down. I press my glasses up my nose, laughing playfully. "Wowser Chloe, when did you start caring what your neighbors think of you?" I grin up at her hoping it reinforces the playful tone I'm trying to set.

She laughs, thank dog, and shifts to the side. She gestures me in with one hand, the other pressing gently into the small of my back. Her finger tips send electricity up my spine, and if it wasn't hot today, I'm pretty sure I'd be able to feel my face heating up right now. Alright Max you need to just calm down, or you really are going to scare her away.

"Home shit home." She says, and as I step inside my eye is caught by a little tack board covered in photos on the wall. It's been there forever, but I still want to go look. I step up to it to see pictures of Chloe as I remember her, with long hair flowing, and wild carefree smiles. She was happy then. I look back at Chloe, and catch her watching me. She has a look somewhere between nervous, and in awe. Maybe she never expected to see me again. I flash her a smile, and turn back to look at the photos again. From my perspective these might as well have been taken yesterday. I can feel my smile slipping as melancholy takes hold.

"I love your new hair. You look..." breath-taking, gorgeous, amazing. "Really good. Blue is totally your color." Wow...eloquent Max, you're a real smooth operator. Sigh. Once I've schooled my expression I look back to find her smiling, just a little, and toying with her blue locks. She stops, stiffening a little when I turn, and puts on a confident grin. "You like it Mad Max? I was always envious of how Pris rocked her look." She shrugs nonchalantly. "Guess I just eventually decided , why the fuck not?" Her grin becomes a little predatory as she looks at me. "Maybe we can do the same for you."

I just laugh, and shake my head. " I think I've dealt with enough changes for now..." I gesture up to the scarring around my eye. I don't indicate my leg, it's obvious enough on it's own, and honestly reminding myself that I'm missing parts still hurts. Bringing attention to my eye is enough of a reminder for now. She steps forward to examine my scars more closely, and I can feel my heart pound as she does. I don't really want her looking at the ugly parts of me, but then I don't want her to back away either. It takes me a moment but I turn my face up to her so she can see properly.

"Not exactly like in the movies but still pretty bad ass Mad Max." I laugh, it's a little weak but genuine. "So.. did it, screw up your vision... or did you just get a pair of hipster goggles?" I laugh again this time wholeheartedly, and shake my head. "No... um, I'm supposed to wear these to help protect my remaining eye." I bite my lip looking away, I'm not sure why I'm suddenly feeling so ashamed to tell her that. " I uh, had an eye-patch for... for a while, but it looked kinda dumb under the glasses so..." I shrug, pulling my eye back up to hers, she looks guilty again. "So I got fitted for a glass eye. Besides, I wasn't sure if going full pirate wouldn't be a little too much." My lips quirk into a playful smile, and I watch as it catches. Chloe grins back at me. I love her smile.

"Full pirate can Never be too much, you should know that already First-mate Max." She laughs brightly, and I find myself laughing along with her. It's almost like no time has passed by at all. "Come on, let's go up to my room... It's a little different than you remember, but it's still in the same place." She steps back, and gestures me towards the stairs. Okay Max, you have this, you've practiced stairs a Million times. I take a deep breath, and precede her up the stairs. It's slow going. I'm being very careful, and well, I haven't finished with physical therapy yet. I'm not exactly in top condition anymore, but I'm actually doing really well. Which of course I immediately jinx it by thinking so, and now I'm falling instead.

Suddenly she's just there, arms around me, keeping me steady. She feels so solid, so real against me. "Oh fuck, Max! Are you okay?" She sounds a little panicked, and here I am just enjoying myself. "Seriously.. earth to Max? Are you okay? Fuck should I call 911?" Oh right.. I need to use my words.

"No, no.. I'm okay, sorry.. just a little shaken up." I take a deep breath, and with her help get myself righted again. "Umm.. Sorry Chloe, I'm not exactly back to one hundred percent just yet." I look down, embarrassed to have to admit it.

"Fuck dude, you scared the shit out of me. Let's not do that again..." She exhales loudly, and wraps her arm around my middle. I guess she plans to support me, and I'll admit part of me is loving it. The other part though kind of resents that she feels I need her help, and is even more annoyed that I actually kinda do at the moment. I'm broken out of my little inner argument by the sound of Chloe muttering something that sounds an awful lot like "I just got you back.." but I'm not sure if that's just wishful thinking, or not.

Honestly, I'm probably leaning on her more than I need to, but it just feels so nice. I mean if I'm being honest with myself this is probably a terrible idea. Just because Chloe's here, doesn't mean I'm not just pining after a memory. Time moved on for her, I'm the one who got left behind in dreamland.

I feel her tug on me a little more urgently, and I realize I've stopped moving during my reverie. I can feel my cheeks flush as I begin moving again. I turn my head to see if she looks mad. She doesn't but still I feel the need to speak up. "Sorry. It's been a little harder to focus since... everything."

"You finally have an excuse for spacing out... in fact you probably could get away with all sorts of things now." she's grinning, it's playful, and fun, and is not doing quite enough to cover up the tightness in her expression that indicates her concern. It's cute how she still puts on a brave face for me. Maybe not for me anymore exactly, but... I still like it.

"You're an ass..." I giggle softly, and lean into her just a little bit more."Besides... could you see me doing something like that? Most of the time when I got in trouble, it was because you convinced me to do something with you, or for you. You always made me feel braver than I was, like I knew what I was doing..." There's naked longing in my voice by the end, and I begin to clear my throat softly like that'll hide it. It doesn't of course, but if Chloe notices she doesn't say anything.

"Well with the Arcadia Bay pirates back in action, I'll just have get back to my bad influence duties." She grins over at me, and I laugh along with her. This is good, this is exactly what I was hoping for, well... maybe not exactly, but I'll take what I can get.

"Well..."I lean into Chloe again as we make our way up the stairs, and to the right. "I did kinda leave while Mom was out, so she wouldn't try and stop me." She wasn't kidding about her room either. It's a mess now, she was never exactly tidy, but this was major. All the posters I remember from when we were kids are gone now, replaced by band posters I don't recognize, graffiti, and...girls. That's probably good news for me, provided those aren't just more band posters I don't recognize.

"Seriously Caulfield? I didn't know you had it in you. Maybe I have less to do than I thought." Chloe laughs, and then pulls away just enough to round on me. Her face gets serious as she looks me in the eye. "You got this Mad Max?" Her brow perks up, and she examines me carefully. I'm not sure if it's just my insecurities or not, but I feel like she's staring more at my glass eye than any other part of my face. Just keep your cool Max, she's clearly just worried about you, nothing else.

"No.. I mean yes! Sorry, I'm fine I mean." I bite the inside of my cheek, and shake my head. "It was just... stairs are a little trickier for me now.. and well, I just haven't had much chance to practice outside of physical therapy. It was just a little slip.." I look down at the floor, suddenly feeling more than a little shy. "I'm glad you were there though..." I can feel my cheeks heating up, though I'm not sure anymore if it's because I fell, and I'm embarrassed, or because Chloe caught me.

Chloe crosses the room, and throws herself down on her bed. "Welcome to my lair..." she gestures around grandly from her place on the bed, and I can't help but grin in response. "I think it's time for me to Medicate... so could you maybe set us up some tunes while I work on this?" She reaches under the bed, and pulls out a little case. My brows furrow as I watch curiously for a moment, before I realize what she's doing. She's rolling a fresh joint. "C'mon Max, music... pleeeeease?" she begs, while looking at me with the puppy dog eyes, and a roguish grin.

"You are ridiculous." I shake my head, laughing softly as I begin to make my way over to her stereo system. It's easy enough to turn on, and set up, but... no CD's anywhere in sight. My brows furrow a little in consternation, as I look back at Chloe. "Sorry to ruin your fun Captain Chloe, but there are no disks over here." She gives me a mildly annoyed look as I interrupt her. "There's a few around here somewhere Maxi-mus. Just have a look around. I know you want to get your snoop on anyway." She gestures around the room with one hand, and I wrinkle my nose at her in response. She's not wrong though.

I stick my tongue out at her as she gets back to her clearly very important work, and then begin to look around. Where are you little disks? Come to Max. I poke into a few boxes, finding mostly old photos of Chloe and William. Finding them makes me really sad. William was amazing, like a second father to me. I can't imagine how much worse Chloe must have felt. I'm sorry William... maybe if I hadn't been so set on staying that particular weekend, you wouldn't have been at that intersection. I take a deep shuddering breath and wipe at my eyes roughly. No time to fall apart now First-mate Max, Captain Chloe needs her music. With another deep breath, I begin my search anew. Hello there.. That's a disk I see. I head over, unfortunately only to find half a disk. This half says Rachel on it. Did Chloe make this For Rachel? Did she break it on purpose? I start looking around to see if I can find the rest. What I end up finding instead, is far more interesting.

I find a photograph, crumpled into a ball next to her little trashcan. I really can't help myself, I Have to straighten it out and see. I pull it open, and run my fingers over the back side repeatedly to work out as many wrinkles as I can before I turn it over. It's a picture of Chloe, and a very pretty blonde girl with a blue feather earring. Is this other girl Rachel? Chloe looks happy here, or at least like she's having fun. I don't really get to ruminate on the contents of the picture for long though, as Chloe is suddenly there yanking the picture away from me. I nearly jump out of my skin in the process.

"What the fuck Max?! Don't touch that!" I look over at her to find her glaring back and forth between me, and the picture. I kinda freeze for a few moments, as she finally crumples the picture up once again. I wince as this leaves all her glaring for me.

"I.. I didn't mean t-to, I mean... you said.. I was looking for disks, and it-it was on the floor, and you pretty much invited me to.. to look snoop around anyhow." My brows begin to furrow towards the end up my stammered defense. I can feel my hands beginning to ball up. That really wasn't fair, she did tell me to look around, though I'm sure she was only half serious. I deflate slowly, peeking up at Chloe. "I'm sorry... she must be.. important to you, for you to be so.. mad."

I can see the fight draining out of Chloe as well, leaving behind a mix of guilt, and pain. She sighs, and tosses the crumpled picture at her trashcan. "Yeah Max, you could... say that. That's Rachel. Amber. I thought she was my angel." I can feel her words stab me in the heart, and a second ache hits me as I watch her pull her knees to her chest, and hug them.

I step over to the bed, and lower myself down so I can scoot back next to Chloe. I reach out slowly, giving her plenty of time to let me know she'd rather have space, before I wrap my arm around her back. I pull her against me, squeezing gently, trying to impart whatever comfort I can give. I don't say a word. I just wait, and let her decide if she's going to continue or not.

She leans her head onto my shoulder, and I can hear the tears in her voice as she continues. "She saved me Max... I was in a pretty shitty place for a while, and she was there. Dad was gone, you were... gone too, Mom was wrapped up in that douche-bag." She takes a deep shuddering breath, and I tighten my grip on her just a bit. "We were going to get out of Arcadia. Leave this shit pit behind, and head for L.A. Rach was going to be a model. I was going to... I don't know, just Not be here."

That hurts. She was planning to just leave everything behind, including me. Let's not make this about me right now though. I give her another light squeeze, keeping my face turned just a little away so it's less likely she'll notice if I can't keep my face neutral. I know I'm failing already, I was never very good at keeping a good poker face.

"She disappeared about a year ago, Max. She didn't say a word to me, just gone. No one seemed to know anything, her shithead parents wouldn't even Talk to me." I can feel her growing more, and more tense as she goes on. I run my hand in a slow circle on her back, and take a peek over at her. She looks hurt, and pissed. "I was frantic, I was putting up posters all over town, and just generally being a nosy shit to everyone I though might know anything. Then, I finally get a letter a month ago..." She pulls away and reaches under her bed to pull out an envelope. "Here.. since you like to be nosy, you read it. Fuck! I'm not stoned enough for this shit." she hops up off the bed, and goes over to her stereo, and plugs her phone into it. She turns up the sound, and heads back over to flop down on the bed. She gets to work on her joint as I pull out the letter to have a look.

The letter is fairly succinct, and written in neat cursive. I lick my lips and hesitate before reading. I don't know what I'm going to find in here, and I can't just rewind if this is too private for me to read, this isn't a comic book, or video game. Part of me wants to leave it alone, but I just know I can't help myself. I'm going to read it.

Dear Chloe,

I'm sorry for how this happened. I believe this is for the best, I promise you that. I'm not who you want me to be. I just can't be what you want, or give you want you need. I do love care about you Chloe, we have had an intense connection, but not how you thought wanted, not for me anyway. I did try My parents told me what you've been doing since I left. You can stop now, and move on. I hope we can be friends again Chloe. I do miss you, and I think you'd love it out here. When you're ready, e-mail me, and we'll work out a good time to visit. I wish you all the best Chloe, you deserve it.

Rachel

P.S. When you finally get up the courage to visit Max again (if you haven't already) tell her hi from me.

I really don't know how to feel about this. Part of me is happy they aren't, maybe even weren't a thing, part of me is sad Chloe's hurting, and well part of me is angry Rachel hurt her to begin with. I slip the letter back into the envelope. I place it down on the bed, and take a deep breath.

"This is so fucked up, I'm so sorry Chloe..." I start to turn back towards her when I feel a little twinge in my nonexistent leg. Uh-oh this is bad. I try not to wince too hard as it feels like my calf is starting to knot up. I begin trying to visualize flexing my leg, but it's not doing much good for me this time. I let out a little whimper as it just keeps getting worse. I can feel Chloe moving, sitting up. She places her ashtray in her lap, and looks over at me. Her glazed eyes starting to register some concern. "What's up Mad Max, you look a little pale..." I bite my lip, and try Not to look like I'm in excruciating pain when I look over at her. I fail, and her look of concern deepens.

"It-it's nothing..." I wave dismissively, as I grimace at her instead of smiling. I reach down, to remove my prosthetic. I can feel my cheeks begin to burn as I do. I'm embarrassed, and in pain. Wonderful. I really don't want her to see my like this, but it really hurts.

"Yeah okay dude... really looks like nothing to me." I'm pretty sure she was rolling her eyes as she said that, it certainly sounded like it, but I didn't look to be sure. I was busy wrapping my hands around the remainder of my thigh, and trying to massage the pain away from my nonexistent calf. It actually does help sometimes. Not so much this time. I can't help the whimper that slips out as I go to speak again. " It's.. s-sorry, it's just my leg. Umm.. C-Chloe do you have a-a heating pad or, or something H-hot I can wrap around..." I grit my teeth, and squeeze the remainder of my leg harder. "Anything, Please Chloe.." I'm whining, I know it, and if it didn't hurt so much, I'd probably be embarrassed by it. In this moment I just don't care.

Her eyes go wide a moment, and she jumps up. "Oh shit! Yeah dude hold on..." she makes her way to the door, and yanks it open, heading out into the hall. She heads for the bathroom, or it looks like it from here anyway. I can feel the tears starting to fall despite my best efforts. I want to cut off my leg right now, but that's crazy since it's already missing. My musings are interrupted by a strange male voice yelling from downstairs. "How many times have I told you to stop blasting that punk shit!?" The distraction is kind of nice, but doesn't do enough for me. "Chloe, we need to talk I'm coming up!" This ought to be great.

Next thing I know there's a man staring at me from the doorway, just watching my clutch my leg, and try not to cry. He's got a crew cut, and a really dumb looking mustache. He's dressed up like a security guard or something, but from here I can't tell where from. The look he's giving me is suspicious. At least until he zeroes in on my leg, then he just looks... haunted. Thankfully Chloe pushes past him before it can get any more awkward. She has a steaming wet towel, thank dog. I could kiss her. More than I already could. All the kisses. I pull my sock off, and help her get it wrapped around my leg. I fall back practically moaning with relief. I'll be embarrassed about that one later.

We both seem to have forgotten about the man for a moment, or at least I did. Chloe's could be just ignoring him. Either way he speaks up, breaking my reverie. "Why is she here? You know I don't like strangers in my house." He sounds like a total jerk.

"Chill, she's not a stranger. This is my friend." Chloe snaps back at him. I kinda like that she's sticking up for me, though I'm not sure if it's for my benefit right now, or just to piss him off. I'll take either one right now honestly.

"Oh great, another one of your _friends_." The way he stresses the word friend does not paint me in a very good light. I can't really help the frown I make when I hear it. Chloe was already scowling, but she really looks like she's about to explode now.

"No, not just one of my _friends._ " Chloe makes air quotes with her fingers, and I fight to stifle a giggle. "This is _Max_." The way she says my name makes me smile at her. I mean it feels really good that she's invoking my name like I'm special somehow. I really want to be, at least to her. He raises his hand and jabs his finger towards Chloe aggressively. "I don't care who she..." he stops dead mid sentence and turns his attention back to me. "The one who was in the...hospital?" His eyes fall from my face to my leg again. I'm really starting to feel uncomfortable the way he keeps staring at it.

After what seems to me to be and unreasonably long time, his eyes slip away from my leg. Unfortunately they fall on Chloe's ashtray on the bed nearby, and his eyes narrow. He steps forward quickly, and reaches down to grab the joint Chloe stubbed out earlier. "Is this Grass? Chloe How many times..."

I can see him gearing up for a lecture, and I can see the fight in Chloe's eyes. Before I can think much further on the subject I suddenly find myself speaking. " It-it's mine! I-I'm the one... umm.. my leg, it has been Really hurting I was just trying to... but it didn't help. I-I'm sorry..." At least I'm pretty sure my face looks convincing right now. I feel like I'm going to cry just from how anxious speaking up like that makes me feel. My eyes drop to my lap. He's going to know, he's going to know, and then he'll be pissed at me, and at Chloe again. I'm broken from my musings by a surprisingly gentle male voice. "Look Max, I understand wanting to escape after something bad happens..." I peek back up at him, gaping in surprise. It doesn't last long though. He begins to get his fire back. "But this shit is illegal. Chloe has a history, and I don't want it around her." His voice just kept getting louder as he talked, so now he's practically yelling.

"It's practically legal..." I mutter out in my own defense. This is of course a mistake, and I know that right away. I just can't seem to control my mouth today. Begone sassy demon, the power of Christ compels you! I doubt that worked at all, I'm not that lucky or religious. I can see his face turning red as he stares at me, perhaps wondering if I'm an idiot. I was wondering that too, after I spoke up."It's Still illegal!" He waves the joint in my direction. "I could call the police right now and..."

Chloe gets up placing herself between us. "Dude leave her alone! She said she was sorry, and her leg really fucking hurt, so just back off! She's been through enough shit without you getting up in her shit for trying to feel better!" Chloe crosses her arms, and I presume glares at him. This looks like it's going to turn into a shouting match though, and I really don't want that.

"I-I really am... sorry I mean, it was a dumb idea. I just... wanted it to stop hurting. I won't be trying that again. I promise." I try and sound as pathetic as possible, and really given the atmosphere of the room right now, it's not hard. Drawing attention back to my leg couldn't hurt, it did seem to have an effect on him. I keep my head down, not even daring to look right now. I just hope it's enough and he decides to drop it. I decide to look up just a little, and I can see him wavering. I also hear Chloe taking in a breath like she's getting ready to speak. This will probably be bad. Thinking quickly I reach up on hand to tug at her shirt while unwrapping my leg with the other. "Chloe could you please reheat this for me... It's cooled off, and I'm still hurting some. Please?" I bite my lip and look up at her with the biggest eyes I can muster. It's not hard really, I may not need her to help me, but I really Need her distracted for a moment.

They both speak at nearly the same time. "Sure thing Max.." Chloe takes the towel from me as the man, eyes on my scarred leg, says: "Just make sure it doesn't happen again." He turns and starts to tromp out of the room, as Chloe turns and flips him off with both hands. I exhale the breath I didn't realize I was holding, and slump down where I'm sitting. "That was scary.."

Chloe looks back down at me, and grins. "Dude, Max that was Awesome! Thank you for being so cool." she leans down and throws her arms around me. I can't help but lean into her, and smile. Now I've got a little of my pep back. Ugh did I just think that? She smirks as she straightens up. "I'm going to go reheat this for you... You better not blaze up in my room while I'm gone." I laugh, and roll my eyes at her, as she turns and heads out to the bathroom.

I bask in the afterglow of Chloe's hug for a few moments while I have the time to myself. I'm also left wondering just who that man was. Joyce's new boyfriend probably. Chloe at least knew him, and he did call it _his_ house, so maybe not so new after all. I frown at the thought of Chloe being subjected to that guy for any prolonged period of time. Poor Chloe, I know no one could replace William, but being forced to spend time with this guy... I shake my head repressing a shudder, no thank you.

Chloe returns shortly with a steaming towel. She sniffs the air exaggeratedly as she heads over, smirking at me. "Looks like you're in the clear this time Snoop Max, but I'm watching you..." I shoot her a glare as she begins to gently wrapping the towel around the remainder of my leg. She just laughs at me, it makes me want to laugh too. "Seriously though dude, you hella saved my ass. Step-fucker is Always up in my shit." She frowns, eyes narrowing as she shakes her head.

"Oh fuck!" It slips out of me before I can think better of it. "Joyce Married that guy? Are you cereal?" So much for trying to sound like I've actually grown up a little. Not that I really feel like it anyhow. Is this how everyone feels, or just people who miss a big chunk of their life? I can feel my cheeks heating up a little either way, but it's too late to take it back. Chloe perks an eyebrow at me, and then begins to laugh. "You gave me shit for hella, and then you just asked me if I was _cereal_? I guess you haven't really changed much at all. Same old Max Caulfield." She shakes her head wonderingly, while I try not to die of embarrassment.

I must look pretty dismal, because after a moment Chloe takes pity on me. She settles down next to me, her arm wrapping around my shoulders. "I didn't mean it was a bad thing Max. I really fucking missed you, you know? Even though I got caught up in my own shit and stop visiting, It's not like I stop wondering. It was just hard you know?" I can hear the vulnerability creep into her voice, and I lean into her. "I didn't know if you were coming back."

I slip my arm around her waist, and lean my head on her shoulder. "I'm going to tell you this, but you Can't get all guilty about it, okay? " I give her a little squeeze, and she gives me a little non-committal grunt in return. "I'm taking that as agreement..." I purse my lips for a moment, and take a deep breath. "When I first started becoming more aware of the outside world again, when I started looking around, and talking for short periods of time. Mom said the first thing I did was look around at everyone. Eventually I zeroed in on mom,and called her over, so I could ask her where you were. I don't really remember that, but... It just, I feel like a part of me knew we were apart, and was trying to come back." I know I'm blushing all over again, not to mention I'm sure Chloe thinks I'm some kind of sappy idiot, or something. "Pretty lame huh?" Way to totally save face Max. If only self directed sarcasm could save me. I don't look over at Chloe, I'm honestly afraid of what her face looks like right now. She doesn't help me assess her reaction either, as she's keeping quiet for now. I have long enough to start to panic, before she reaches her arm around my shoulders, and gives me a squeeze. "Yeah max, totally lame. You should be ashamed." She's laughing, but I can detect a hint of something else in there. Something good I hope.

Chloe pulls away, and I nearly fall over. I do manage to spare myself that embarrassment though. She looks over at me, and then down at my leg. She reaches out and gives it a little pat. "How's it feeling?"

I tense a little, but she doesn't react, so hopefully it was low-key. Part of me wants to get That leg out from under her hand, and another part of me just likes that she's making contact. "Huh? Oh, yeah it's fine now. Thanks Chloe." Not exactly smooth but at least I'm talking like a human being.

"Well then, strap on your peg leg Long Max Silver, we should be shoving off." She smirks at me as she gets up, and stretches. She's gotten so tall, and I feel like I haven't grown at all. "Now that Step-Fuehrer's home, we should go. We don't want to risk him marching his ass into our business again today."

Chloe grabs her keys, and leans back against her desk. She lights up a cigarette as I slowly unwrap my leg. Feeling like she's watching my every move as I do, I look over at her as I reach for my prosthetic. She is in fact watching me. My cheeks flush a little and I look back to what I was doing, trying not think about it. She's probably just curious, most people are, it just makes me feel so self-conscious. I can hear her fidgeting with her keys, the atmosphere feels heavy. I know she's got something she wants to say, or ask. The soft intake of breath informs me she's about to speak. "So... Does it hurt a lot? I mean is that a common thing you get a lot? Or wait no... umm.. does that, is that... Shit. What happened?"

I can't help it, I laugh in-spite of myself, and it might be a little bitter. I look over at her for a moment, and shrug trying to look nonchalant. "It happens sometimes, it's not really that common. It's just phantom pains... It's probably mostly psychosomatic at this point, but they can get kinda intense." I shrug again, and look back to my prosthetic, making sure it's fitted into place correctly. "My body has probably adjusted by this point. It's just being around people puts it in my mind, and well, sometimes that means my leg starts hurting."

I grab my cane in one hand, and raise the other towards Chloe. I can get up on my own, but why turn down the opportunity to have her help me anyway?"Help me up?" I give her a small smile, and the puppy eyes. My smile turns to a grin as she stubs out her cigarette, and pushes away from her desk to take my hand. She pulls me to my feet gently, and lets me get my feet, and cane steady before she lets go. "So where to now captain Chloe?"

She laughs softly, and turns heading for the door. "Off to find booty of course!" She leaves me to follow behind, just like she used to. Much like when we were kids, she also doesn't stray too far ahead, she's waiting by the top of the stairway to help me down. Despite the new tougher exterior, she's still quite sweet. I lean into her just a bit more than I need to as we make our way to the foot of the stairs.

She leads us outside, and over to that rust bucket of a truck in the driveway. Must be hers. She leads me around to the passenger side and opens up the door for me with a mocking flourish. I laugh and slide inside. It looks like her room, messy, with graffiti on the walls. I reach out and poke the little Elvis bobble-head she has on the dashboard as I wait for Chloe to get in.

The truck starts up with no real trouble, which surprises me given it's appearance. We start off down the road in companionable silence, I occasionally glance over to watch Chloe as she drives. I also occasionally catch her taking a second to peer back at me. It makes me feel like fussing with my hair, and clothes. It's almost like I believe I can somehow improve my look, if I just rearrange myself enough. Yeah right.

My phone rings then, breaking our little bubble. I sigh for our lost moment, and dig into my pocket to retrieve it. The screen is lit up with my Mom's picture. I knew this would be coming eventually, but I still blanched anyway. "Shit.." Chloe reaches over and taps my leg gently. When I look her face is only partially turned towards me, so she can raise her brow at me quizzically, and keep her eyes on the road. "Time to pay the mother I guess." She chuckles quietly at my tortured attempt at a pun. I take a deep breath, swipe the screen, and bring the phone up to my ear. "Hey mom..." I brace for impact, earning a look from Chloe. It's hard to tell what it is exactly out of the corner of my eye, but it looks kinda like amusement meets sympathy. To be fair if I was in her position, I'd probably look the same.

"Don't you Hey mom me. Where are you?" I can't help it I roll my eyes. I exhale softly into the phone, mistake on my part, as it prompts my mom to continue. "I know you feel like I'm being over protective, but you're not even finished with your physical therapy yet. I'm just worried about you."

I sigh again, I really can't help myself. "I know mom, but I did leave you a note. It should be on the table. I just went for a little walk down to the Price's place. I wanted to see Chloe, And my physical therapist says I should be active as long as I don't push myself. It's not all that far, and I took it slowly."

I can hear scuffling noises in the background for a few minutes. "Ah-ha! I found it... Still, do you want me to come get you? I can drive you home if you're tired." I just barely hold in my groan. I close my eyes silently counting to ten. I do understand why she's like this, but I just really wish she'd back off a little.

"No, that's okay mom, when I'm ready Chloe will take me home." I say before actually looking over at her for confirmation. She makes a face at me, but it's playful, and she nods a confirmation shortly after. "She's got her license, and a truck, so I won't be walking or anything. It'll be fine I promise." I purses my lips for a moment, and lower my voice a little. "Just.. please let me have this. It's really important to me." I can hear her sigh heavily into the phone, but other than that she's completely silent for several nerve wracking minutes. "Fine... But you tell Chloe to bring you home as Soon as you feel a little tired, and Don't you push yourself. Am I understood?" She was trying to keep up the stern tone, but mostly she just sounded worried. I kinda hate myself a little for making her sound that way, but on the other hand... I was here now, with Chloe, and I was going to get to continue being here.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding till this moment. "Yes Mom, as soon as I'm feeling tired. Thank you." I break into a grin, slumping back in my seat, relaxed. " Love you mom."

"Love you too sweetheart, have fun, and Don't over do it." I can't help the groan that slips out. "I know, I know I said it already, but just be careful okay? I'll see you later. Bye baby girl."

"Bye mom." I slip the phone back into my pocket, and sigh once again. It's happening a lot since mom called, I wonder if there's a connection. I look over at Chloe, who's smirking to herself. Probably thinks that whole interaction was hilarious. My cheeks flush a little as I think about the fact that she was witness to that. "Mom's a little overzealous since the... accident. I mean I Totally understand why she gets this way, but, it can get to be a little too much." I shrugs turning my eyes back to the road ahead. It looks like we're headed for the lighthouse.

"So..." Chloe breaks the silence, with a hint of mischief in her voice. " This is..." She reaches one hand off the wheel to gesture one finger between the two of us. "...really important to you, huh?" Fuck. Of course she heard me, I guess I didn't lower my voice quite enough. I can feel my cheeks heating up, while I'm sure Chloe's just grinning away.

"Oh.. y-you heard that huh?" I bite my lip looking out the side window to hide my face. I take a few steadying breaths, and shrug. Fuck it. " I.. well It Is. Important I mean, You're important to me, our relationship is important to me. I've been gone so long, and I-I mean to me it doesn't feel like as long as it was for you, not exactly, but it was a long time. I want to at least get back what we used to have... or something close. I get that you grew up without me, and we can't go back but..." I can hear my voice breaking, my eyes are starting to well up. I'm losing my control.

Chloe's hand is warm as she takes a hold of mine, and laces our fingers together. She gives my hand a little squeeze, and just like that my downward spiral halts. I take a deep breath and give her a grateful look. "Sorry.." I utter softly, practically a whisper really.

"Don't worry about it Mad Max, I was just teasing." She casts a quick look over at me before looking back to the road. "And I mean, I feel the same way. I mean not the same way, but I mean the important part. I fucked up not visiting, but... we're here now right? Nothing's going to separate us again." She emphasizes her statement with another squeeze of my hand.

I smile over at Chloe, relaxing again. I give her hand a little squeeze of my own, and resettle myself against the backrest. We fall back into companionable silence, as Chloe continues on down the road. She takes her hand back though as she turns in to the little parking area in front of the path that leads up to the lighthouse. My hand feels so empty now, and it leaves me feeling a little lonely, even though Chloe's still right here.

"C'mon Super-Max." Chloe jerks her head towards the path, before she hops out of the truck. I watch her for a moment, before following suite. I shuffle around the front of the truck to try and catch up. She keeps a steady pace ahead of me until she reaches the little gate blocking the path up. She pulls it open for me and holds it. I grin at her as I pass through, so chivalrous.

As we head up, Chloe slowly starts to pull ahead of me. I was never exactly fit, and always had a hard time keeping up with Chloe, it was just harder now. She continues to outpace me, getting further head. She finally turns to look back at me, and smirks. "Hurry up slow-poke."

I huff softly as I glare up at Chloe."Chloe.. I can't exactly keep up as well as I used to anymore.." She does at least have the presence of mind to look a little ashamed. I do attempt to put on a little more speed though anyhow.

"Sorry, I forgot.." she rubs the back of her neck as she stands there waiting for me to catch up. "You... need some help making it the rest of the way?" She fidgets awkwardly, and I can't help but smirk at her. I reach out my hand as I approach and take hers firmly. We start up once again, together. I keep hold of her hand, tugging gently when she starts to pull away. "Are you trying to get away from me? Or is it those legs of yours..." So very long. I giggle softly, giving her hand a squeeze. "You got taller, and I just stayed the same... at least mostly." I give her a little half shrug.

We reach the summit, and she pulls me off towards the bench. I let go of her hand though in favor of a little exploring. I first head for what's left of the tree we carved our initials into, and am happy to find they survived. I reach out to run my fingers over them reverently. I straighten up, and I head for the map, to look for where Chloe marked our tree-fort. I'm gratified to see that, that's still there too. I slowly approach Chloe from behind. Looking at her on the bench looking so relaxed, the lighting is perfect. I pull out my phone, and line up to take the shot. I smile down at the picture I just took, and head around to Join her on the bench.

"Have a seat Pete." Chloe gestures to the bench next to herself with a cigarette. I smile at her as I settle down, perhaps a bit closer than is strictly necessary. She smiles back at me for a moment, and I'm sorry to see her smile go as she turns her eyes to the horizon. "This is so perfect... you used to want to be a photographer. They got a fancy ass name for... this?" she gestures around broadly.

"The golden hour..." I sigh wistfully, and turn away from the horizon. I watch Chloe in profile as she smokes. "Despite the umm... hiccups, today has been great. I kinda wish it would never end. I'm so glad you're here... we're here. Together." I bite my lip turning back to the view.

"Shit Max... you can't just, say things like that." I can hear her voice waver, and I look over at her. She's staring at me, as though she can't believe what she's seeing is real. It's intense, and I can feel my cheeks heating up under her gaze. "Everybody leaves me... You, Dad, Rachel. You all left." I can see the hurt in her eyes, and I watch as she begins to cover over her vulnerability with anger.

"Chloe! That's not fair... I didn't Choose to leave you, and neither did William. I... I also came back Chloe, I came back to you." Bite my lip hard enough I'm worried I might draw blood if I don't let up. I don't look away though. " Rachel... was obviously an idiot. That was a really fucked up thing she did, but I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere. I'll try my hardest not to I mean, I can't control everything, but you Have to believe I won't let anything I can control keep us apart."

I slide over until our thighs touch, and gently take her hand. I lace our fingers together, and turn our hands over, back and forth nervously. "That weekend... I was going to tell you something. But then the... accident. I never got to." I take a deep breath, and let it out slowly, and then another. "Chloe I was so completely in love with you, and I was going to tell you that. I know you're still hung up on Rachel, but... I just wanted you to know, I'm here, you know when you're ready. Or... if you even want me. I mean of course I'm here as your friend no matter what! I just.."

"Max..." Chloe cuts in before I can work myself up any further. I timidly peek over at her, and see her expression is confused, and pained. Fuck. "I... Max I don't know what to do with that, I'm not the same person I was. You can't just, say things like that based on a memory. You were gone so long Max..." She pulls her hand away, leaving a deepening hole in my chest. Her eyes are wet, and I'm not really at all surprised to find that mine are as well. "I wanted you to say that to me so badly back then, but you're not going to still want this once you settle into your life again. Or... you don't Know that you will." I shake my head denying everything she's saying silently. "Just... I'm not saying no either, just, give it some time."

"Time? Time!? So much time has already been wasted Chloe! I've been in the hospital for nearly five years... I don't... I can't just wait anymore. I've waited enough!" I push myself to my feet, and take a few steps forward. "I-I know time has passed, I know you're older, and things have changed... but you're still you. I can feel it. I know you, even after all that time I Know you. This is right, it's meant to be." I turn to face her, grabbing my arm self-consciously, as she frowns up at me.

"Max.. you're holding onto a memory that may not turn out to be real anymore. I... I lost you once okay? I can't do it again. I just fucking can't! Especially not like, like with Rachel." She crumples, looking so much smaller than she usually does. She covers her face with her hands, as she sobs softly. She look so fragile right now, I know she must hate that I'm seeing her this way. Chloe always liked being the strong one. I settle back on the bench next to her, and lean my head on her shoulder. "You do know that no matter what I'll always be your friend, right Chloe? I will Always have your back. I want...I want so much more, but if it's hurting you..." watching you hurt is breaking my heart just as much as your rejection. "I just... don't know Max." she shakes her head.

I take a deep breath, and let it out slowly. I pushed too hard, too soon, like an idiot. I just wanted something good, after everything. I just wanted that piece of my past to still be attainable. Maybe it naive, or even selfish to just dump this all on Chloe like this. Her hand finds mine, and our fingers entwine, just like our hands were made to fit together. I give it a squeeze, and she squeezes back. "Maybe... we just take it slow, see what happens?" she asks, her voice still thick with emotion. "Yeah, we can go slow. I just...Just no matter what promise me you'll always be my partner in crime." She laughs softly. "You remember that huh? Yeah, I promise, as long as you'll be mine too." I nod once resolutely. "Forever."

After a little time of us just being there, together, Chloe gently pulls me to my feet. "Come on Mad Max... let's get you home before your mom bursts into flames or something." I give her a pouty look, while laughing. "I guess we should, but... I wish we could stay." I'd give anything to live in this moment a while longer. I guess it wouldn't be a moment anymore if I did though. She helps me down the path back towards her truck. I walk extra slowly just to extend our time together. It doesn't help much, but it's something. "Maybe... we can meet up again tomorrow?" I ask a hopeful tone creeping into my voice.

Chloe opens the passenger side door for me, and nods. "Yeah, how about you and me, Two Whales for breakfast?" I chew my lip a moment. "I have Physical therapy in the morning... Lunch instead?" She nods, and gives me a rueful grin. "Lunch is easier anyway... means I can sleep in." Oh Chloe never change. I laugh softly. "I guess it's a date then." She stares at me, her cheeks flushing a little, and my eyes go wide. Great choice of words Caulfield. "Uh... I mean not officially just like... a-a date, like um... us in the same place to-" Chloe holds up her hand to stop me. " It's okay Max, chill, I got it." she takes a deep breath. "But... I guess it Can be a date date, if you want." I bite my lip and nod. " I do want." She grins at me, and hops in the driver's side. The ride home is quiet, but filled with burgeoning hope for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well... here it is. Life waits chapter 2. It's been so long since I wrote this, I feel like maybe I didn't manage to capture the same feeling as the original. I wonder if continuing wasn't a mistake, but we'll see. I hope this is still good. If you missed the update where I changed the ending of the original one shot you might want to go back and have a look. I just tried to open it up a bit better for more chapters, so you won't miss much if you don't. I still haven't had as much time to write as I'd like, but things otherwise are going good for me, so I'm not lacking for motivation at least! As always I'd love to hear from you, so don't be shy!**

I'm so tired, and so sore. I hate physical therapy. I know I need it after my extra long nap time, but still, it's so hard to do, and even harder to want to do. It's not all bad though, first it's over, and second I get to go have a lunch date with Chloe today. I had to be my most convincing to get mom to say yes, but she did, and so I'm excited. Happy, happy Max. I'm usually too tired to hurry out, but today I have motivation to do so. I'm going to go home, and clean up a bit, and then it's off to the Two Whales to be with Chloe. Going to the Two Whales also means I might get to see Joyce again. That thought is a little scary. It would be hard to face her, when I sometimes still wonder if it's my fault what happened to William. My therapist says it's survivor's guilt, but I don't know. If he hadn't needed to take me home... who knows how things might have been different.

Squinting out into the bright midday sun, I look around for any sign of my mother. She should be here by now. I make my way slowly towards the parking lot, wondering just where my mom could be. It really isn't like her to not be here on time. It is a little bit of a relief, I do love her, but she can be a bit over bearing since my accident. I do appreciate her concern, but she doesn't appreciate that I need some space, and that I need to start doing some things on my own. I try to shake off my thoughts, realizing that I'm not paying any attention to where I'm going, and that's not going to help me find my ride home.

"Yo Max!" a voice suddenly comes from behind me, along with a hand on my shoulder, startling me. I let out a little shriek, jumping a mile into the air give or take, landing awkwardly on my prosthetic, and promptly falling over. Real smooth Max. I know I'm still getting used to the thing, but it makes me feel like a total loser whenever I slip.

"Shit Max... I, fuck! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Chloe leans over me, her hand out to help me up, with a worried expression on her face. I know it's not fair, but that look in her eyes kinda pisses me off. I'm honestly not sure if I'm mad because she's worried about a little fall, or if I'm just mad because I'm embarrassed.

Sassy Max wants to sass, but I take a deep breath and push down the urge. I take Chloe's hand and let her help me up instead. "I uh...It's okay. What...What you're doing here anyway Chloe? Not that I'm not happy to see you..."

"Chill Max... I..." she reaches up to rub the back of her neck nervously. It's actually pretty endearing. "I went and talked to your mom, asked her if I could play your chauffeur for the day. She made me make all kinds of promises about keeping you safe, I mean I'm going to have to wrap you in bubble wrap before we go anywhere, but she did finally agree." she grins as she pulls a little bit of bubble wrap out of her pocket to menace me with playfully.

I give her a playful eye roll, and shake my head. "You're such a dork. Did you come up with that first, or did you find the bubble wrap and then decide to attack me with it?"

"What's life without a little mystery Max?" she flashes me a grin, and throws her arm around my shoulders. "Now come on, the Two Whales is calling our names..." she begins to pull me along with her excitedly.

"Chloe Wait!" I stumble a little, trying to keep up with sudden pace she's set for us. If she didn't have a hold of me still, I might have fallen over again.

Chloe slows down, looking a little sheepish. "Shit, sorry super Max, I got a little carried away."

"I-it's okay, I'm glad you're excited... though I had planned on going home, and changing first, since this was a date." I come to a stop, and thankfully Chloe pauses with me, as I'm hit with a sudden wave of uncertainty. "Uh... th-this is still a date... right?"

She looks away nervously, and I'm just not sure how to take that. I'm left wondering why I'm the one running after her anyway? She's the one who disappeared on me. I mean maybe I was barely conscious for most of it, but I needed her, and she was just fucking gone. She's not sure about this? Why am I not the one with reservations? Is this just pity now? Did she agree because she felt bad for me? Bad for what she did? Why do I feel like I need to prove myself, it's not fair. None of this is fair... I didn't ask for any of this to happen.

"I-if you want it to still be a date, I hella still want it to be one." her voice though soft cuts through all the storm clouds brewing inside my head. The change in my mood is so sudden I'm surprised I don't have emotional whiplash, but, she wants to date me. "And... it doesn't matter what you're wearing, all that matters is that we're together. You could even go naked if you want." she waggles her eyebrows suggestively at me, the usual Chloe bravado making a comeback.

I can't help the blush that settles across my cheeks, but I'm laughing too, so I don't mind so much. "Yeah right, you wish..."

"Ha! Yeah I do." she looks over at me for a moment, her cheeks flushing subtly. "Kidding! …mostly. And mom would never let us in if you showed up Au Naturel, so maybe you should resist the urge to strip, at least until later."

I just shake my head, rolling my eyes at her, and let her lead me towards her truck. Chloe's so obvious, but it's cute. Despite things not going according to plan so far today, I'm really glad she's here. It's just that much more time I get to spend with her. We walk in companionable silence, her arm still slung around my shoulders to where she's parked. I smile the whole way over.

Chloe pulls away from me, and opens the passenger side door for me. "Get in nerd."

I stick my tongue out at her. "I don't think that's how you're supposed to talk to your date..."

She laughs and makes a sweeping bow. "Your chariot doth await you milady." she peeks up at me with a grin, and gives me a wink. "Better?"

"Verily so." I giggle as I climb into her truck, and strap myself in.

Chloe climbs in the driver's side a moment later, and starts up the truck. I catch her peering over at me on occasion, just like yesterday. Subtle little looks when she thinks I'm not paying attention. I can't say I don't love the attention. Knowing that she's watching me, like I'm watching her, leaves me with a warm feeling inside. I just want this one thing to work out for me. Chloe was my best friend, and so badly want to be more. I'm just not sure how serious Chloe is about all of this. She did say she wants to date me, and that she couldn't stand lose me, like she did Rachel, but am I just a rebound, or a pity date? The thought causes a painful tightness in my chest, and I want to just scream no, that Chloe would never do that, but there's a nasty little voice inside that keeps whispering that, that is all this could possibly be.

"So how did your physical therapy go? What's that shit even about anyway?" Chloe's voice pulls me back to reality.

"It was... fine I guess. Hard, and frustrating, but fine." I shrug noncommittally. "I have to go because I lost muscle mass while I was... and so I can learn to balance on my prosthetic, or learn how to sit, and lay down properly..."

"Wait, you forgot how to sit and lay down?" Chloe gives me an incredulous look.

I shake my head. " No... but without my other leg, I have to sit and lay down differently, or it could cause some of my tendons to tighten up... or something like that." It was such a weird thing to say, to have to explain, and it reminded me of just how much my life wasn't the same anymore, and never would be again.

"Shit Max... I-I had no idea it was like that... I mean I know you got this, you're Super Max, but it's still kinda fucked up." I know Chloe means well, and I'm not sure if I'm just being sensitive, but I feel like there's pity in her tone, and it's grating on me a little. I manage to keep my mouth shut this time.

"Yeah... I guess it kinda is." I turn my head to look out window, watching the scenery pass by.

A few long moments later I feel her hand on my shoulder. Despite everything it still brings a smile to my lips, just having her reach out to me feels so good after so long. I slowly turn in my seat, and give her a reassuring smile to let her know that I'm okay. She gives me a little smile back, before turning her full attention back to the road. Sometimes I wonder why I'm not more concerned about that. I mean she never takes her full attention off the road, but I was in a near fatal accident. I feel like I should be freaking out or something, but not when I'm with Chloe. I guess she just still makes me feel safe, or brave, or both. It's a good feeling, and it still stings that I didn't have it for those initial six months I was awake, and aware. I could have used her support, but maybe that would've been selfish of me. Maybe it's selfish of me now, to want so much of her time. William is gone, and I'm probably a painful reminder of that.

"Enough with the guilty face Caulfield, this is supposed to be a date. Let's have some fun!" Chloe says, her hand finding mine, and pulling me out of yet another spiral. I should be dizzy by now considering how often I let myself get like this.

"Ye-yeah, you're right, this is supposed to be fun. It's... just that everything really is pretty fucked up, and sometimes I'm just not sure it'll ever get back to normal." my voice comes out small, and uncertain. It makes me feel like loser, but what else is new?

Chloe takes a deep breath, and gives my hand a squeeze. "Who cares?" she says softly. "What is normal anyway?" her voice begins to pick up as she gets going. "Fuck normal Max! Life is fucked up? Okay, so you just gotta get out there, and kick life in the fucking balls! Tear shit up! You're still Max Fucking Caulfield, maybe you have scars now, but you gotta own that shit."

I'm overwhelmed, I can feel the tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. " Chloe I... I don't..."

She interrupts me, speaking softly. "Max, you're the most amazing person I know... just don't give up, okay? Someday you're going to make the world bow."

I'm not so sure I believe that, but it feels really good to hear her say it. I give her a shy little smile, and shrug. " Maybe... but not without you with me."

"Damn right Caulfield! Somebody has to keep you on the path of fun." she gives me a shit eating grin, before she pulls the truck back out onto the road.

I roll my eyes good humoredly, laughing softly. Chloe's so cute, she puts up a hard front, but she's still the sweetest, most supportive person I've ever met. She can't make everything okay with a pep talk, but she does make it so much easier to just relax in the moment, and enjoy myself. Maybe that's all I really need, to just have a good series of moments, until eventually they outnumber the bad ones. I feel like if I stick with her that can be a reality. She was practically my whole world when we were kids, and maybe that's not the healthiest thing for me as an adult, but I can think of worse things to focus my energy on, and at least with Chloe I know she'll help support me. I'm starting to feel like I actually know what I'm doing again, and that's in large part because she's here with me. Her confidence is infectious I guess. I turn myself in my seat a little so I can watch Chloe as she drives us. If she notices she doesn't say anything, and the rest of ride to the Two Whales passes in companionable silence.

The Two Whales is almost exactly how I remember it. It's maybe a little more worn with age, but everything is still just where I left it. It fills me with sense of comfort, and belonging that I've been desperate to find again since I woke up. The only thing that's really changed is the patrons, and I'm not even sure if they've changed so much as just gotten older. Five years is kind of a long time, more so when you're not there to see it passing. I was glad to be back somewhere familiar though, as Chloe led me by the hand towards the booth we always sat in as kids. She flips off a few patrons who turn to stare as I pass by, and then helps me slide into my seat (not that I need help, but it does prolong contact with her, so I don't mind so much right now), before she settles in across from me.

"It's kind of a trip being back here... almost nothing has changed." I laugh softly, taking another slow look around the diner.

"I'm sure you'll find not much has changed around Arcadia Bay in general Max. We're way to far out in Hicksville for there to be much going on. Just more people escaping while they still can..." Chloe shrugs, a look of mild irritation on her face.

I look down at the tabletop and give her a timid little shrug. "It just feels like the world left me behind I guess... but I mean Arcadia Bay still has a few good things left in it right?"

"Yeah Max, now that you're awake it's got at least one good thing still in it." her tone is soft, and when I peek up at her, she's looking at me like she's still amazed I'm here in front of her.

"What?" I laugh nervously, heat flooding my cheeks. "Do I have something on my face or something?"

"Max I... I know I wasn't there when you, when I should have been, but I'm really glad you're back." she looks away self-consciously as she speaks.

"It's okay Chloe..." I reach across the table, and take her hand, gently stroking my thumb along the back. "I... I'm still upset sometimes, but I understand... you were worried about Rachel, and I wasn't going anywhere."

Chloe turns her hand to take hold of mine, and focuses on them as she begins to speak. "Max... I-I can see it when you, when you want to be mad. I can see you feeling conflicted, and then... just burying it. You... you have a right to be mad Max, you should just yell at me if you need to. You should get it off your chest, and I do kinda deserve it, at least a little."

I sigh softly, and shake my head. "Chloe... look at me." I wait until her eyes meet mine, before I continue. "Chloe... I woke up and was angry, and sad, and hurt, and all of that. I had six months to just stew in everything, and yes I'm still dealing with things, but I'm not just burying everything... I'm choosing to just let it go, or trying to. I just want to start making good memories again... with you."

"Fuck Max... how do you just, _Say_ things like that?" I can see the tears welling up in her eyes before she looks away _._ "I think I got some sand in my eye or... something..." she reaches up her free hand to scrub aggressively at her eyes. That's the Chloe I know and love, always trying to be the strong one by trying not to show anything she thinks might be considered weakness.

I give her hand a gentle squeeze, and laugh softly. "Yeah, must have. I was just thinking they needed to do something about all the sand in here."

"I know right? It's a fucking health hazard." she begins to laugh softly in earnest as well. She's so beautiful when she laughs. She always was, but now? Amazing.

I can feel my cheeks heating up, and she gives me an odd look, but I'm saved from comment by the timely arrival of Joyce. Thank you Joyce. "Why if it isn't Max Caulfield. It's good to see you out and about again."

Chloe gives her mother a slightly annoyed look. I guess their relationship isn't so good anymore. I wonder when that happened? Still despite my concern for the state of their relationship, I'm still really glad to see her again finally. I give her a little smile, and nod my head. "It's good to finally be out again, and to see you. You look just the same."

"You mean like a waitress?" Joyce gives me a wry smile.

"I mean you still look pretty." I say back earnestly, while Chloe makes a gagging motion with her finger. I resist rolling my eyes at her, but my lips quirk into a little half smile I can't quite suppress.

Joyce reaches out to lightly smack Chloe on the shoulder, eliciting a glare that Joyce ignores in favor of continuing to talk to me. "Good save kid... you're quite the charmer now that you're all grown up. Now what don't you tell me what you want to eat, it's on the house today so don't you worry about a thing."

I stare a little flabbergasted up at Joyce, and I can see Chloe giving her much the same look. "I... Joyce I couldn't..."

She shakes her head. "Nonsense, it's a special day, and I'm going to treat you. Now you just go ahead an order anything you like."

My eyes get wide, and I look over at Chloe questioningly. "S-special? Uh... so Chloe Told you?"

Chloe shakes her head vigorously as Joyce gives me a confused look. "No, Chloe didn't tell me anything... is there something I should know about?"

I just stare nervously at Chloe, not sure what I should say, or what Joyce knows. I definitely don't want to out Chloe if she's not already. Good job Max, me and my big mouth. I reach up cradling my arm nervously, as I shift in my seat. The silence stretches on for what feels like forever, as Joyce waits for an answer of some kind. I start to open my mouth to say, something, anything at all, but Chloe beats me to it.

"It's... a date Mom. We're kinda on a date, that's why it's special." Chloe speaks up softly.

Joyce's brow perks up, and then she looks down at our joined hands, and frowns mildly turning to look at Chloe. "Chloe... I know you've had a crush on Max since you were both teeny, but do you really think it's such a good idea to drag her around after she's just started getting her life back together again?"

"Get off my crack Mom! I couldn't get a little trust here, you just immediately assume..." Chloe's winding up for a fight, so I take a deep breath and interject.

"It was m-my idea! It was... it was me. I've been in l...I've had a crush on Chloe since we were teeny too. And, and I just wanted something good, and normal and... just good, after everything that happened! It wasn't Chloe... I talked her into this. So... so if you disapprove then you should yell at me, not her." I work myself up pretty good too, actually. I mean I'm sure she means well, but I don't need her trying to baby me. I'm not incapable of making decisions on my own because I had an accident, I'm not some fragile little flower who's going to break without someone to protect me. I don't know exactly where it comes from, but I decide to just go ahead and tell her all of that as well.

Joyce looks uncomfortable, and then ashamed. "Max I... I didn't mean to..." she sighs softly. " I'm sorry Max, and I'm sorry Chloe I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. How about I just get you both your usual, and... I know it won't make up for it, but I'll bring you some extra bacon too."

I nod. "That'd be nice... thank you Joyce."

Chloe looks at me in awe, as Joyce walks away. " Holy shit Mighty Max, that was amazeballs! When did you get so... so bad ass?"

I can feel my cheeks heating up, as I give her a shrug in response. " I don't... I don't know. I've always felt more like I actually know what I'm doing when you're with me though."

She gives me a shy little smile. "Well, you make me feel like maybe I still have a reason to stick around this shit pit... at least for now."

I can't help the little bubble of anxiety that wells up inside me. Am I going to wake up one day and find she's not there anymore? I mean she wouldn't do that, would she? Not after Rachel did that to here first... That actually makes me feel better, but also like an asshole for feeling better because of what happened to her.

"Jeez Max, don't look so sad, I'm not planning on leaving you. If this works out, then I'll just wait till you're ready to come with me, and if it doesn't..." she looks away, shifting in her seat awkwardly. " I mean... we'll still be best friends right? You promised we'd stay friends no matter what..."

"Of course we will..." I give her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "We'll always be Max, and Chloe.

She smiles relieved, and shakes her head. "You're such a goop sometimes Max... but, yeah." she exhales softly. "We'll still be best friends, so we'll stay in touch, and visit all the time, or maybe we'll even still leave together." she let's out a wistful sigh. "Maybe we'll finally get to have those adventures we used to dream about, either as hella best friends, or hot as fuck girlfriends." she gives me a playful wink at the end, which causes my cheeks to heat up all over again.

She let's go of my hand, leaving me with a small sense of loss, and slides out of the booth heading for the jukebox. She plays around with it for a minute, before something heavy begins to play. She begins dancing her way back over to our booth, and stands beside me holding her hand out. She looks so sexy the way she moves it's a little intimidating. "Come on Max! Get up and shake that bony white ass!"

"You're insane..." I laugh softly, looking at her through my eyelashes.

"Yep, yep!" she grins. "Totally insane in the brain, and just what you need to get you to loosen up and have some fun!"

I laugh nervously, very badly wanting to take her hand, but also extremely nervous. I wasn't sure how well I could dance on my prosthetic yet, and well I was never much of a dancer anyway. I also was very aware that we weren't alone in the diner, and I didn't want to make an fool of myself. Still her hand is very enticing, and the way she's smiling at me, makes me feel nearly invincible. I look around the room slowly for a moment before I reach out and take her hand. Fuck it! You can do this Max. Chloe's grin grows as I take her hand, and she helps me carefully out of the booth pulling us over into the little open area by the jukebox. I kinda like how Chloe can bring out the I don't give a fuck in me, or maybe it was the accident, either way I find myself standing up slightly mortified by the other eyes on me and trying to dance with Chloe.

Dancing is a special challenge for me. I still don't walk completely unsupported, so I mostly just move my arms somewhat rhythmically, and occasionally reaching out to use Chloe to steady me when I want to move my hips, or my legs. She doesn't seem to mind though, so I take advantage of the opportunity to make contact as much as I can, without being excessive. It's a fine line to walk, but I think I pull it off okay. Chloe is in perfect form though, and I swear I could have been happy just watching her dance, rather than participating. Both do have their advantages though.

We just play around out there on the floor for a few minutes before Joyce comes back out with our food. "Alright you two, come on now, enough playing around, it's time to eat."

"Aww... and the show was just getting good!" some asshole calls out from their seat at the counter, as we shuffle back into our seats. Chloe turns around and flips him off with both hands, over the back of the bench seat.

"Chloe!" Joyce sighs disapprovingly as she settles Chloe's plate down in front of her, then my own. She turns back towards the counter placing her hands on her hips. "And you... you just mind your own plate, or you're cut off permanently. You hear?"

Joyce heads back around the counter muttering something probably frowned upon in the customer service handbook, as Chloe and I turn our attention to our lunches. Joyce brought us a couple bacon cheeseburgers, with a a whole mess of fries, and as promised extra bacon. I kinda wish I had ordered breakfast instead, I was totally craving the Belgian waffle right now, but it was a bit late now. Should have spoken up sooner Max. Though I'm not sure exactly when I could have, between panicking and yelling at Joyce, if Chloe wasn't obviously having such a good time I'd call this date a disaster. She grins at me from across the table, and picks up her burger to take an enormous bite. I think she's just trying to make me laugh, and it's working the way her cheeks puff out like a squirrels.

"Gross Chloe..." I laugh, shaking my head.

Chloe shrugs at me, and swallows her food, thank dog, before she tries defending herself. "Sorry Max, but I am hungry like the wolf."

"Yeah well, you look more like a squirrel the way you're eating." I smirk at her playfully, and pop a fry in my mouth.

"I'm way too bad ass to be a squirrel Maximus. I'm probably more like a lynx, or a tiger, or some shit." she grins over her burger at me, and I roll my eyes good humoredly.

"You at least got the ass part right..." I lean my chin on my hand, staring at her adoringly.

She snorts out a laugh. "You're such a smart ass." her voice softens a bit as she continues "I'm glad that hasn't changed."

"Why would that change?" I perk a brow at her curiously. "I'm still me...just missing a few parts." the last part comes out with a tinge of bitterness, despite my attempts to keep things upbeat.

Chloe looks hurt for a moment. " Shit Max that's not what I..."

I reach out and gently rest my hand on hers. " No... Chloe I'm sorry, that wasn't aimed at you. It's just still hard to think about what happened, and impossible not to be reminded constantly. I'm working through it in therapy, but it's hard. But, I'm... I'm not taking it out on you. I really didn't mean for it to sound like I was."

Chloe sighs softly, and looks at me. "I just meant some people don't... really recover after an accident, that's all. I think you're amazing, and I don't... want to have to walk on eggshells with you Max..."

"And you don't have to..." I reply quickly. "but you also can't take everything I'm going to say personally, because it's just not aimed at you. I'm trying not to let things get to me, and I think I'm doing pretty okay." I give her a little shrug, and a half smile.

"Fuck, yeah alright, deal." she grins at me, and turns her hand over to take mine. "I mean between the two of us, you have the most reason to be angry, and I'm kinda being an asshole about it."

"You're not being an asshole Chloe, at least... not about this." I give her a playful little grin so she knows I'm just teasing, and she laughs.

"Fuck off, I'm awesome and you know it." she fires back at me just as playfully. She gives my hand a little squeeze before letting go, and turning back to her lunch. "Come on Max, finish up we've got things to see, and people to do."

I roll my eyes at her, and turn my attention back to my lunch as well. It's really good, the Two Whales has some of the best food I've ever eaten. We make a little small talk as we eat, nothing heavy, or important, we mostly just reminisce a little. It does seem like less time has passed to me, but it's still nice to think about when things were different. I don't want to call them easier, or happier, though maybe they were, having been both younger and not weighed down by loss back then, but it just seems like that's an unfair characterization of the past. We can still make up for lost time, and I'm glad we have that opportunity. Not everyone gets a second chance... like William.

I manage to keep from fucking up again, somehow, despite the abrupt turn in my mood. Chloe helps finish off my fries, which I don't mind even if she didn't ask. I wouldn't have finished them by myself anyhow. Chloe is looking adorably excited as she slides out of the booth, and holds out her hand to help me up while she bounces gently in place. She's so cute when she's like this.

"Come on Max, I'm going to show you to my super secret lair." She grins at me as I take her and, and slide out of the booth.

I laugh lightly as she pulls me close, and wraps her arm around my shoulders. "Alright girl wonder, show me the way to the Chloe cave." I wrap my arm around her waist, and let her lead me out of the diner, and back to her truck.

I don't know what I expected when Chloe said she was taking me to her super secret lair, but a junkyard was definitely not on the list. Still as I follow her slowly through the piles of refuse, I feel like it may be pretty fitting after all. It seems to suit her, especially with her new look, and attitude. I could definitely see myself hanging out here too actually. The rusted cars, the abandoned, and broken pieces of people's lives all feel kind of soothing to me. Or maybe I just morbidly feel like I fit in here now. Chloe looks back at me, and I realize I've lagged behind.

"Come on slow poke! I've got something I want to show you." she grins at me, and gestures me forward excitedly.

I hurry it up a little, trying to catch up, as she leads me back towards some kind of old shack, or shed. She throws her arm around my shoulders just outside the doorway, and I lean into her shamelessly. This is still a date, and I'm going to take advantage of it. I think this is still a date anyhow. Shit, what if it's not? I look up at Chloe, but she's just looking forward, as she leads us both inside.

She gestures around with her free hand. "Welcome to my home away from hell."

The space is small, and a little cluttered, but set up pretty nicely. There are some empty beer bottles around, and other trash and there is of course graffiti everywhere, but it just makes it feel more like Chloe. She settles on the little two person seat, while I look around the small room slowly. I can see signs of someone else here as well, a few magazines that don't seem like Chloe's style, a make up kit, and someone seemed to have been consistently beating Chloe at darts. The biggest clue was literally written on the wall. Chloe's name was there, and underneath it was another name that had been scribbled out. I'm pretty sure that was probably Rachel's signature. I wonder if she regrets trying to remove traces of her from her life?

I'm not given much time to ruminate. Chloe steps up beside me, and gently presses her marker into my hands. "Go ahead Max... you were here too, make it official."

I twiddle the marker in my hands nervously for a few moments, before leaning in, and adding my own name to the wall. I mean why not? She's right, I was here, and now it's kinda like we're officially a duo again. Maybe a trio if she ever forgives Rachel. I'm not sure how I feel about that one, she is really pretty, and probably a thousand times more interesting than me. Still I want Chloe to be happy so if that means I've got to make do with just being her best friend...

I look over at her, and catch her looking at me, which causes a warm fuzzy feeling to bubble up from my belly. It makes me smile, which only grows when she smiles back. I can't stop looking at her lips. I keep trying to look her in the eye, but find my gaze drawn back to her mouth. I'm just considering getting up on my toes to kiss her, when she gets a nervous look on her face, and heads back over to the couch. She flops down, and begins digging around until she produces a joint. A lot disappointed I head over to join her. I'm not sure what I thought was going to happen if I kissed her, but I am sad I don't get to find out. Maybe it's too soon anyway. Hormones Max, control yourself. There's no need to rush, Chloe's here with you now. Just enjoy life at the pace it comes.

Chloe lights up her joint, and takes a long drag from it, holding onto the smoke for a few moments, before letting it out slowly, and watching it curl away from her. She holds it towards me, her brow perking questioningly. "Want to give it a Try Mad Max?"

I wrinkle my nose subconsciously, and she laughs pulling it back towards herself. "You're cute. You should try to relax and live a little Max!"

"With weed, and beer? Is this that peer pressure thing they warned us about in school? Am I going to become a junkie now, selling all my possessions just to get my hands on one marijuana?" I dissolve into a fit of giggles by the end of that, no longer being able to keep even a semi-serious tone.

Chloe snorts out a laugh, shaking her head. "I'm pretty sure your safe. Especially if you keep saying things like one marijuana."

I put on the best innocent look I can muster. "You mean you don't just go up to a drug dealer, and say: I'll take one marijuana please?"

Chloe laughs even harder. " Oh my god Max, you are ridiculous!"

"Mm... but you love it." I gently bump her with my shoulder before laying my head on hers.

"Yeah..." she sighs wistfully, and slides her arm around my shoulder, pulling me more tightly to her. "probably since before I even knew what it meant."

"Me too..." I admit softly. "Things like this were all I could think about after I began to realize how I was feeling." I take a deep breath, and prepare myself for the potential fall-out for what I'm about to ask. I know I should just keep it to myself, but I just really need to know, need to feel validated I guess? "Chloe... do you... do you think William would have approved of, you know... us?"

Chloe exhaled heavily. "Shit Max, you really don't pull your punches do you?" she pauses a moment, taking another long drag on her joint, and letting it out lazily before she continues. "Max, he... loved you to death. My dad... my dad was a really good guy, and he would have been fucking thrilled for us."

Chloe and William had always been so close, and it just makes me feel a lot more certain of myself knowing she feels he'd be happy for us. The look on her face though, after bring up William, leaves a deep sense of regret in the pit of my stomach. I shouldn't have said anything, I should have just kept it to myself. If only you weren't so fucking insecure Max. "I-I'm sorry Chloe... I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No Max... it's, it's okay." her voice comes out soft, and rough, and heart breaking. She takes a drag from her joint, and releases the smoke with a sigh. "You know what's really fucked up? Sometimes I blame him... like if he hadn't left me, everything would be great right now."

"Chloe... William didn't..." she holds up her hand interrupting me.

"I know Max... I know, and you said the same thing yesterday... but it's just how I feel sometimes. I blame my mom sometimes too. I think she even does too." I slip my arms around her, and press into her gently, holding tight.

"Do you blame me?" my voice comes out timid and small, and I might hate how I sound, if I wasn't already feeling the sharp stab of guilt. "Sometimes I blame me... If I hadn't been so set on staying the night, he wouldn't have had to take me home to get my things, and then... maybe he wouldn't have been at that intersection when... when..." a soft sob escapes my lips, and I just can't continue.

She looks at me for a few moments. Moments that pass by painfully slowly, until she finally shakes her head. "No Max... I don't blame you." she says softly. "I don't even think I blamed you back then either... I blamed dad, and mom, but not you... that's kinda fucked up too isn't it?"

I don't have the answers. All I know is that Chloe's hurting, and that it hurts me too. I lean up and kiss her cheek gently, trying to find something to say to comfort her. "I don't believe you're fucked up Chloe... you're just hurting."

"It's been five years Max... shouldn't I be over this crap by now?" I can see the stubborn set to her Jaw, and suddenly feel very self conscious. Is this what I look like to my therapist when I keep insisting It's my fault William died?

"People grieve at their own pace..." I just shrug, and give her cheek another little kiss, before settling back against her. She frowns at me looking annoyed for a few moments, but she doesn't say anything, or move away so it's probably less that she's annoyed with me, and more that the situation still irks her.

She finally sighs, and nudges me with her elbow. "You're being awfully forward for a first date Ms. Caulfield. Two kisses on the cheek? I'd say you were bordering on being fresh." she mocks clutching at her pearls, and begins laughing. I laugh too. I guess Chloe wants to move on to something less serious for now, and I don't blame her.

"Says the innuendo queen." I roll my eyes at her playfully, and stick out my tongue.

"You know it sista!" she waggles her eyebrows at me suggestively.

I can't help the blush that spreads over my cheeks, which just gets worse when Chloe notices. An impish little grin spreads across her face. "You did that wrong by the way..."

There's mischief in her voice, but I just can't help the question that slips out of my mouth. "Did what wrong?"

"The way you stuck your tongue out was all wrong Maxaroni." the way she's still grinning just screams trouble. "If you want to do it like the cool kids these days..." did she seriously just say that? "you gotta make a vee with your fingers and stick your tongue out between them."

Confusion causes me to frown. I have no idea what she's trying to get me to do, just that it's probably embarrassing for me, but still, I bring my hand up and make a vee with my fingers, trying to imitate what she described. "Like that?"

She begins to crack up immediately. "Wow Max, that's definitely inappropriate for a first date."

Well now I know at least, she got me to make a lewd hand gesture. I still have no idea what I just did, and it must show on my face, because Chloe's laughter slowly turns into incredulity. "Dude are you serious right now? I thought you were just playing along..."

I just shrug at her awkwardly. "I uh... I don't remember you ever teaching me that particular hand gesture when we were little."

"Well you remember what this means right?" she asks, as she flips me the bird.

"Yes, I remember." I say flatly, as I roll my eyes, and reach over to swat at her lightly.

She just laughs. "Alright, alright... careful with that right jab Max Tyson. Do you want to know what it means?"

I bite my lip uncertain. On one hand, I'd know, and Chloe couldn't tease me about it, on the other I have a feeling I'm going to be embarrassed to find out, and she'll probably tease me about that. I take a breath, and finally nod. "Okay, sure..."

She grins and leans in close to me. My heart rate picks up just from her proximity, and I swallow nervously. "It means..." she drops her voice, so it comes out soft and husky, sending a shiver down my spine. "Cunnilingus. You know... eating pussy." she waggles her eyes brows at me, and I'm surprised my head doesn't burst into flames considering how hot my face feels.

"I... uh... Oh." I manage to sputter out intelligently.

Chloe laughs, and wraps her arm around my shoulders to pull me closer. "Don't worry about it Max... this is only the first date, no pressure. Though if we keep seeing each other like this, it will come up eventually, again no pressure, we can go at your pace." she gives me a reassuring smile, and kisses the top on my head.

While I am comforted by her reassurances, it does bring to mind certain mental images of Chloe, and I in more intimate situations. I know I'm blushing even harder at the thought, but it does send a giddy thrill through me, and puts a burning need in my lower belly. I think Chloe can read my mind, because she starts to blush a little as well, and looks away clearing her throat softly. If there was ever a doubt in my mind, it's gone now. I'm so into girls, or at least so into Chloe. I reach up to the hand draped over my shoulder slowly, and lace my fingers with hers. She looks back at me with soft eyes, and smiles.

Our moment doesn't last long though, when a gruff male voice breaks into our private little world. "Price! I know you're here somewhere I saw your truck! Get out here!"

"Fuck! Shit, shit... we gotta bounce." Chloe hissed quietly, as she jumped to her feet. With my support suddenly gone, I fall sideways into the space Chloe had just occupied.

"Chloe... what's going on?" I whisper to her wide eyed, as she reaches down to help me up.

"That's my dealer, and I owe him a shit ton of money so we need to get out of her quick." Chloe says quickly before she sticks her head out the door to look around.

My heart begins to pound, and I can hear the blood rushing through my ears. Chloe is in trouble with her dealer? I mean I knew she had to have one, since she smoked, but I guess I never really gave it much thought beyond that. This was scary, I mean would he hurt Chloe over whatever she owes him? She grips my hand tightly, pulling me back to reality just in time for her to drag me through the door, and around the back of the little shack. She let go long enough to move from one edge to the other peeking around the corner. Apparently satisfied, she takes my hand again, and leads us over to the train tracks. With one last look back, she pulls me along down the tracks, heading quickly away from the junkyard.

It's a rough trip down the tracks for me. I'm not in great shape anymore, and Chloe is keeping me at a fairly quick jog. Just as I start to think my lungs might explode, she slows down, and while we keep moving for now, I finally get the chance to start catching my breath. "Ch-Chloe... what that hell Chloe?"

Chloe looks back, and I guess she decides we've gone far enough because she stops, and let's go of my hand. I lean forward bracing my hands on my knees, as I continue to gasp softly trying to catch my breath. Chloe shuffles her feet guiltily, and sighs. "Look Max, I'm sorry...I just, I mean Franks not really a bad guy, but I do owe him a lot of money I don't have right now."

I frown mildly, despite her assurances this still sounds sketchy, or hella sketchy? "Chloe..."

She shakes her head, and cuts me off before I can say anything else. "No Max. I know what you're going to say, but I promise you, it's not that big of a deal, his bark is way worse than his bite, I just didn't want him to bring down the mood is all. Alright?"

I sigh softly, and nod. "Alright... but, how did this happen?"

It was Chloe's turn to sigh. She brought us to a stop, and settled down on the tracks, gesturing for me to join her. She takes a deep breath as I settle down next to her. "I told you about how Rachel and I were going to make a break for it, before she pulled her little disappearing act, well my truck needed a lot of work if we were going to make it out of Oregon. So I borrowed the money from the only person I knew with enough bank to pay for all my repairs, Frank. He actually used to be a pretty okay guy, so it seemed like a good idea at the time."

I perk my brow at her skeptically, and Chloe just shrugs. "It's true... I mean he did have kind of a creepy thing for Rachel... though she did used to tease him a lot. Got a lot of freebies from him for it too, but otherwise... Okay guy."

"Okay, so what changed?" I title my head at her curiously, while reaching out to gently entwine our fingers.

"I don't know... I guess I just didn't pay up fast enough? I mean I guess I was kind of an asshole to him about it too... but he was being extra pissy for some reason, and Rachel had just disappeared, so I wasn't exactly in a good place..." she gives me a one shouldered shrug. "We butted heads a bit, and it just kinda went downhill from there. It's no big deal."

I frown mildly, and shake my head. "Chloe you owe a Drug dealer a lot of money... that sounds like a big deal to me."

She sighs exasperatedly. "Max, seriously this is Arcadia fucking Bay, not Seattle, or L.A. He's small time, no big deal. I'll figure it out soon, and it'll be fine. Stop worrying so much, I've got this." she punctuates her assertion by squeezing my hand.

I don't really feel much better about any of this, but I don't want to push it. If I push to hard Chloe will just dig her heels in even harder, and all I'll do is piss her off. She's so stubborn sometimes. I don't manage to stop the soft sigh that slips out, but I nod. "Okay Chloe I'll try, but... if you need anything, you know I've got your back right?"

She grins at me. "Of course I do Mad Max, we're back in action. You and me against the world."

I laugh softly, maybe a little bitterly. "I'm not sure how much help I'd be against the whole world, but I'll do my best."

Chloe groans, and shoots me an annoyed glance. "Max... Stop being so down on yourself. I said it once already, and I meant it. You're the most amazing person I know, and if you just get out of your own way? You'll make the world bow. I know it."

"Yeah right..." I start to shake my head, but pause, peeking over at Chloe. She has this serious look on her face, and I can't help but feel like maybe she really means that, that she isn't just being supportive. "You... really think so?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "I know it. Now stop fishing for compliments Caulfield." she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Hey! We're on a date, aren't you Supposed to compliment me?" I stick my tongue out at her right back.

A mischievous grin spreads across her face. "You are absolutely correct Caulfield. Okay, so how about this... The stench of your sweat after your little work out today is surprisingly not terrible."

I pull my hand away from hers, and wack her on the leg. "Rude!"

She laughs pulling away from me a little. "Hey! Well that's the last time I compliment you! Here I am trying to be nice about how much you stick, and you go and Hit me!"

I reach out and give her another good wack, which only serves to make her laugh harder. I cross my arms, and look away from her like I'm pouting. Really, I'm glad she's having fun, and I know she's just teasing, but that doesn't stop me from trying to get back at her a little. I do my best to sell it, and not looking at her helps keep me from losing it. I know I have her, as her laughing begins to subside.

"Max?" Chloe calls my name softly. "Hey Max..." she starts to sound a little worried as I continue to ignore her. "C'mon Max I was just kidding." she leans in closer to me, and I know I've got her now.

I turn towards her suddenly, and dig my fingers into her sides tickling gently. "Who stinks now huh Price?"

Chloe squirms, giggling uncontrollably under my assault. " S-St-Still y-you Max." she forces out between fits.

Unfortunately our fun is interrupted when the tracks begin to vibrate. I pull my hands away from Chloe and she makes an annoyed face. "C'mon Max... Trains coming." she gets up and reaches down to help me up. She leads us off the tracks just as the train blasts it's horn in the near distance.

We begin walking together slowly back to the junkyard. Chloe wraps an arm around my shoulder, and I wrap my arm around her waist. We don't talk, but we don't need to, and the train passing by beside us would obscure anything we had to say for now anyhow. We just enjoy each other's company as we make our way back to Chloe's truck. Luckily Frank isn't there anymore to hassle us, and we make it there without issue. We both climb in slowly, and Chloe starts up the engine, letting it idle there for a few moments.

"Do you... want me to take you home now?" Chloe asks me nervously, her eyes fixed out of the front windshield even though we aren't moving yet.

I reach over gently placing my hand on her thigh, and shake my head. "No... No I don't want to go home yet." my voice comes out soft, and equally nervous.

She let's out a breath, and grins over at me. "Can't get enough of me, Huh Caulfield?"

I just roll my eyes at her, and shake my head.

"So where do you want to go next?" she asks, still grinning happily.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know... anywhere with you."

I hear her exhale sharply, and look over in time to see her cheeks flush brightly. I can't help the grin that spreads across my face. She's so cute. Chloe looks back over at me, and clears her throat a few times before taking the truck out of park, and driving us away from the junkyard. She just concentrates on driving for a while, slowly regaining her composure, while I sit quietly, just enjoying that we're together. It's really nice just to be near her, so much has changed but this still feels just the same. Well, except now Chloe's driving us instead of... one of our parents.

"So... how about the lighthouse again? I know we were just there yesterday, and I'd suggest the beach instead but... sometimes Frank parks his RV down there." she shrugs, looking over briefly to give me an apologetic look.

I shrug one shoulder. "That's fine, I like the lighthouse. The view is great, and it's still kinda early so we'll probably be alone." I also like the idea of continued alone time with Chloe.

Chloe takes one hand off the wheel, and reaches over to take my hand. She doesn't look away from the road, but I can see her smiling as our fingers lace together like they were made to be that way. Silence returns to the cab of truck, except for the steady rumble of the engine. It's really peaceful actually, and I'm beginning to feel a little drowsy despite the face that it's only the afternoon. Everything just seems to melt away, leaving me and Chloe in our own little world, and I kinda wish this drive would last forever. It doesn't of course, and before I know it, we're pulling into a parking space near the trail that leads up to the lighthouse.

Chloe reluctantly separates out hands, and climbs out. I can already feel a small sense of loss caused by the absence of her hand in mine. She comes around to my side and opens the door offering me a hand down. I grin, and take her hand, as I slide out of the truck. "My aren't me chivalrous."

Chloe grins back at me, and offers me a little bow. " After you milady."

I begin to slowly make my way up the path. Chloe is quick to come to my side, and takes my hand. She keeps pace with me, without prompting this time, as we walk hand in hand up to the summit. The lighting isn't as dramatic as it was yesterday, but the view of the bay is still lovely. The sun sparkles on the water below, and the wind gently rustles through the trees around us. We are, luckily alone for now. Chloe leads us over to the bench and lets go of my hand so she can plop down on it carelessly. I take my time settling down, making sure I'm sitting correctly now that I'm missing a leg.

"So... uh, this view huh?" Chloe says, sounding a little awkward.

I laugh softly, and slide over to lay my head on her shoulder. "It Is nice... but we don't have to talk if you don't feel like it."

Chloe responds by wrapping her arm around my shoulders, and laughs nervously. "Yeah... but I just wanted to tell you how..." she pauses, and I angle my head to look up at her curiously. "This day has been fucking amazing Max, and you made that happen. I just wanted you to know how much this means to me."

"Chloe..." my voice comes out thick with emotion. "I... no, you're the one who made this day special Chloe. Today has been awesome, and I'm really glad you decided to say yes."

"So... does that mean there's another date in our future?" Chloe asks softly, the general veneer of self assurance she wears slipping once again.

"Um Yeah, are you cereal? Of course there is!" I grin up at her.

She turns her head to look down at me, and I'm suddenly aware of how close are faces are. Her nose is nearly touching mine. I feel my heart rate pick up as we just stare into each other's eyes. Is she going to kiss me? I lick my lips, my eye flitting down to her lips subconsciously. Chloe moves in just a hair's breadth closer, and I can feel her breath on my face. I think she's really going to kiss me. I hope I don't suck at this. My heart begins to pound harder as I panic a little. I want this so much. She tilts her head a little, and I close my eyes in anticipation. The sound of my phone going off causes us both to jump, pulling away slightly.

"Fuck!" I growl annoyed as I search my pockets to see who ruined our moment.

Chloe begins laughing, and my annoyance melts away, at least until I get my phone out. It's Mom calling. I sigh softly, and answer. "Hey Mom... Wh-what's up?"

"It's almost dinner time Maxine, I was getting worried." Mom says in her most reasonable tone of voice.

I try very hard not to roll my eyes. "I'm still out with Chloe Mom, I'm fine."

"Are you coming home soon? You don't want to be late for dinner tonight do you? Your Dad is going to be coming home tonight, and I know he'd like to see you." Mom was laying it on a little thick, but she wasn't exactly wrong either. After the accident Dad had to give up his job at the paper, and look for something with a higher salary. He got a job as a media consultant, or something, and has to travel a lot. Mom stayed in Arcadia bay, and kept her job so we would still have insurance while I was in the hospital.

I feel like shit for the sigh that escapes my lips. I do want to see my dad, and I do appreciate what he's doing for us, but I also want my time with Chloe, and some more independence. "Yeah... we were just about to leave anyway. I'll be home soon okay? I won't be late for Dad." I can see Chloe's mood falling out of the corner of my eye, and mine dips with it.

"Alright, I know your dad would appreciate that. I'll see you soon. I love you Maxine, and remember to thank Chloe for driving you around." mom says like I'm still a fucking child.

I groan softly. " Moom... I'm not a kid anymore..."

"You'll always be my baby." mom responds quickly. "Now hurry home, so you're not late for your dad. I'll see you soon." and she hangs up before I can say anything else.

I grunt, annoyed, and shove my phone back into my pocket. " I guess... I have to go home now. Dad's coming home tonight, and Mom doesn't want me to be late."

"Yeah... I got that." Chloe sighs out softly, as she begins to stand.

"Um... you still want to do this again?" my voice comes out timid, and small, and I hate how desperate I must sound. She probably thinks I'm just trying to manipulate her.

Chloe's eyes soften as she looks down at me, she offers out her hand to help me up. "Duh I do. You're stuck with me now Caulfield."

I smile as I take her hand, and she pulls me gently to my feet. "I... I'll probably be busy for the weekend since Dad's home, but...anytime after that we can go out again, or something..."

Chloe shrugs. "That's cool, we'll figure it out. I'll just text you, and we can figure it out this weekend, okay?"

I nod slowly. "Yeah, okay. We'll chat, and figure it out this weekend."

"C'mon Mad Max, it's time to get you home." She doesn't let go of my hand as we head back down the path towards her truck. I'm disappointed we didn't kiss, but it's been a really good day so far, so I'm happy. I hold on to that feeling as I let her take me home, and I have an inkling it's going to last me for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**So... it's been a little more than a month, Yikes! I just didn't have the time to write that I was hoping for. I'm still out here working at it when I can though! I probably could have gone on with this one honestly, but it's been a while since I updated, and it was getting kinda long already. I do have one important question though, since this has been expanded that means more bad language, more innuendo etc... should I bump this up to an M rating? Let me know what you think!**

I'm a little nervous as I sit down to dinner. Of course I've seen my Dad since I woke up, but not very often. He's still working hard because we still have a lot of bills to pay off. It makes me feel guilty just seeing him, which also makes me feel bad because we used to be close. He looks older, and tired, but happy. I mostly just eat quietly, while Mom, and Dad catch up. I know it's hard on Mom too, having Dad away so often, and I don't want interrupt. My silence doesn't go unnoticed forever though, eventually Dad looks my way, and gives me a smile. I feel oddly nervous when he looks at me, almost like he were a stranger I was meeting for the first time.

"How're you doing Max?" Dad asks gently. "You've been really quiet so far, what did you do today?"

I shift awkwardly in my seat before responding. "Um... I-I'm okay. I uh... had physical therapy today, and that was... was good. It's hard but I'm getting stronger."

He smiles at me. "That's really great Max. I'm glad to see you doing so well." his smile melts into a small frown. "Though... I didn't realize your sessions lasted into the afternoon, are you sure they're not pushing you too hard?"

I take a deep breath, and shake my head. " N-no... I wasn't at therapy for that long. Uh... after my session, Chloe came to pick me up and we went...out. On a date..."

I peek up at my parents to see how they react. For all I know Mom already knows, I have no idea what Chloe told her, but judging from the shocked look on her face I'm guessing not. Dad doesn't react, his face is blank, I just hope it's a good sign rather than a bad one. Moms face quickly resolves itself into a look of concern with a hint of disapproval. This is not going the way I'd hoped it would. I once again find myself wishing I could take it back now, just rewind and say nothing. Life is full of unusual events, but unfortunately, spontaneously developing magical powers isn't one of them. Part of me is still glad it's out there though, I'll just have to live with the consequences of my admission.

"Max..." my mom recovers first. "Don't you think it's a little... soon for dating? You're not even done with your physical therapy yet. I know you've made great strides in getting better but... this is awfully fast, and Chloe's... changed a lot since you were little."

I frown, the anger welling up inside until I'm ready to burst. "No, Mom, it's Not awfully fast." my voice comes out soft, and shaky with my effort not to start yelling. "I've been missing out on my life for long enough. I can't just stay inside all the time. It's not good for me, my therapists both say I need to start getting out, to start living again, and I Want to do that." hot, angry tears begin to stream down my face. "I've missed so much, I just... I want to live my life. I'm eighteen now, and I missed so much. Chloe's helping me do that... she may look different now, talk different, but I Know her. She's still the same Chloe I've always known." an awful thought occurs to me, what if this isn't about my recovery, or feelings at all. "Or... or is this because you're disappointed your daughters a dyke?"

Mom gasps, and Dad finally speaks up. "You know better than that Maxine, and to be honest we had a feeling this was going to come up since you were little. Your mother is just worried about you. We almost lost you... and we know you're grown up now, that you've missed so much, but it doesn't stop us from wanting to protect you. Nobody is telling you, or even asking you to stop anything. Your mother just wants you to think about taking it a bit easier for a while longer, that's all."

Shame burns through me, and I slouch down in my chair. I should know better, I'm not even sure why my thoughts went there, maybe it's because of the way she talked about Chloe, but my parents have always been very supportive of the equality movement. I sigh softly. "I... okay. But I'm not moving too fast for me. I'm taking things at my own pace, and if it feels like too much then I'm willing to take it easier, but I'm fine. I'm doing fine, and this is helping."

"And?" Dad raises an eyebrow at me expectantly.

I sigh again, softly, eyes glued to my lap. "And I'm sorry Mom... I didn't really mean to accuse you of being a bigot. I'm just... frustrated by everything."

Mom takes a deep breath, and let's it out slowly. "It's okay Maxine, and I'm sorry too, if I've been pushing you. Your father is right, I'm just worried about you after... the accident and what could have happened. I promise I'll try to ease up, if you promise you'll just be careful."

"I'm already being careful Mom, but... I promise I'll keep it up." I finally look up from my lap, and offer her a watery smile, which she returns in kind. I feel a little disingenuous, I'm not sure I really need to be making promises like that, but I want to keep the peace, and I am sorry for what I said earlier.

"Now... I brought home a big tub of Rocky Road ice cream. Max would you like to come help your Pop dish it up for all of us?" Dad asks as he stands, and collects both his, and Mom's empty plates.

I nod, and get up carefully. I carry my own plate with me, as I follow Dad into the kitchen. We both place our dishes in the sink, and set to work getting desert. By silent agreement, I go to the freezer to get the tub of ice cream while Dad gets down the bowls, and grabs the spoons. I set the tub on the counter, so Dad can begin to dish it up. I know he has something he wants to say, otherwise he wouldn't have asked me to help him, but that doesn't mean I'm going to help him start. I'm still kinda upset about what happened at the table, and maybe it's petty, but I just don't feel like making any of this easier on him.

Dad takes a breath. "Max... you know how your Mom can be, but you also know she's just worried about you. Now maybe the way she expressed that came out poorly, but it's important that you understand that it comes from a place of love. You know we both adore Chloe, she spent nearly as much time here, as you did at the Prices' house. Just give your Mom some time to adjust, it's hard to lose a child, and it's hard to watch them pull away. We lost you once, and when you came back..." Dad's voice breaks a little. "Well, you're trying to be a grown up right away, and while that's perfectly understandable it's still extra hard because of all the time we missed. I guess what I'm trying to say is just be patient with your Mom, she's doing her best."

A small sniffle escapes me, and I press my face into my Dad's chest. His arms encircle me, and squeeze gently. "I... I understand Pop, I'm sorry. I'm trying my best too."

"I know you are." he smiles down at me, as we separate. "So..." he begins casually, while starting to dish up the ice cream. "How was it?"

I consider pretending to have no idea what he means, but the goofy grin that spreads across my face gives me away. "It was amazing... We went to the Two Whales for lunch, and saw Joyce, and then Chloe just took me around... you know to get to know the town again." that was a lie, but I swallow down the apology that tries to escape my lips. It's better than telling my Dad Chloe took me to a junkyard, and having him worry. "And then we went up to the lighthouse. The whole time we just talked, or just existed with each other, and it was..."

"Amazing?" I can hear the smirk in Dad's voice, and nudge him with my elbow in retaliation.

"You're mocking me... but yes it was." I respond softly.

He laughs, and takes the tub of ice cream back over to the freezer. "Just a little bit, but I'm glad you had a good time. You two were always so close, I wasn't kidding when I said this wasn't unexpected. There was just always something in the way you two looked at each other... well that, and the time William caught you two playing doctor."

My Dad laughs as my face heats up. "Dad! W-we were little, and curious and d-didn't know any better!"

"I know, I know, I'm just teasing you." Dad says with laughter still in his voice. He picks up two of the bowls of ice cream and gestures for me to grab the third one. "It's my prerogative as your Father to hold embarrassing things over your head forever."

I roll my eyes eliciting more laughter from Dad as we head back to the dining area with the ice cream. Once everyone is served, desert is much less eventful, and I go back to mostly eating in silence. It's much less tense this time. I don't get to see him that often anymore but he is still my dad. I do feel a little bad that I needed him to show me that, but everything's been so crazy for a while now, that it doesn't feel like it's as big of a deal as maybe it should be. It's pretty nice though, the ice cream is good, and there's only a little remaining resentment lingering over what Mom said earlier. I do know she means well, and that does count for something, even if I feel like she doesn't respect my independence and capability enough. Okay so maybe there's more than a little lingering resentment, but I'm not going to let it ruin the rest of the night. The ice cream helps too, though next time maybe I can get dad to buy chocolate and coconut instead.

It's still pretty early, but I just need some time to myself, so I decide to call it an early night with my parents and head up to my room. I check to make sure my crutches are in easy reach before I sit down on the edge of the bed, to take my leg off. I set it gently out of the way, and then pull the sock off so I can massage the remainder gently. It's disconcerting still to not see my knee there anymore, but I'm starting to get used to it. That in and of itself is kind of a disconcerting thing on it's own, getting used to missing a part of your body. And it's not like your appendix or tonsils, this is something I've always been aware of, something I saw, even if I didn't notice it, everyday. Now it's gone, and I don't quite feel whole without it. I can feel my mood trying to nose dive when my phone beeps, letting me know I have a new text message. I reach over to my bedside table to pick it up, to see who it is. There's a very limited number of people it could be, just my parents downstairs, or Chloe.

Chloe: Yo hippie! How was dinner?

Me: kinda stressful. Mom thinks I shouldn't be dating, I kinda let that slip

Chloe: Fk that! You already let your inner rebel out once, keep doing it, down w/ the Man!

Me: I did kinda get into it w/ her Dad had to step in

Chloe: I know Ryan's a teddy bear, but dude is fucking scary, how'd that go?

Me: Fine, we talked a bit he said he thought this was going to happen

Chloe: What you dating, or you dating me?

Me: Second. Said something in the way we used to look at each other idk

Chloe: Well I don't blame you, I am hot as fuck

Me: You're also a dork :P

Chloe: NO EMOJI!

Me: :(

Chloe: Maaaax... you're killing me...

Me: fine... jeez don't die

Chloe: today was pretty cool, it's nice you're back Max

Me: Yeah, it was a good day Is it weird that I kinda miss you already?

Chloe: Max dude... that's p gay

Me: And who's fault is that?

Chloe: Idk... prob mine, being so hot and all I make all the ladies gay

Me: You are ridiculous

Chloe: but you love me!

Me: Yeah, I really kinda do

Chloe: Max... How do you fucking say things like that so casual?

Me: Idk, it's just how I feel We've been bffs since forever, and it just feels natural idk ignore me, Idk what I'm saying

Chloe: You're doing fine Max promise and ilu2 so...

Me: 3 3

Chloe: I'm not going to count that, but you're on thin ice Caulfield!

Me: Id be scared but you already said you love me so I know better

Chloe: I can still change my mind...

Me: Nope its out there forever now you 3 me

Chloe: Ugh just go to bed hippie

Me: What happened to down w/ the man letting my inner rebel out?

Chloe: smart ass

Me: you love it!

Chloe: Your ass? It's p bony, but yeah I kinda do

Me: :P

Chloe: NO EMOJI!

Me: :O

Chloe: Max...

Me: ^_^

Chloe: That's it, friendship over no more dates!

Me: :P

Me: Chloe?

Me: Wait, are you srs?

Me: Chloe don't even joke about that please?

Me: Chloe?

Chloe: Sorry I wasn't srs stop blowing up my phone step-dick was just giving me the third degree about my music again

Me: Srsly what's his problem?

Chloe: Prob just mad he's got a tiny dick

Me: gross how do you know?

Chloe: Duh it's obvious how he acts, and that muscle car of his obvs compensating

Me: yeah sounds like it sorry he's being a douche

Chloe: Yeah so when can we get together again?

Me: Idk maybe I can have you over for dinner tomorrow or sun if Mom doesn't freak, otherwise prob not till sometime during the wk

Chloe: Maybe I'll just sneak in your window at night like a fucking ninja

Me: Movie night does sound p chill

Chloe: Oh yeah sure we could have a movie night too

Me: Well what did you have in mind?

Chloe: idk nvm I was just kidding anyway

Chloe: Mostly

Me: You're a dork :P

Chloe: That's it! Go to bed Caulfield!

Me: Nooooo

Chloe: Then hurry up and open your window hippie, This ladder is fucking heavy

My eyes go wide, and I set my phone aside quickly. I can't exactly just hop out of bed easily anymore, not with my leg off, but I do get myself up and on my crutches fairly swiftly. I make my way over to the window, and stop there, leaning on my crutches as I look out into the pale light of dusk. There's Chloe, just standing in the yard under my window with a ladder she hopefully brought from home, grinning up at me. She places the ladder against the house under my window, and slowly climbs up to me, as I open the window for her. I take a step back to let her in, and she slides through the window obligingly. She picks herself up off the Floor, and dusts herself off before stepping into my personal space.

"I'm actually not going to stay long... but you forgot something when you went home." She grins impishly at my confused expression.

"What... did I forget?" my brows furrow further as I try and go over everything I took with me on our date.

"This." she says before she pushes in closer, her hands gently gripping my hips as she brings our lips together.

I let one of my crutches go, so I can hook my arm around her neck, pulling myself in as close as I can get. I'm honestly not sure what I'm doing but my lips part a little, and Chloe takes that as an invitation. I freeze for a moment as I feel her tongue, careful and gentle, slip forward. I'm not sure I'm ready for this, but It's happening, and ready or not, I also want it really badly. I can feel Chloe tense as she notices my hesitance, and deciding it's now or never, I gently slide my tongue forward to meet hers. For something that sounds like it'd be really gross, it is completely magical. The way our tongues danced together was amazing, and it lit a fire inside me with an intensity I didn't realize was possible.

Chloe pulls away slowly, leaving me feeling so dazed I almost tip over. She laughs softly, as she places her hands on my shoulders to help keep me steady. I blink at her a few times, just trying to remember how to do basic things, like breathing, and standing. I want to say something, to tell her how amazing that was, how much it means to me, how it makes me feel like I'm floating, and made of jello at the same time.

"Wowser." is all that comes out of my mouth.

Chloe stares at me for a moment before she starts laughing, and I find myself joining in. "You are so cute."

I stick my tongue out at her. "Hush... it just slipped out because I was, um, shit anything I say now will just inflate your ego more."

Chloe grins at me. "It's okay, I already know I'm good." she gives me a little wink, and leans in to give me another little peck on the lips.

I don't let her get away with just that little kiss though, I grab her by the collar, and pull her back in for another deep, lasting kiss. Chloe doesn't object. We slowly pull away again, and press our foreheads together, just staring into each other's eyes. I feel giddy, and I'm trying so hard not to say, or do something embarrassing right now. I wonder if she's doing the same thing right now? Probably not Chloe's always been so cool, and confident. I kinda hate myself for being such a lame cliché, but I could stare into her eyes for hours. Invariably our reverie is broken by a knock at my door.

"Max... it's your Pop. I know you're an adult now, but if you're going to have someone over could you please let us know first? And Chloe... next time, please just use the front door." my dad calls through the door, eliciting an eruption of laughter from Chloe, and a blush from me.

"Busted..." Chloe mouths at me, a grin splitting her face, and gives me a little wink.

"Sorry..." my voice comes out smaller than I intended it to be. I clear my throat softly to try again. "Uh... Yeah okay Pop! It was just a spur of the moment thing. We'll let you know next time."

"Alright Max... I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Chloe..." Dad calls back through the door.

"Goodnight Ryan!" Chloe calls after him, before turning her attention back to me. We both start laughing.

We start to lean in again, when there's another knock at my door. "Max, it's your Mommy..." I cringe at the maliciously delighted look Chloe gets when she hears that. "Just... don't stay up too late." she takes an audible breath. "And Chloe... I'm counting on you to look out for her, like you used to."

"Mom..." I sigh exasperatedly. "I'm fine I can take care of myself."

Chloe's eyes go soft, she gives me a quick peck, and turns towards the door. "Yeah, I definitely will Vanessa. I... fucked up before, but I've got my head out of my ass now. I'm never leaving her."

My mouth goes dry, and I feel like my heart just might burst. I lick my lips trying to summon up a little bit of moisture. "Chloe..."

Chloe laughs softly, and shakes her head. "Enough of this mushy shit... I was trying to kiss you goodnight."

"I like it when you're mushy..." I say softly as our eyes meet again.

"That's because you're a goop." Chloe says equally softly as she leans in until our lips meet.

When she pulls away this time, she looks a little dazed, and I definitely feel the way she looks. She smiles at me, and bends down, leaving me to balance on one crutch, to retrieve the one I dropped earlier. She stands back up, and gently slides it into place under my arm, before reaching up to brush her fingertips along my cheek slowly. It sends a cascade of tingles down my spine, and despite the fact that she just had her tongue in my mouth it makes me blush, just a little.

"I'll see you again soon super Max." she leans in giving me another quick peck on the lips, before heading towards the window.

I take a deep breath, for a moment there it seemed like I forgot how to breath, and nod. "Yeah... in awhile crocodile."

Chloe laughs, and ducks out of my window, climbing back down the ladder carefully. I head over to the window to watch her progress, just wishing she would stay a little bit longer. She collects the ladder from against the house, and looks up at me. She waves when our eyes meet, and I give her a solemn little wave in return. I miss her already. She keeps looking back, and up at my window as she heads away, and every time she does I give her another goodbye wave. I know we'll be able to see each other again soon, but parting now after that kiss already feels like too long. I can just make her out, standing in front of her garage looking back at my house, at me, before she carries the ladder into the garage and the door closes behind her. I turn from the window then, and make my way back to bed, the growing soreness in my arms barely noticeable against the tingling on my lips.

Blinking awake, I look around confused. I'm not in my bedroom anymore. Everything is kind of fuzzy, and soft, the indistinct scenery passes by my window quickly. I'm in a car. I remember this car. My heart rates picks up at my recognition of my surroundings, and I look around again spotting William in the driver's seat next to me. This is a dream, it Has to be a dream. I just need to wake up, and everything will be normal again, or as normal as things get after, after this day. I'm panicking a little, my heart is pounding, my chest is tight, but I'm not waking up. I pinch my legs, both of them, trying to get myself to wake up but nothing happens. I'm stuck here.

Everything is the same as it was that day, except that the world passing by outside the windows remains indistinct. I can feel the dread pooling inside me, a cold pit in my stomach, as we drive down the road. I don't want to be here, I don't want to go through this again. William reaches over, and plays with the radio for a moment until he finds a song he likes. Some country song I never knew the name of, but will remember for the rest of my life begins to fill the car, and William begins to hum along. It can't be long now, everything is exactly the way it was. I just want to wake up.

"What's wrong Max? You seem tense." William turns down the radio a bit as he addresses me.

"This isn't real, it's just a dream..." I tell myself softly, trying to keep calm.

"Just because it's a dream, doesn't mean it isn't real Max." William responds gently.

I shake my head slowly. "That doesn't make any sense... how can this be a dream, And be real too?"

"Because I still exist here..." he points to my head. "...and here." he points to my chest like I'm in some cheesy drama film.

"I-I'm s-sorry William..." I stutter out, my voice thick with grief. Seeing him again, even if it is just a dream is hard.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you should really listen to your therapist. She does get paid a lot of money after all." he laughs softly.

"But... I k-killed you." I reply weakly. I just want to wake up.

"You didn't kill me Max, the driver of that semi falling asleep at the wheel wasn't your fault." there was a firmness in his voice I didn't often hear. The William I remember was generally more soft spoken, and less serious than this, but it wasn't out of character either.

"But you wouldn't have been there to get hit if I hadn't been there!" I yell back angrily, turning my face to stare out the window. I'm not really mad at him of course, this all just hurts so much, and it's my fault. I'm mad at me.

"You don't know that for sure Max... which is why I can say any of this. It's just a dream... these are all things you already know." William seems completely unaffected by my outburst, there's even humor in his voice as he speaks.

"Maybe..." my voice comes out small, and weak. "But I don't feel like any of it's true." I take a deep breath. "I wish it had been me..." my voice comes out as barely even a whisper.

"Max... " he begins gently, but I cut him off.

"No! No... I do... if, if it had been me instead, Joyce, and... and Chloe... would..." I can't form words anymore, I'm sobbing too hard.

"Max..." William places his hand on my shoulder gently. It feels so real. "Joyce wouldn't want you to trade places with me, and Chloe especially wouldn't want that either. Your parents would be devastated if they lost you forever, and I wouldn't want you to trade places with me either. I'm glad you're still alive, or I would be if I wasn't..."

"Dead?" I chime in morosely.

"Well... I wasn't going to say it." he chuckles softly. "I didn't want to kill the mood. Too soon?"

I groan, laying my head against the window, and watching the indistinct landscape as it slowly becomes more defined.

"I'm glad Chloe has you back in her life Max." William speaks up breaking the silence that had fallen over the two of us. "You both need each other."

I snort, shaking my head. "Yeah right... I'm pretty sure I need her more than she needs me. She... she replaced me while I was... comatose."

"She didn't replace you Max... she was hurting, she was afraid you were never going to wake up. She tried to move on, is that so bad?" he asks, his voice gentle.

"But she didn't even come to see me when I started waking up!" I yell back, the anger, and feeling of abandonment creeping back up inside.

"Maybe she was afraid to be disappointed. You know how unlikely it was for you to come out of it at all, let alone with all your lights still on. Would you have done anything different if you were in Chloe's shoes?" he turned away from the road to perk a curious brow at me.

I just deflate, all the energy flowing out of me. "I... want to say yes, but... I don't know." I sigh softly. "I don't know what I'd do if we were separated, and I was grieving."

"Well there you go. You're back now, and Chloe needs you too." he reaches over and pats my shoulder gently. "You're doing better than you think Max. Chloe seems happy, and she makes you happy too right?"

I nod. "Yes, she does. There's so much bullshit right now, but... she makes it seem like it's not so bad, like I can actually face everything." the laugh that escapes me is a little rueful. "She makes me feel like I actually know what I'm doing."

"And she needs you too Max. You complete each other. I can't be around anymore, and I need someone to make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble. Looking back, making her middle name trouble was probably a mistake." he gives me that grin, he always used to have when he made a bad joke, and I can't help the half laugh, half sob that bubbles up out of me.

"I-I'll try my best..." I say quietly.

"I know you will Max." he reaches over to pat my shoulder gently, every bit the paternal figure I remember. "Now... it's almost time for me to go, don't be afraid. Remember it's just a dream."

I look around me in alarm, as I realize the scenery outside the window has become clear, and familiar. I know where we are. The location has been burned into my memory since the accident all those years ago. We're nearly at the intersection where it happened. My heart begins to pound wildly in my chest, and my breathing becomes labored and erratic. William is no longer talking, just humming along to the radio as if he's unaware of what's going to happen. I can see the truck barreling down the road, and I know it's not going to stop. I want to scream at him, to jerk the wheel or something to make him swerve, but I'm frozen in place until the truck rams into the drivers side, with an awful crunch. Everything is chaos as glass flies, and metal screams, and I scream, and everything jerks to a halt.

Screaming fades into distressed moaning, as I land with a hard thud on the floor, still struggling to escape. I quiet myself as reality filters back in, but I can't stop the tears streaming down my cheeks. Any reminder of that day is hard, but that dream, it was so real. I miss William, and I feel so terrible for taking him away from Chloe. No matter what anyone says I know I'm partially responsible for his death. I just lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, and let myself cry for a while. No one comes to check on me, which I'm glad for. I'm too drained to deal with my parents right now. It feels strange to think that, at least when your a kid you usually want your parents after a nightmare right? I'm not sure this was exactly a nightmare though, but it's left me feeling like I just want to be alone for right now. I take a deep breath, and pull myself back up into my bed. I'm probably going to have a sore hip tomorrow from where I landed on it when I fell out of bed, but I'm exhausted now, so I'll just have to wait and deal with it in the morning. I let my eyes drift closed again, and I fall into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

Sunlight falls upon my face, and filters in through my eyelids, pulling me back into the waking world. I blink a few times, trying to clear the sleep from my eye, and clear the fuzz from my brain. I yawn, stretch, and consider trying to go back to sleep, but the vivid memories of the dream I had convinces me to get up. Despite the rest of my night having been fine, I don't want to risk having another dream like that, at least not for what will likely only be another few minutes of sleep anyhow. With a groan, I get myself into a sitting position, and stare at my prosthetic. I really need to shower, and I'm trying to remember where I put my limb cover. I reach down and pick up my leg off the floor, strapping it on, and reaching for my cane. I'm pretty sure it's in the closet, so I head over there first to look. Halfway to my closet the events of the night prior hit me all over again, and I freeze, my hand going up to my lips. Chloe kissed me. Last night Chloe kissed me! She came over just to kiss me. Maybe today is going to be a good day after all. There's a grin on my face all through the search for my cover, and all through my shower too, the memory of the dream I had fading under the much nicer memories of Chloe's lips on mine.

I head downstairs slowly, the smell of coffee the only indication that I'm not the only one awake right now. Making my way into the kitchen I find my Dad leaning against the counter, pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee. Something seems to have gotten him up early too. He gives me a smile when he notices me, and reaches up to get down a second mug to start pouring. I give him an appreciative smile as I approach.

"Morning honey." he wraps his arm around my shoulders, and pulls me in for a hug. "You're up a bit early, did you sleep okay?"

"Mm..." I just hum noncommittally, not really feeling up to discussing my dreams, and grab the mug my Dad prepared for me. "Thanks..."

He chuckles softly, and leans down to kiss the top of my head before he let's go so I can drink my coffee. "I guess you're still not quite with us huh? I get it, I don't quite feel human before my first cup either."

"Hmm..." I hum again, and take a sip of my coffee. My eyes widen in surprise. This is definitely not the Colombian my Mom usually buys. "This is... really good, what is this?" I look up at my dad questioningly.

He smiles down at me. "It's something I picked up in a little locally owned coffeehouse in Seattle. It's an Indian bean, that was traditionally left out to be washed by the rains during monsoon season." His smile turns a little rueful. "I doubt they actually do that anymore... but it's really good either way."

"Mmhm..." I nod emphatically, and take another sip. "You need to get more of this... Lot's of this."

He laughs softly. "Alright, next time I'm in the area I'll stock up, and bring it home with me, or mail it to you. If I'm going to be gone awhile..." his smile dies a bit, and I can see the fatigue behind his eyes. I feel bad all over again. If I hadn't been in that accident he wouldn't have to work so hard.

"Pop I..." I start, but he shakes his head.

"It's okay Max, it's worth it, and it won't be forever. Once our bills go down a bit, I can see about getting a less travel intensive position. Maybe even go back to working at a newspaper." he shrugs, giving me a genuine smile. "Everything is going to work out just fine."

I'm not nearly so optimistic about things, but I give him my best smile anyway. "I hope so..."

"It will Max." he smiles at me. "Now why don't you go sit down, and I'll make us some breakfast. Bacon and eggs sound good?"

I nod, and refresh my cup of coffee before I head out to the dining table. Dad left the newspaper there, and I pick it up as I sit myself down. There's honestly not much of interest to me in the paper, but it's become a habit, and well, it fills time while I'm waiting for breakfast. I used to read the paper everyday back when my Dad worked there, but that was mostly just to support him. Not a lot goes on in Arcadia Bay that's worth reading about, and what does end up in the paper is often kind of depressing. The Prescotts are buying up more land, or the fishing industry is continuing to decline. The rest is pretty much just the local sports teams, and local events. I wonder why Dad doesn't subscribe to national publication now that he's not working locally anymore? I place the paper to the side, done with it in more way than one, and finish off my coffee. I'm just considering getting up to get more, when Mom shuffles in, leans over to kiss me on the top of the head, and then settles heavily into the seat next to me.

"Morning Maxine... how're you feeling? You didn't stay up too late did you?" Mom's voice is still rough with sleep.

"I'm fine... I didn't stay up very long either. Chloe just stopped by real quick to give me something I forgot... that's all." I can't help the goofy little smile that spreads across my face as I relive the kiss we shared again.

Mom perks her brow up at me skeptically. "Uh-huh... Well just make sure you're getting enough sleep, especially on the nights before you have physical therapy."

"I will Mom, you don't need to worry." I quickly assure her.

We sit in awkward silence for a few moments, until Mom gets up, with a groan. "I'm going to get some coffee, would you like a refill?" she gestures at my empty mug, one eyebrow perking up questioningly.

I look at my poor mug, so lonely without any coffee to fill it up, and nod. "Yes please."

"Coming right up." Mom takes my mug, and shuffles into the kitchen with an audible yawn.

My mind starts to wander back to that dream. William, the car, the Crash, most of it kind of runs together, but some parts of it still stand out so vividly. I've never been a big believer, and neither are my parents, but I can't help but feel like maybe William really was reaching out to me from, where ever he is now. I kinda feel bad though, if he's spending time on me, does that mean he could be visiting Chloe instead? I'm sure she needs him more than I do. Maybe this line of thought is completely insane, and it was just a dream, and I should get over it. Maybe this is something I should bring up to my therapist. My thoughts don't go much further though as Mom sets my refilled mug in front of me.

"Something wrong sweetie?" Mom asks me, a hint of concern in her voice as she settles back down at the table with a fresh mug of her own.

I shake my head. "No... just, thinking too much I guess. It's nothing." I shake my head again and reach for my mug. _Oh yes black coffee, you will be mine._

She doesn't really look convinced. "Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything Maxine."

I blanch a little when she uses my full name. "Yeah, it's okay, just bad dreams is all..."

It looks like she wants to ask me about it, but I'm saved by the arrival of my Dad with breakfast. He sets a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me, and Mom, and heads back into the kitchen to get his own. Mom gives me a look over her plate, but I just set myself to eating, and pretend I don't notice. We eat in silence for a while, an uncertain atmosphere surrounding our little gathering. It almost feels like we're all strangers now. Mom and Dad have new lives I wasn't a part of for so long, and I'm not the same person I was before the accident either. My therapist says people react differently to trauma, and that it's perfectly normal for me to need to try and find myself again after the accident. Though sometimes I feel like all I'm doing is trying to go back to who I was. I wonder if that's okay too?

"So how do you ladies feel about a picnic lunch on the beach today?" Dad's voice startles me out of my musings.

"That could be nice... it's been awhile since we've been out to the beach as a family..." mom replies softly, and then turns to address me. "What do you think Max? Are you up for a trip to the beach?"

I push some my eggs around on my plate a little as I think about it. It's still weird for me to go out in public with my prosthetic, but then again I just walked to Chloe's in shorts a couple days ago. My leg was on full display then. "I guess that could be fun... I could get my cover to keep the sand out... I don't have an aqua leg though so... I can't really go swimming at all, if that's what you were thinking..."

"Well we don't have to go swimming." dad shakes his head. "There's plenty of other things we could do while there... or we can do something else together today instead? Do they still project movies onto the side of that old barn at night?"

Mom shakes her head sadly. "Prescott bought the land about a year ago, and tore it down."

Dad frowns. "That's a damn shame. I remember how excited Max used to get for movie night, though I'm not sure if she was excited about the movies so much as being allowed to stay up past her bedtime."

"Yeah... it is." mom sighs wistfully. "It was my favorite summer tradition."

"Well we could all go out for a nice family lunch, or dinner today?" Dad says, eager to change the subject.

"We could still watch a movie, we could Netflix and chill." mom says, sounding extremely proud of herself.

Dad's eyes bug out, and it's clear he's trying not to laugh about something. He clears his throat. "Vanessa, Honey... that doesn't mean what you think it means."

Both of us stare at him curiously, and I can tell he's still highly amused by it, but he just shakes his head. "It's not important. We could do that, maybe order in, or I could pick something up?"

I consider pushing the issue, but decide I can just ask Chloe later. I give Dad a shrug in response. "Well... staying in is always nice, but I'm okay to do any of those things if you want. We could even mix and match a little. Go out to dinner, then come back for a movie? Go out for lunch then a walk on the beach?"

Dad sighs softly. "Alright... I guess it's up to me then?" Neither I, nor Mom respond, which just pulls another sigh out of Dad. "Fine. I want to hit the beach, so how about we stop somewhere to pick something up, and have a picnic lunch on the beach?"

"That sounds lovely." Mom says, giving Dad a smile. "What should we pick up? Pizza?"

I perk up a little. Maybe if we go to the Two Whales to pick up some burgers, or sandwiches, I can see Chloe for a few minutes. "I'm kinda in the mood for a burger." I venture softly.

Dad smirks at me like he can see right through me. "Well... I have been away for a while, and they don't have Two Whales anywhere else. One of their burgers does sound really good." maybe he can...

"You know how I feel about you eating so much red meat... but since this is our rare family time, I guess I can over look it today." Mom says as she gives Dad a playfully put upon look.

Dad gives me a sly wink, and then turns a mischievous grin on Mom. "Well since you're being so gracious about my burger for lunch, I promise I'll have a salad for dinner. Tacos count as a salad right?"

I can't help the little giggle that squeaks out of me, causing Mom to roll her eyes, and shake her head at the both of us. "Don't encourage him Maxine... you know he won't quit it if you do."

I just give her a shrug, and she shakes her head, laughing softly. "You two are incorrigible."

The rest of breakfast passes by slowly. My parents talk about work, and the places Dad's been to, or what happened here while he was gone. Just a lot of small things, that probably seem important when you're away. I don't add much to the conversation, I just concentrate on eating, and absently answering the occasional question that comes my way. Mostly I let my mind wander to the previous night, (insert hearts, and flowers) and Chloe's hands on my hips, her lips on mine, and her tongue. I used to worry so much about my first kiss, that it'd be gross. It felt so wonderfully natural though. Maybe that was because it was Chloe? I don't know, but I can't stop thinking about it. I need to send her a message, let her know we'll be stopping by the Two Whales around lunch time. Maybe she'll get it in time to be there when we arrive. I hope she'll be there.

I head up to my room after I put my dishes away. I know my mom wants us to have family time now, while Dad's home, but I'm sure they appreciate having some time to themselves. They seem to be still very much in love with each other, and that can't be easy when Dad's away so much for work. Besides, giving them some time alone also gives me time to send a message to Chloe. I doubt she's awake yet, but if I send her the message now, it's more likely that she'll get it before we're already on our way. I know it won't be a lot of time, but I hope she still wants to try and meet up. I want to see her again so badly it actually kinda hurts. I thought that only happened in fiction, but apparently it happens to me. Does that make me some kind of stereotype, or maybe just an archetype? Max Caulfield, the archetypical love struck teenager. Would Chloe want to kiss me again if she knew how much I was obsessing? I take a deep breath and take out my phone. Enough overthinking Max, just tell her what's going on today.

Me: hey Chloe Dad wants to go to the beach for lunch do the picnic thing

Me: we're going to the Two Whales to pick up burgers Maybe you could be there when we show up?

Me: we can talk 4 a bit? Just a thought

Me: Ill txt you before we leave maybe see you later :*

I lay my phone down on the bedside table, and look around my room for something to keep myself occupied with. My eyes alight on my guitar. I got it when I was thirteen, but because of my accident I never did get a chance to learn to play. I consider picking it up and starting now, I mean I've got time on my hands, and I do still kinda want to learn. I head over to my laptop, and look up a few instructional videos for beginners, then grab my guitar, and get started. At the very least this will help keep me from just staring at my phone until Chloe responds.

My fingers hurt by the time my phone buzzes a couple times, telling me I have new texts. I know I have to build up callouses if I want to play, but I didn't realize it'd be so uncomfortable. Still I want to learn to play, so I'll just have to power through. I lean my guitar against my desk, and get up, taking a moment to stretch out all the kinks I developed from sitting in one place for so long. I hurry over to my bedside table to check to see if the message was from Chloe. I mean I don't really have many people on my phone, but it could still be Mom or Pop trying to get my attention from downstairs or something. I pick up my phone, and my heart skips a beat. It's Chloe.

Chloe: don't you sleep Caulfield? But I was planning to go to the Two Whales for lunch anyway, so I'll meet you there Also...

Chloe: NO EMOJI

I laugh softly, and consider bombarding her with emojis, but decide against it. I doubt she'd change her mind about meeting up with me out of spite, but I don't want to push it. It is fun to push her buttons a little sometimes though. I take a deep breath, and compose my response.

Me: Yay! I'm looking forward to it.

Me: Yesterday was really fun, it felt kind of like being kids again, but so much better and I'm still kinda tripping over that kiss. I can't wait for our next date, or even just till we can hang out again properly. I'll see you soon! XOMAXO

Chloe: Ugh so mushy... I'm heading out soon,and you better not be keep me waiting

I set my phone back down, and get up to get changed, again. I don't really get dressed up, but I do put on something a little more appropriate for being outside in the summer. I pick out something sleeveless, with a very dapper llama on it, and a pair of shorts. I also retrieve my cover again, and sit down on the deg of my bed to put it on my prosthetic. It's not very attractive, but then neither is my prosthetic, but it works as advertised. Utilitarian is probably an apropos description. I could have gotten something nicer, but I wasn't willing to let my parents pay for it. They have enough to pay for already. With still more time to kill, I decide to pick my guitar back up, and go back to practicing, until someone calls me down so we can leave.

I send Chloe a quick text before we head out the door letting her know we're on our way to the Two Whales. Mom opens the door to the back seat for me, and then places the beach blanket on my lap after I'm in and buckled up. Dad pulls out of our driveway, as Mom begins to play with the radio. I'm not sure what she's looking for, but I don't pay a whole lot of attention to the stations she passes by. Mostly I'm just thinking about Chloe. I'm excited to see her again, though I wonder if she's going to get annoyed with me clinging to her so much. I should probably be out trying to make some other friends, but that's never been easy for me, and it's even harder now. Chloe was basically my only friend for so long, but she was all I ever needed. Now that we're older though... that might not be healthy for us. I definitely see Chloe in my future, but still worry I might just be chasing ghosts from my past. Then again... that kiss. I always feel so much more self-assured when I'm around Chloe, everything just makes more sense when we're together. That has to mean something... right?

I'm pulled from my thoughts, as the music slowly filters though, and chills me to my core. A lump forms in my throat, and feel like I can't breathe. My heart starts racing so fast I feel like it might explode. This song, it takes me right back to my dream, right back to the day of the accident. William singing along, the sun shining in through the windows, the screech of tires, and scream of twisting metal. I'm starting to hyperventilate now.

"Mom... turn it off, turn it off Please..." I gasp out between breaths, my voice sounds weak, and brittle.

Tears stream down my face as Mom shuts off the music, and twists in her seat to look at me, deep concern written on her face. "Maxine, Honey, what's wrong?"

"Th-this s-song... William..." is all I manage to blubber out.

Mom looks over at Dad. "Ryan... maybe we should postpone the beach..." she looks back to me, speaking softly, as Dad pulls over to the side of the road. "Max honey, do you want to go home? We can just turn around if you want..."

"No!" I gasp out. I cringe a bit at my tone. I want to see Chloe, I need to see Chloe. " I-I... no... I just... sorry, I wasn't expecting to hear that song... it j-just caught me by surprise. I'm... I'm okay now that it's off." I take a few deep shaky breaths, and try to give Mom a reassuring smile. From the look on her face, it doesn't seem like I'm very convincing.

"Are you sure? We don't have to go out today, we don't mind going home if you need to..." she responds trying to sound reassuring. It might even have worked, if I had been worried about ruining family time. I'm a terrible daughter.

"No... I'm okay. I just... I just want to go have lunch." I say softly, my breathing, and voice under much better control now.

"Well... if you're sure..." Mom turns back around, and Dad starts driving again.

The rest of the drive passes in silence. My parents cast a few worried glances back at me through the mirror, while I try and clean my face up a little. I don't want Chloe to know I had a melt down in the car, and I definitely don't want her asking me about it. I don't want to lie to her, but she doesn't need a reminder of her Dad's death either, so I feel like it'd just be best to avoid the whole situation. My eyes are still a bit red rimmed when we pull into the Two Whales parking lot, but there's not much I can really do about that. I slide the blanket off my lap, and gingerly exit the car. The prospect of Chloe being here waiting for me does cheer me up a bit, as we head inside.

Mom and Dad stop at the counter to talk to Joyce, and presumably make our orders. I look immediately over towards our usual booth, trying to find Chloe. She stands as our eyes lock, and I hurry over, to throw my arms around her, and bury my face in her chest , just breathing her in. Chloe's arms come up slowly, to wrap around me uncertainly, probably thrown off by my reaction to seeing her.

"Whoa... What's up Super Max? You okay?" Chloe asks, a hint of concern creeping into her voice.

I take a few more moments to compose myself again, and nod into her chest. "I... yeah, I'm okay, I'm just... really glad you're here."

She laughs softly, though it's tinged with a little bit of nerves. "Where else would I be Max? You uh haven't been smoking up again have you? Kidding."

"I... sorry... rough car ride." I finally pull back to look up at her face. She smiles when our eyes meet, but it doesn't completely hide the concern in her eyes.

"Don't apologize Max, sometimes shit happens. You're fine... and I enjoyed my morning grope." her smile turns into a playful grin.

"Is it still morning if it's lunchtime?" I pose back to her playfully.

"It's before noon, so still morning." she shrugs her with just her shoulders, her arms still otherwise wrapped gently around me. "Are you sure you're okay Max?" she gives me a serious look, the concern back in her eyes.

"Yeah... It was nothing really. I'm better now, that I'm here. With you." I give her a smile, and it's a genuine one. I really do feel better just being near her again. I just don't want to tell her what happened, she doesn't need reminders of what happened, I don't need reminders either for that matter.

She squints at me suspiciously for a few moments, and then decides to let it go. "So... you got a swimsuit on under this get up? I bet you look hot... not as hot as me, but, pretty good at least." she gives me a playful wink.

I laugh softly, and shake my head. "I can't go swimming so... no suit."

"Why not?" Chloe's brow perks up curiously. "I thought that thing on your leg there was like a swimsuit for it, or something..."

I shake my head. "No... that's to keep the sane out mostly. I can't go swimming because I don't have a... a leg for that. It needs to have no joints, or locking joints so that it doesn't just float all over the place." I can't quite look at her while talking about my stupid leg. I just couldn't stand to see the look on her face right now.

"That sucks... but you could still do some tanning or something, you know... cover yourself in oil... lay out in a little two piece..." she shakes her head, as if to clear it. "Shit, what were we talking about again?"

I laugh, and gently push her away. "You're such a dork... but thanks. You always know how to make me feel better."

"It's what I'm here for." she smiles and pulls me back in against her.

"Maxine Sweetheart... I hate to interrupt, but we're all set to go when you're ready." Mom calls from behind me.

I sigh softly, looking up into Chloe's eyes. "I guess I have to go do family stuff now..."

"Yeah... seems like it." Chloe looks a little pained, I bet she's wishing she could have family time with William again. She could have, if I hadn't needed a ride that day.

Chloe sensing the change in my mood, gently touches my cheek. "Hey Max... it's cool. I'll call you later..." she lowers her voice. "Or maybe even sneak in your window again..."

I laugh softly. "You can just use the front door you know."

She shrugs. "I could, but it's a lot more fun if I sneak in. As I'm sure you'll soon realize."

I roll my eyes at her. " If you say so..."

"Are you questioning your captain, Long Max Silver?" she smirks down at me. "That's mutiny you know..."

"Well I wouldn't want to do that..." I stick my tongue out at her. "So I guess I'll just take your word for it... for now."

"Damn right you will!" she laughs giving me a gentle squeeze. "I'll see you later Max."

"You better..." I start to head back to my parents, but turn around about half way and hurry back over to Chloe. "I forgot something..." I get up on my toes and press my lips to her gently. "Bye..."

I leave Chloe looking stunned, but happy as I head back over to my parents my cheeks burning. It feels so good to just be able to do that whenever I want. Dad gives me a thumbs up as I approach, and I roll my eyes at him. I think the rest of the day is going to be a good one. We head out, and pile back into the car so we can head to the beach for our family picnic. I feel so much lighter than I did earlier, and I'm actually looking forward to the beach. Despite everything, I'm having a pretty good day.

 **I had so much fun writing the texting exchange. I know I kinda didn't abbreviate consistently, but I have so much trouble not just typing everything out fully when I have a keyboard at my disposal. Oh well, I hope it flowed organically anyhow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oof, so it's finally finished! I'm sorry all my updates have been taking so long, I'm Trying. As I was writing this I realized I really am not sure what a healthy happy family look s like. All this family interaction is hard. This one is also kind of a reminder that Max isn't the only one with issues. I hope you enjoy! Comments are always welcome.**

I lay on the bed, just staring at the ceiling, my phone nearby. My mind wanders as I wait to see if Chloe calls me like she said she would. My day has been pretty good. The picnic with my family was pretty nice, despite what happened earlier.. We mostly just sat and ate, went for a little walk on the beach. I spotted Chloe a couple times, watching us, but keeping her distance. If my parents noticed, they didn't say anything about it, nor make any attempt to either send her along, or invite her over. She wasn't that subtle, but they may just not have noticed, and I appreciated being able to see her nearby, just in case I guess. Her presence was enough to keep my mind off of my dreams, and the accident. Sometimes I feel like I'm relying too much on Chloe, especially after such a long period of time apart. Then again, this is how it always was between us when we were kids, and it really doesn't feel like it was that long to me. I used to worry about it back then too, but Chloe never seemed to mind, and she still doesn't show any indication that she does now either. She's not good at hiding her emotions, no matter how hard she tries.

I turn my head, and stare hard at my phone, trying to will it to ring, or maybe trying to contact Chloe telepathically. Unfortunately I'm no Jean Grey, so my silent appeals to Chloe to call me go unheard. I let out a heavy sigh, and reach over to grab the offending device. I know she said she'd call, but maybe I should just suck it up and call her first. The fear that she hasn't called yet because she doesn't want to talk to me right now weighs heavily in my chest, and freezes my finger over the lock screen. Chloe's been so sweet and supportive, but what if she's tired of me? What if I'm just being a nuisance to her, and she's finally realized it? Or worse, what if Rachel realized she made a mistake, and contacted Chloe today? She left me alone in that hospital to be with Rachel, would she leave me again if Rachel snapped her fingers? I bit my lip hard enough to hurt, and dropped my phone next to me on the bed, with a groan. Chloe wouldn't do that. I keep telling myself that over, and over, and I do know she wouldn't, but I'm still afraid of it happening anyway. I know I'm not being rational, but that doesn't stop the cold pit in my stomach from forming whenever it pops into my head. Back to the depths of my subconscious foul thoughts! If only.

A banging at my window nearly startles me out of bed, and onto the floor. That Must be Chloe! I grab my cane, and slide off the bed, hurrying over to the window, and throwing it open. Hands reach through, gently grabbing the sides of my face, and pulling towards the open window, as Chloe leans forward until our lips meet in the middle. The kiss is soft, and sweet, and deep, but much to short. It's enough though to send relief flooding through me, to calm all those little worries and doubts, and make everything seem like it just might be okay again. Better than okay, because Chloe is here now, and she's with me. I'm whole again. I wonder if I make Chloe feel the same way?

When Chloe let's me go, she has a look of wonder on her face, like she can't quite believe that really happened. It doesn't last long of course, she replaces it quickly with a smirk. "Are you going just stand there staring, or are you going to let me in Caulfield?"

I give her a playful smirk right back. "I haven't quite decided yet, the view Is pretty nice." I wait a moment before taking a slow, and careful step back to give her room to slip inside.

"Smart ass." she grumbles at me, but the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth gives her away.

"So I've been told." I laugh softly, as she slips inside and closes my window.

Chloe steps into my personal space, placing her hand hands gently on my shoulders. I look up at her, my heart pounding wildly in my chest as I anticipate a kiss. She smirks at me teasingly, as though she can read my mind, and is holding off to make me suffer. I lick my lips, a little nervously, I have no idea where my nerves are coming from, we've done this before, but something about being this close to Chloe leaves me feeling more than a little inadequate, like I'll never be good enough for her. She bites her lower lip as she stares back at me, and I wonder if she feels the same way right now too. She starts to lean in, and my hand slips up to rest gently on her cheek as our lips finally come together.

She kisses me softly, tenderly. It's so sweet and loving, and I just melt into her. Chloe can be rough around the edges, but underneath it all is a soft, sensitive core. This is the Chloe I've always known, the part of Chloe that never changes no matter how much life throws at her. I love all of Chloe, but this is my favorite part of her. The fireworks stop as she pulls away slowly, and presses her forehead to mine. Her eyes shine as she looks into mine, and I'm captivated. My hands itch for something only half remembered, something from the past I can't quite place, and I want to be able to capture this moment forever.

"What're you thinking Max?" Chloe's soft voice breaks through my mental fog.

My cheeks flush a little, and I laugh nervously. "Um... you, mostly."

"Well yeah, obviously, I'm hella awesome!" she grins at me playfully, though it's short lived. The playfulness in her smiles dies, leaving it looking somewhat apprehensive before she continues. "but you just looked so far away... are you still tripping over whatever happened earlier today?"

"No..." I shake my head. "I'm fine now, really." I give her a reassuring smile, a genuine one. She's so sweet for still being worried.

"Uh... what, what did happen?" Chloe licks her lips nervously, looking down at me with that same concerned expression. "I mean if you want to talk about it... if not that's cool too, no big."

I sigh softly. I don't really want to bring up the accident, and William to Chloe, but she already looks a little like I've rejected her, and I don't want her to feel like I don't trust her either. I take her hand and lace our fingers together before leading her over to the bed, and pulling her down to sit with me. It'll be easier if we're sitting, probably. I lay my head on her shoulder, and just breath for a few moments, soaking in the silence, and Chloe's presence. She feels so warm, and I feel so safe with her beside me, that I find myself relaxing a little despite my apprehension.

I take a deep breath before I begin. "It was... stupid really. Just a song came on the radio, and it was the same song..." my voice comes out thick, and small, despite my best efforts to control it. "...the same song that was playing when..."

I don't get to finish my thought, as Chloe grabs me and pulls me in against her tightly. "It's okay Max... I got it. That's... I can't imagine what you went through, but it's okay, you're here, and you're safe. With me." she kisses my temple gently.

I lean into her, and she gives me a gentle squeeze. "I saw you, you know... keeping your distance on the beach." I let out a watery laugh.

I have no idea what you're talking about Caulfield." Chloe says with a playful lilt to her voice.

I roll my eyes. "Oh, I guess it must have been one of the other blue haired punks who live in Arcadia Bay then. My mistake."

"Must have been." Chloe says, through barely contained laughter.

I turn my head up to perk my brow at her incredulously, which just serves to make her laugh out loud. "Because Arcadia Bay is known for it's love of punk rock..." I continue to press, enjoying the reaction I'm getting out of her.

"Yep, yep. Punk rock capitol of Oregon." she leans in and kisses the tip of my nose, still chuckling to herself.

"You're such a dork." I say fondly.

"Pfft! I don't know what you're talking about hippie, the only dork I see here is you." she sticks her tongue out at me playfully.

"Doofus." I shoot back at her softly.

"Nerd." she fires back.

"Punk." I nudge her playfully with my elbow, and lay my head on her shoulder.

She laughs. "It took you this long to realize that?"

"I think I always knew that..." I stick my tongue out at her.

Chloe smirks at me. "Don't show it off if you don't intend to use it Max."

I can feel my cheeks flushing softly, as Chloe's smirk turns into a triumphant grin. Oh this will not stand. I drop my voice a little and lean into her as close as I can. "Maybe I intend to use it..."

Chloe's eyes go wide, and she pulls back a little looking at me a little color in her cheeks. She just stares as I lean in closer, and closer. I press my face in till we're practically touching, tilt my head up a bit, and lick the tip of her nose, before pulling away laughing. She stares dumbstruck at me for a moment, before she purses her lips, and shoves me gently away from her.

"You're such an ass." she let's out with a breathy laugh.

"Takes one to know one..." I grin at her before laying my head back against her shoulder.

Chloe laughs, sliding her arm around my shoulders, and gently placing a kiss on the top of my head. "I'm glad you're feeling better Maxaroni."

"I'm glad you're here Chloe." I tilt my head to look at her, and find her already looking at me.

"Max..." she says softly. "Don't worry, I'm never leaving you." she frowns looking away for a moment, and sighs. "I know I fucked up... but, at first it was my dad... and I just couldn't see you like that after a while, and then there was the whole thing with Rachel, and everyone just kept telling me not to get my hopes up... you might not Actually be waking up, or when you really did you might not remember me, or any..."

I reach up placing my fingers gently on her lips to stop the torrent of words. "It's okay Chloe... you've explained enough already I don't need you to keep telling me over and over." I lean in and kiss her cheek, my voice dropping to a whisper. "I just meant that right here, right now... I'm glad." I give her another little kiss on the cheek. "You're here." I kiss the corner of her mouth. "With me."

Chloe turns her face into mine, and captures my lips with her own. "You're such a goop."

"Takes one to know one." I respond against her lips, as move in to kiss her again.

She doesn't say anything to that, she just lets her lips do the talking for a while. I never want it to end, I have a hard time imagining feeling closer to Chloe than I do right now. I suppose there's still other steps left to take though. Thinking about those steps leaves me jittery, but also ignites a fire in my belly that makes me a little dizzy sometimes with it's intensity. Chloe did say she wanted to go slow, but are we going slow? What is too fast, and am I pushing too much? Do I want more because I'm ready, or is it because of everything I've missed? I don't have any answers, but at least I have Chloe, and we can find them together.

Chloe pulls away slowly and presses her forehead to mine. "Don't space out on me now Caulfield..."

I can feel my cheeks flushing softly. "I...I'm s-sorry. Just thinking too much I guess."

"Well I guess I need to step up my game." she gives me a playful smirk, and a wink. "Unless you were thinking about how awesome my kissing is..."

I huff out a little laugh, and shake my head. "I just... You said you wanted to go slow, and I just... are we going slow?"

Chloe takes a little step back her arms dropping away from me, her brows furrowed pensively. "Dude... I mean I know what I said, and...I just..." she clenches her fists and makes an annoyed sound. "I suck... I know I said I wanted to go slow, but just every time I see you looking at me the way you do, I just want to kiss your stupid face so hard! But I shouldn't be rushing you... I mean I know you said you wanted this, and I was the one who said we should go slow, but... I just don't want you to regret this..." her voice gets really small. "Or to leave me again."

I step back into her personal face, and reach up placing my hand on her cheek. I run my thumb gently over her lips, as I shake my head. "Chloe you're not pushing me. I was worried I was pushing you. I will Never regret this, and I'm not planning on leaving you ever again."

She sighs softly, leaning her face into my hand. "I know Max..." her voice comes out a little shaky. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

I get up on my toes, and press my lips to her softly. "You are smart, and strong, and so brave Chloe... You're funny, and sweet, and if anyone here is undeserving, it's me."

Chloe shakes her head. "No Max, you're so kind, and thoughtful... and so much stronger than you think. I'm just... an angry pain in the ass."

"You have a right to be angry Chloe... you've had a hard time." I give her another little kiss. "But... we're together again, and I have to believe that this is how it's meant to be."

Chloe wraps her arms around me, and gives me a gentle squeeze. "This is getting way too mushy... I think it's time for something bad ass."

I perked my brow at Chloe playfully. "My parents are right downstairs Chloe... No thrashing."

Chloe stared at me for a moment, and started laughing. "Well... that would be bad ass... but I was thinking movie night."

"That sounds like a good plan." I smile, and lean in to kiss her cheek before pulling away. "I'll grab my laptop."

I get up slowly, and grab my cane to help keep me steady. I'm getting there, but five years is a long time to be idle. I start head for my desk but stop, as Chloe stands and stretches. My eyes are drawn to her lithe form, and the little bit of her belly that peeks out from under her shirt as she lifts her arms. I can feel my cheeks starting to flush a little, before I notice Chloe smirking at me. Busted. My face heats up so much I'm surprised my head doesn't just burst into flames. Her smirk turns into a grin, and she slowly, luxuriously stretches out again. I bite my lip and force myself to go back to what I was doing before, but my fingers grasp nervelessly at my laptop as the image continues to dance through my head. Get a grip Max. I take a few deep breaths, trying to reign in my hormones, while Chloe laughs it up behind me.

I settle back down on the bed and start setting up my laptop while Chloe crouches down in front of my modest collection of movies. "Artsy crap... artsy crap...artsy crap... Final Fantasy: the spirits within..." she looks back at me for a moment. "I still can't believe you ever liked that movie."

"Hey!" I look up at her with a little bit of a pout. "It's a really good movie!"

Chloe just snorts, and looks back at my collection. "Whatever you say Max Factor... We have got to work on your sense of... Holy shit balls! You have The final cut? We Have to watch this! I didn't think your parents would let you watch movies like this, especially after the Jaws incident... Which is why we always did it at my house."

"My parents were stricter than yours were but... they weren't That bad. I mean yeah, the shark thing was pretty bad but, I always watched movies at your house because that's where we spent most of our time." I respond with a shrug. "Anyway... bring it over here, I could totally stand to chill with some Blade Runner."

Chloe hurries over, and jumps, literally, into bed with me, causing me to scramble to keep the laptop in place. I shoot her a dirty look, but she just grins at me and holds out the DVD, gesturing at the laptop impatiently. I almost snatch it away from her, but it wouldn't be fair for me to blame the poor DVD for Chloe being an enormous child, so I take it delicately, and place it gently into the slot. I take a moment to remove my leg, before Chloe snuggles close, and wraps her arm around me as I begin setting the movie up to play. I consider pushing her away, but, she's so warm, and comfortable, and I know she was just playing around. I just can't stay mad at her for long. I settle in against her as the movie begins to play.

"Hey, do you think Deckard is a Replicant?" Chloe asks softly, as she pulls me a little more tightly against her.

I'm hit with a sudden, and intense sensation of deja vu, along with a sense of regret, and loss. I frown a little, and shake my head. It's probably just because of how many times we used to watch this when we were younger. "I... I think he is." I answer Chloe's question a little less enthusiastically than would have earlier.

Chloe makes a soft humming noise in response, and then goes silent, absorbed into the movie. I don't really mind, we're together and that's all that's important. I try to concentrate on the movie, but Chloe's so warm, and soft, that I feel myself starting to nod off. I don't want to go to sleep, but I have had a long day, and I'm so comfortable right now. Eventually the fight goes out of me, and I slip off to sleep, listening to the sounds of Blade Runner, and the even rhythm of Chloe's breathing.

I wake with a start, the echoes of pain, and loss slowly dissipating as the world comes into focus. I can't quite remember what I was dreaming, but my cheeks are wet, and the remnants of what I was feeling are enough to tell me it wasn't good. I take a few deep breaths trying to chase away the last of my lingering sadness, when I notice something warm pressed against me. A small smile spreads across my lips as I realize that it's Chloe. That she's still here with me. She must have fallen asleep too.

I sit up carefully, trying not to wake her. I pick up the laptop, and wake it up, squinting in the sudden light, so I can shut it down, and set it on my bedside table. I look over at Chloe's barely visible outline, and the urge to reach out and touch her, to make sure she's really real, and really here is strong. My hand begins to move on it's own, but I hesitate just before I make contact. I don't want to disturb her, but... I also really want to make contact. After a moment more of hesitation, my fingers brush gently over her shoulder, and then her cheek. Her skin is soft, and warm, and definitely real. I brush at her hair a little, and she groans rolling over onto her back. I pull my hand back quickly, feeling a little guilty, but strangely satisfied. Maybe a part of me was worried this was still just a dream.

I watch her for a little bit longer, my eyelids slowly drooping, as fatigue catches up to me again. I let out a soft yawn, and carefully snuggles myself against Chloe, laying my head on her chest. She doesn't make the greatest pillow, but I feel so reassured being able to hear her heart beating like this. It's an odd feeling, one I'm not quite sure I understand, but the soft thumping of her heart drives all the worries from my head, and gently lulls me back to sleep.

I groan softly, and bury my face into something soft, and warm as I try to escape the light trying to burrow in under my eyelids. Begone foul day star! I nuzzle into my new pillow, and prepare to doze off again, when said pillow begins to chuckle softly. "Enjoying yourself Max?"

I snap up, blinking down at Chloe confused for a few moments, before I realize what she was referring to. I had been nuzzling right into her boobs. My cheeks flush, and I look away quickly. "I uh... I'm s-sorry, I didn't realize..."

Chloe laughs again even harder this time. "Chill Max... It's fine. I kinda enjoyed my morning grope."

"Ugh... you suck..." I mutter softly, my cheeks still burning, as I roll over and reach down to find my leg.

I feel the bed shift behind me as I get my leg in place, and strapped on tightly. The fit is a little off today. I sigh softly. "I need to get better about remembering to take my showers before bed..."

"Why does it matter when you shower?" Chloe asks from behind me.

"It helps reduce some of the natural swelling that... occurs." I shrug, still trying to adjust my leg a little better. "Just another one of those things that's different because I'm..." I almost say it, but I don't. I just gesture at my leg instead.

The bed dips again, and Chloe's arms, and legs slide around me from behind. She holds me close, and places a few gentle kisses on my temple. The tension melts out of me, and I lean back into her with a soft sigh. Chloe always could make some of my anxiety go away, though sometimes that meant trouble. Chloe tightens her grip on me a little, and I breath out a little more tension I was holding on to. I turn my head, and her lips find mine, even if the angle is a little awkward. I love the peaceful atmosphere that surrounds us now, it almost feels like we're the only two people in the world. I wouldn't mind if the rest of the world disappeared for a while. Of course we're not the only two people in the world, and my Dad decides to remind me of that by knocking on my door. Figures.

"Max Sweetie, breakfast is ready. Come on downstairs and have some before it gets cold." there's a momentary pause, before he continues amusement thick in his voice. "I made enough for Chloe too, so she can come join us if she's not already trying to sneak out the window."

Chloe drops her head onto my shoulder laughing into my neck, as my cheeks flush softly. "Uh... yeah alright Pop... we'll be down soon."

"I guess he saw the ladder outside." Chloe says, somehow sounding pleased with herself.

"Oh dog... you were here all night, he probably thinks we..." I shake my head, mortified.

Chloe laughs. "No way... if we had, your parents would Definitely know." She gives my neck a gentle nip, eliciting a surprised yelp from me. "I bet you're a screamer..."

I pull away from her, and stand up. "It's not funny Chloe... Fuck! I don't even know where I fit in with my family anymore, I just... I don't want to make things weird while I'm trying to figure out how to just live here again."

"Max come on... they're your family. All you have to do is be you, and you fit... and, and if you don't, then Fuck them! That's their problem not yours. You're fucking amazing, and it's their loss." Chloe says softly, but fiercely, with conviction.

"I don't know Chloe..." I sigh softly. "Everything is so different now, I just feel so lost sometimes. I mean they're still them, but..." I shake my head. "It's the same, but different, and I'm just not sure who I'm supposed to be to them."

Chloe's arms slip around me from behind, and pull me close. "Max... again you just have to be yourself. That's the only person you have to be. You got this."

I sigh softly leaning back against her. "I guess... you're right. That's probably... I'm probably just over complicating things in my head."

"I know this is not going to sound helpful, but try not to worry so much Max..." She gently turns me, and kisses my forehead. "And you have me anytime you need me. We're a team again. Max and Chloe back in action." she gives me a playful grin, and some of my anxiety just melts away. I have to admit, she's pretty smooth.

"I... thanks Chloe." I get up on my toes to press a little kiss to her lips. "We should probably go get breakfast before Pop comes back to check on us again."

"Normally I'd take some time to wake, and bake, but... this is your house, so I'll wait and bake later. Let's go get some grub!" She leans down to steal on last little kiss, and then pulls away to hurry out the door. She pokes her head back in briefly to taunt me before she disappears again. "Better hurry Max, before I take all the bacon."

I laugh softly, and roll my eyes before following after. I'm not worried, I know she wouldn't actually deprive me of bacon, even if my parents would let her take it all to begin with. I'm happy she's enjoying herself, but it's weird not being able to keep up with her as easily anymore. It's mostly temporary, but it'll take more work before I can go sprinting off after her like I used to. I feel like that should make me sad, and maybe it would have on any other day, but the prospect of breakfast with Chloe keeps me smiling. Waking up and having her still be there with me is something I could definitely get used to. It kinda reminds me of sleep overs when we were younger, but it means so much more now.

I finally limp my way into the kitchen, to pour myself a cup of coffee. I can see everyone at the dining table from where I'm standing. Chloe is slumped down over her plate, shoveling food into her mouth like she hadn't eaten in days. I grin at her from the kitchen, as I make my way to the table, and my untouched plate. Settling down next to Chloe, she presses her knee gently against mine, the contact sending little tingles up and down my spine. I reach over discreetly under the table to give her thigh a little squeeze in response, before I mumble a good morning to my parents, and begin to eat my breakfast too.

Dad takes a breath, and I look up at him, my mouth full of pancakes. "Max... Could you Please convince Chloe to start using the front door? I really don't want to have to explain to the police that she's a guest here, because one of the neighbors thought she was breaking in."

Chloe snickers to herself, and I nudge her with my elbow. "Sorry Ryan... Last time I promise."

Dad doesn't really look like he believes her but he nods. "Good."

"You're always welcome here Chloe." Mom adds. "There's no need to sneak in."

"Told you..." I say softly to Chloe, while giving her a playful little nudge with my elbow.

She nudges me back, before addressing my mom. "Thanks Va... Mrs. C. I guess I'm just not used to having parents around who approve of me hanging out with their daughter anymore." she laughs, but it sounds forced, and strained.

I reach over under the table, and give her thigh a comforting squeeze, while Mom gives Chloe a sympathetic look. "You practically grew up here Chloe... You're pretty much already a part of the family." she says using the soft mom voice.

Chloe's hand finds mine, and she squeezes it gently. "I guess I'm just not used to this kind of... reception anymore. Things have been pretty... fucked up since the..." she swallows. "Since the accident."

"I know it's hard, but I'm sure Joyce is trying her hardest..." Mom replies softly.

Chloe's face hardens for a moment, and then she sighs deflating a little. "I... I know she is, and I know I don't make it easy on her... but it doesn't help that she just jumped right into marrying Sergeant Dildo. I mean Dad was barely even...gone, and she just brings that Asshole home, and she always takes his side!"

I can see Chloe working herself up to a rant, so I lean over, and wrap my arms around her pulling her head down onto my shoulder. She sniffles a few times, trying to get herself back under control, while I reach up gently running my fingers through her hair in what I hope is a soothing manner. I know how much Chloe hates to appear vulnerable, so I know how much all of this must really hurt her for her to lose control like this. It hurts me too.

"Chloe, I'm sure if you just gave your step-father a chance..." Mom begins softly. I wince, this is going to be bad.

Chloe pulls away from me, and glares at Mom. "No! Fuck that! He didn't even give Me a chance. He just came into My house, and started ordering me around like he Owned the place, calling me girlie... He's a chauvinistic Dickhead... and, and do you know what he said? He fucking Said that I'd had it way too easy after my Dad died! He fucking said that! He doesn't respect me, or my privacy, and he doesn't give a shit about me either!"

Mom just stares at Chloe, her mouth hanging open in shock. That just seems to make Chloe even madder. She pulls away from me, and stands. It looks like she's going to say something else for a moment, but she just turns around, and stomps away. I get up quickly, and grab my cane to follow after her, as she heads out the front door. I know mom was just trying to help, but I can't seem to not resent her, at least a little bit for what she said to Chloe. She doesn't even Know the guy. I'll be mad at her later, finding Chloe is more important right now.

Finding Chloe is really easy, she didn't go far. I find her sitting on the curb in front of out house smoking a cigarette. I carefully lower myself down next to her, sitting close but not touching. She doesn't push me away or tell me to go, so I scoot in a little closer, and tentatively lean my head on her shoulder. It takes a few minutes, but she eventually wraps her arm around my shoulders, and I can feel some of the tension melt out of her. I don't want to push it yet, so I keep quiet, just being here with her, letting her know she's not alone.

Chloe sighs heavily. "Sorry if I kinda ruined your family breakfast or whatever."

"It's not your fault Chloe..." I shake my head. "I know Mom was just trying to help, but she doesn't know anything about him, or what he's like, or what you've gone through."

"And you do?" Chloe asks a little sharply. I try not to take that personally, I know she's still just upset.

"Only a little, I only met him that one time, but..." I sigh softly, and begin running my hand up and down her back slowly. "Besides, I don't need to have any first hand experience. You say he's bad news, and that's good enough for me. I will Always believe you Chloe."

Chloe sighs softly. "I suck... Sorry, I'm getting up in your face about this bullshit. I know you know what an ass he is, and... I know you have a lot going on already, you don't need me raging at you."

"It's okay Chloe, I know you're going through a lot too." I continue to move my hand slowly up and down her spine, feeling her slowly starting to relax again.

"Yeah... but I still feel like an asshole for taking it out on you." Chloe leans her head over on mine.

"Well... you've always been kind of an asshole, so I'm used to it." I say teasingly.

Chloe huffs out a surprised laugh. "Look who's talking... kicking me while I'm down. Doesn't that make you an even bigger asshole?"

I laugh softly along with her. "Yep. That's me, queen of the assholes."

"Well Your Majesty, shouldn't you be getting back in there, and finishing your breakfast? Wouldn't want your mom to freak out, and try to ground you or something..." Chloe says, starting to pull her arm away.

"I'd rather sit here with you for a while longer... besides I doubt she'd try to ground me over this, and even if she did, I'm pretty sure I could get Pop on my side for this one." I shrug, making no move to pull away from Chloe.

"There you go again... we'll make a full fledged punk out of you yet Mad Max." she laughs softly, and wraps her arm around my waist.

I let out a little laugh, shaking my head. "I don't know about that... but I do like that you can bring out the, I don't give a fuck side of me, sometimes."

"Well Someone needs to help you loosen up." Chloe winks at me, and I can feel my cheeks heating up.

We sit here quietly for a while longer, Chloe lost in her own thoughts, and me just trying to reign in my embarrassment. It's nice just being close to Chloe. Somehow she makes everything feel comfortable, or at least less scary. It's always been this way though. Somehow Chloe has always made me brave, or braver. I wonder if I do anything like that for her? Does she need me like I need her? I'd like to think I helped her calm down, at least a little after the confrontation with my Mom, but I don't know that for sure. I want to be able to do something positive for Chloe just by being around her, but what can I do? My thoughts are interrupted when Chloe starts to stand.

"I should probably get home... I still haven't had my morning medication, and you should probably go in there and talk to your parents..." Chloe says softly, reaching down to help me up. "Tell them I said I'm sorry... for whatever that's worth."

"Chloe... you know they care about you too. If... if you want to go then that's okay, but you don't Have to go. We can both go back in and talk to them if you're feeling up to it." I look up at her earnestly, hoping she can feel just how much I love, and support her.

She looks away, and shakes her head. "I... I don't think I can deal with that right now. Maybe later..."

"Alright... if you're sure." I reach up and gently turn her face back towards mine. "I love you Chloe Price. I'll be with you, whatever you decide to do." I get up on my toes, and give her a soft, lingering kiss.

When I pull back, Chloe has kind of a shocked look on her face. It makes me sad that my statement would strike her as shocking, but I guess she's gotten used to not having anyone on her side. She clears her throat softly, schooling her expression. "I love you too Max... Later gater."

"In a while crocodile." I laugh softly, as she heads off towards her house. I stand and watch her go for a while. She keeps turning back to look at me, which makes me smile. I probably look demented to the neighbors, standing here grinning like an idiot, but I don't care.

I turn around slowly, and start to make my way back into the house. I'm not sure how my parents will react when I get back inside, so I drag my feet a bit. I'm honestly not sure what my reaction will be either, I'm pretty pissed at my mom, even though I do know she was trying to help. I probably shouldn't be mad, and I do feel a little guilty about it, but on the other hand, Chloe's been a part of our lives for... maybe not so much anymore. I don't know how much contact she had with my family while I was comatose. Why does everything have to be so complicated? Can't things just be black and white for once? Is this what it's like being an adult? I don't feel particularly grown up, but everything has gotten so much more complicated. Or is it just that now I understand how complicated everything really is? When I get inside I find everything where I left it, my parents, and my breakfast still at the table.

I take a deep breath. "Chloe wanted me to tell you she's sorry, and she felt it was better that she just went home."

Mom looks conflicted as I head over, and sit back down to pick at my cold breakfast. She takes a breath, and let's it out a few times before speaking. "Joyce and I don't speak as much as we used to... but from what she's said David sounded like a wonderful man..." I look up at her sharply. "But... I didn't have both sides of the story, and I shouldn't have pushed. Would you please tell Chloe that I'm sorry too, next time you have the chance? We still want her to feel welcome here, especially since you two are an item now."

I let out the breath I was holding and nod. "I will. And I know I don't exactly have both sides of the story either. I'm sure he probably has his good points, since Joyce really does seem to love him, but... he made a really bad impression the one time I met him, and Chloe hasn't told me anything that makes me believe any differently."

"I'm sure trying to join an established family is hard, especially after a tragedy... and Chloe was always stubborn. If he is too, that would definitely make things more difficult." Mom says softly. "Though... I'm not saying that excuses any bad behavior on either of their parts." she adds quickly.

"I... get it." I nod, still picking at my food. "I'm sure Chloe will be happy to hear she hasn't been banished."

Pop chuckles. "That seems like a bit of an over reaction to the situation, besides, I have a feeling that if she wasn't allowed here anymore, we'd be seeing a lot less of you around here too. Neither of us want that... even if I can't be home as much as I'd like right now."

"I think we're all just trying to figure everything out again... everything's changed so much." I say softly. Maybe Chloe is right, maybe all I have to do, all of us have to do, is just be us, and we'll figure it out.

"I think that's pretty accurate..." Mom says thoughtfully. "We're all getting used to the new normal again, which is why, I worry about you dating so soon."

I sigh softly, and let my fork fall onto my plate. "Mom..."

She shakes her head. "No... I'm not trying to talk you out of it again. I just want you to understand where I'm coming from. You make your own decisions, and I will support you, but I'm still going to worry."

I take a deep breath, and nod. "Alright... I can accept that, as long as you also understand that I've been in love with Chloe since puberty, probably before that, and despite how much time we've had apart, that hasn't changed..." I shrug. "She's still the same Chloe, just a little rougher around the edges now."

Mom doesn't exactly look happy about it, but she nods in agreement. "I understand, and I'll be right here if you ever need to talk about anything." She looks over at Pop briefly. "Not that my experience will necessarily apply... but I'll be here to listen if nothing else."

"We both will." Dad adds gently.

We sit quietly for a few minutes, until I decide to try a change of subject. "So... uh... what's the plan for today?"

"Well actually..." Pop speaks up. "We were thinking it'd be nice to just take it easy today... Your mom and I might even try to get in a little nap later."

I could tell by the way they looked at each other that nap was a euphemism. I blanched, and shook my head, which got a laugh out of both my parents. "Got it... I should get out of the house for a while."

"That's fine, just be back in time for dinner." Mom says with smile. "We're going to choose a few movies, and eat in the living room."

"Wow... is the world ending?" I laugh softly.

Mom rolls her eyes. "Come on... I know I generally insist on dinner at the table, but we just thought it'd be a fun, relaxing thing to do tonight."

"No, it does sound fun, I was just... teasing." I reach over, clutching my elbow nervously.

"I know you were sweetie..." Mom responds softly.

I just nod, and we lapse back into silence. I haven't really touched my food in a while, I should probably clean up. I slide my chair back, and pick up my plate to take it into the kitchen. It was honestly starting to feel pretty awkward in there, things are still harder than the feel like they should be, but we're adjusting. I scrape my plate into the garbage, and then give a rinse before putting it in the dishwasher. I can hear the soft murmur of my parents speaking as I do. I step a little closer to the dining area, because eves dropping is very very wrong, until their voices become more clear. My cheeks flush a little, when I realize they're definitely not talking about anything I want to know about. I should definitely give them some privacy.

"I'm going to go get changed, and then... I'll be going out." I call back to them as I make my way towards the stairs.

They may have called something back to me as I headed up the stairs, but I wasn't really listening. I was already considering what I was going to wear, and whether or not Chloe would want to see me again so soon. Honestly I don't really have a lot of variety in my wardrobe, so that part is pretty easy, it's mostly me worrying about whether or not Chloe would want to hang out again so soon after what happened at breakfast That's taking up my time. I pick up my phone, and put it back down again several times. Though what else am I going to do? Walk around by myself? I guess I could...maybe I could try and take some pictures like I used to. Still that'd be more fun with Chloe. I finally actually start texting when I pick up my phone this time.

Me: You busy?

Chloe: Not really wut up?

Me: The parental units want some alone time

I need to get out of the house

I know things were tense earlier but do you want to hang out again?

You can say no I understand

Chloe: It's fine, I'm chill

Sorry again for raging at you

I'll come pick you up, unless you think your parents will freak?

Me: No, you're fine Mom told me to tell you she was sorry too.

You're not banished or anything.

Chloe: Not like they could stop me, I'm a ninja

Me: Well Ninja Chloe, you forgot your ladder here when you left.

Chloe: u r Evil

I'll be there soon.

Me: I can't wait ~_^

Chloe: NO EMOJI

I put my phone away, and grab my messenger bag. I might as well give Mom, and Dad as much private time as possible, so I head downstairs, pausing only long enough to yell that I was leaving before heading outside to wait for Chloe. It probably won't take her too long, she's just down the street. I settle down on the single step leading up to my door, and content myself to kill time by watching the world go by. It's not so bad to be an observer, you can see all kinds of interesting things, especially when nobody notices you. Everything is beautiful in it's own way.

Finding the beauty in anything, is mostly a matter of perspective. I learned that from William, and reinforced that lesson by delving into the works of various famous photographers. I haven't taken many pictures since the accident. It's hard now, because I can't help but think of William. I'm sure it'd be a fitting tribute to his memory, if I started taking pictures again seriously, but... I'm just not sure I'm ready yet. The drive is still there, in the back of my head, but it's hidden behind painful memories. I know I couldn't possibly miss him as much as Chloe does, but the loss of William still left a hole in my life, I haven't figured out how to fill yet.

Before I realize it, Chloe's there in front of me reaching her hand down to help me up. "Your chariot awaits milady." she says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes, as I take her hand, and let her help me to my feet. "You're such a dork... and uh... thanks for coming back."

"Dude, it's whatever..." she waves away my thanks. "I know I was kinda pissy, but I'm all good now."

"It's not like you didn't have a good reason to be upset..." I leave my hand in hers as we begin to make our way over to her truck.

"It's still not an excuse to take my shit out on you Max." Chloe responds softly, a little bit of shame creeping into her voice. "You were just trying to support me..."

"Don't worry about it Chloe, you already apologized like twice. We're fine." I give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Max, I know you're not great at confrontation, but it's okay for you to kick my ass sometimes when I'm being a bitch." Chloe opens the passenger side door for me.

"It's not like I don't... I just pick my battles, and this isn't one of them." I reply as I scramble into the trucks cab.

Chloe looks like she might argue, but thankfully doesn't push it. She shrugs, and Closes the door for me before walking around to hop in the driver's side. We both carefully arrange our seat belts, and then she starts the engine. I lean over and kiss her cheek, eliciting a smile. "So where are we headed?"

Chloe shrugs. "We can't go to my place... Step-dick is home."

"Yeah...That's definitely out for now." I purse my lips, and look out the window, thinking. "Got any other secret hideouts to show me?"

Chloe shakes her head. "Not really... American Rust is kinda it. I guess we could go hiking through the woods, and see if our old tree fort survived."

"Well that does sound pretty fun, but... I'm not sure I can go hiking where there aren't any trails just yet." I frown down at my prosthetic.

"Fuck... yeah okay. Well there's always the lighthouse. The view is nice." Chloe chews her lip for a moment thinking. "Or we could drive out to Overlook Park. It's a little far, but it's okay. I mean the big fire a few years back kinda fucked it up pretty bad, but it's growing back, and it's got trails, and shit you should be able to walk without a problem."

"Mm..." I nod slowly. "I guess that could be pretty cool."

"Yeah?" Chloe grins excitedly at me.

"Yeah." I smile back at her. "Let's hit the road!"

Chloe's grin manages to get even bigger as she puts the car in drive, and starts to pull away from the curb. "Let's stop by the Two Whales real quick... we'll see if Mom will spot us something to nosh for lunch while we're out there."

"That sounds really good..." I said, smiling at the thought of a Two Whales lunch. My smile died though when it hit me that I didn't think to ask my parents for any money before going out. "Ugh... I should have asked my parents for a little money before I left."

"Why? You know Mom will cover it for us..." Chloe responded, unconcerned.

"Yeah I know but, I feel bad... taking advantage of Joyce like that." there's a small guilt-laden tremor to my voice as I speak.

Chloe looks annoyed. "Max... come on, you Know she'd just insist it was on the house anyway." Chloe lowers her voice, muttering petulantly. "...at least she would if you were there."

I still feel a little like it would be taking advantage of Joyce, but Chloe seems so unhappy. If I agree, maybe I can also convince her Joyce wouldn't just be doing it for me. "Yeah... you're right, she'd totally insist, but I doubt it has anything to do with me."

"Oh come on, my mom Loves you." Chloe recriminates me.

"Have she been making you pay for your lunches, or Any meal lately? Or even Ever?" I perk my brow at her skeptically.

She opens her mouth, pauses, then closes it. She frowns, but deflates, I'm definitely right, and she knows it. "Fine... but she still likes you better."

"Well can you blame her?" I smirk at her teasingly.

"Ouch... That was cold Caulfield, but no, I can't..." she leans in and kisses me softly. "Even if you are queen of the assholes."

We both laugh. I'm glad that went as well as it did, it could easily have gone the other way if she had been in a worse mood. I hope I also got her to reconsider her relationship with Joyce, at least a little. Things between them seem a little strained, but I know Joyce loves her. I just hope they can work through everything between them. Of course I don't even know the full extent of what's between them, so maybe I shouldn't be sticking my nose into it. I just want Chloe to be happy, I want them both to be happy.

I turn my head to watch the world go by out the window, and let my hand rest, palm up, on the seat between us. It doesn't take long for Chloe's hand to find mine, and lace our fingers together. I smile, and look back over at her to find her trying to split her attention between watching me, and the road. It does seem a little dangerous, but even considering the accident, I'm having a hard time caring, just knowing her eyes are on me. Neither of us says anything, just being together with Chloe feels so comfortable. It's like being home, and it's always been that way. Chloe is my home.

"Max, dude... why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" she takes her hand away, leaving me feeling a little lonely, to wipe at her face self-consciously.

I laugh watching her, and shake my head. "I just love you, you dork."

Chloe looks a little shocked for a moment, and then grins at me. "I know."

I snort out a little laugh, shaking my head. "I can't believe you went there... and you call Me a nerd."

"Hey! Star Wars is a classic" Chloe defends herself playfully.

"Uh-huh...nerd." I lovingly mock her.

"Don't make me turn this truck around... I'll drop you off back at home, while your parents are busy fucking." Chloe shoots back at me, still playful, but gross.

I wrinkle my nose. "Gross Chloe... I know it's good for their relationship, but I don't want to think about it."

"Yeah... that's fair. I wouldn't want to either." she laughs, as we pull into the Two Whales parking lot.

We hop out of the truck, and Chloe takes my hand as we head towards the entrance. It is a really nice day out, perfect for being outside, with your girlfriend. I can't help the smile that breaks out across my face as I think about Chloe being my girlfriend. I just wish we hadn't lost the time we did, and the person. My smile falters a bit, as my thoughts turn to darker things. I don't have much time to dwell thankfully, as we enter the Two Whales, and the familiar sights, and smells fill me with a renewed sense of comfort, and nostalgia.

Chloe steps up to the counter, and leans across it to get Joyce's attention. "Yo Joyce! Me and Max were just heading out to Overlook Park, and I was wondering..."

Joyce places her hands on her hips, and perks an eyebrow at the both of us. "Let me guess... you were just wondering if you could mooch a free lunch off of your mother?"

Chloe grins, as I look down at my feet, my hand coming up to Clutch my elbow nervously. "You got it in one." Chloe says, her tone light and playful.

Joyce chuckles softly, and I look up to see her shaking her head, and smiling. "Alright... but it's coming out of your college fund."

Chloe grins. "Thanks Mom."

Joyce looks a little taken aback, but she smiles, shaking her head. "Well I couldn't just let my two favorite girls go hungry, now could I? So, What can I get you?"

Chloe looks over at me, and I shrug. " Um... Well I had a burger yesterday, so how about the Belgian waffle today? Uh... you still do breakfast all day right?"

Joyce laughs softly. "Of course we do, and even if we didn't I'm sure we could arrange something just for you anyhow."

I smile. "Thanks Joyce... I really appreciate it."

"Any time honey." Joyce gives me a smile back, before she raises a brow at Chloe questioningly.

"Bacon cheeseburger, with extra bacon... and could you throw in an extra order of fries." she leans in closer to Joyce, placing her hand at the side of her mouth while she stage whispers. "You know how girlfriends are..."

"Hey! The same thing could be said about you... Girlfriend." I adopt a mock indignant tone, and nudge her gently with my elbow. She just snickers in response.

"That'll be just a few minutes, you girls just sit tight." Joyce smiles at us fondly, and turns around to put our orders in.

Chloe grins at me, and settles down on one of the stools at the counter. I start to follow suit, when I feel her hand grab mine, and yank me back onto her lap. "Oh dog Chloe! You scared the shit out of me! I thought I was going to fall over." I admonish her, even as I lean back into her.

Chloe just laughs softly in my ear, and wraps her arms around my middle. "It's okay, I've got you Max."

"Mm..." I hum in response, closing my eyes, and just relaxing against her.

My relaxation is interrupted when Chloe's phone starts ringing, and she wriggles around a little bit trying to get at it. She finally gets it out, and grunts as she looks at the screen, before silencing it and placing it on the counter top next to us.

"Who was it?" I ask curiously. Nosy Max is nosy.

I feel her shrug. "I don't know... was an unknown number. Probably a wrong number."

We go back to cuddling quietly, while waiting for our food, when her phone goes off again. She lets out an annoyed grown as she picks it back up, and promptly declines the call. "Take the hint asshole..." she mutters as she puts the phone back down.

"Same number again?" I ask, frowning a bit.

"Yeah, same asshole..." Chloe grumbles. "Maybe sending the call to voice mail twice will get it through his thick skull."

"Maybe it's important, and they're too panicked to realize they got the wrong number?" It turn myself a little to look at Chloe.

"Yeah right, it's probably just some asshole trying to hook up with someone he met in a bar." Chloe snorts, shaking her head.

"Well..." I begin, but the phone starts ringing again, cutting me off.

Chloe picks up her phone, once again and looks at it, before declining the call again. "Jesus Fuck dude... what the hell is this guys problem?"

I shake my head. "I don't know... maybe you should just answer it and tell them they have the wrong number next time?" I give her an uncertain shrug. "It doesn't seem like they plan to stop until they get a hold of who ever they're looking for." Chloe grunts in response, and glares at her phone, but it doesn't start ringing again.

Joyce returns soon after with our orders all boxed up and ready to travel. "Here you are girls, go have fun."

"Thanks Joyce." I smile at her as I slip off of Chloe's lap, and grab the food.

"Yeah, thanks Mom." Chloe, stands up and puts her phone away. "You ready to go Max?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here. " I smile up at her, and start heading towards the door, when Chloe's phone starts going off again.

Chloe sighs. "I swear if this is the same number again I'm going to fucking rip this asshole a new one..." Chloe digs her phone out again, and looks at it. She takes a deep breath, and takes the call. "Look here asshole, this isn't who ever the fuck you're looking for! Okay, so just take a fucking hint, and stop fucking ca..." there's a long pregnant pause in Chloe's rant. "Rachel?"

Fuck... and this was looking like it was going to be a really good day too.

 **Yep, that's where I'm leaving this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! It's still September! (barely) and I got this one done! Yay! I was actually doing really well, I had so much done early in the month, and I thought I'd get this out in a reasonable amount of time, but then I got busy again. Anyhow, here it is, it is a tiny bit shorter than usual, but this felt like a good place to stop. I hope you enjoy!**

Chloe was standing frozen in the entrance way, phone held loosely in her hand, shock evident on her face. I'm just standing here like an idiot, staring at her. I'm not sure what I should do though. Should I try and comfort her, or do I give her some time alone to... talk things out with Rachel? Joyce comes over to ask me what's going on, but instead of answering, I press the food into her hands, and reach out to gently place my hand on Chloe's arm. She takes a startled breath, and shakes my hand off. That hurts... part of me wants to make big deal out of it, but all I can manage to do is back away, and stand there, off to the side staring a the floor, sad, and embarrassed. What happened to sassy Max from a couple days ago? I could really use her spine right now, or at least her mouth.

"Stop fucking around Rachel, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit right now." Chloe says angrily into the phone.

I can't hear what Rachel is saying, but when Chloe speaks again her voice has a warning tone to it. "Rachel..."

I lift my eyes, as Joyce comes over to stand next to me, and places her hand on my shoulder comfortingly. We both turn our attention to Chloe, with a similar worried expression. Chloe's shoulders hunch, and she sighs sounding defeated, tired. "What do you want Rachel?"

She tenses a bit, frowning. "Yeah, some friend." she mutters angrily. There's a little more silence, as he shoulders tense more, and more until she explodes into the phone. "So what? Instead of, I don't know Rach, just Talking to me, you fucking run off? No word, or text, or letter... just fucking Nothing? I was worried sick about you! I fucking put up posters Rachel!"

I start to reach out towards Chloe again, but pull back. I'm such a coward. Chloe shakes her head, her shoulders slumping again. "I just don't know if I can believe that." she says sourly.

Chloe laughs bitterly at whatever it is Rachel had to say in response. "That last part is probably the closest thing to something real you've said to me so far..." There's a little more silence, and then Chloe sighs. "Yeah... but..." Rachel must have interrupted her, because she doesn't finish her sentence.

There's a longer pause than usual, either Rachel has a lot to say, or Chloe's thinking it over. She sighs softly shaking her head. "I don't know Rach... It was really messed up the way you bailed on me."

I reach up clutching my elbow nervously, and Joyce gives my shoulder a little squeeze. Chloe sighs again, before speaking grudgingly. "I... alright, I guess so."

I'm so nervous. What's going to happen now. Things seem to be going better? Maybe? But what does that mean for us? Chloe let's out a little grudging laughter "Yeah... well... It's hard to say no to you."

My heart sinks as Chloe laughs again, but this time much more naturally. "Whatever. So... uh... what now?"

Chloe frowns a bit, starting to look a little dubious, but as she speaks, she tries to sound playful. "Wait... did you just call me because you needed a place to stay?" That sentence leaves me feeling a little sick to my stomach. Does this mean she came to her senses? Is she trying to take Chloe back, to take Chloe away from me?

Chloe's brows shoot up. "Wait... Now?" she asks surprise evident in her voice.

Chloe looks at me for the first time since the conversation started, and rubs the back of her neck nervously. "Uh..." There's a pause, and then she let's out a sigh "Yeah, okay, fine..." another pause while Rachel is probably speaking. "Yeah, see you."

My eyes drop to the floor again. This is it. Goodbye Max, hello again Rachel, I can feel it. I kind of just want to run out the door, but Chloe's in the way. There's this feeling of impending doom hanging over my head, and I just wish I could disappear right now. At least I won't have to wait long, Chloe's going to come over here any minute, and tell me I'm out. Tough luck Max, but Chloe's too cool for you. She belongs with someone much more interesting, and pretty, like Rachel. I've nearly worked myself up to tears, when Chloe finally comes over to where Joyce, and I are standing.

"So..." Chloe rubs the back of her neck nervously. "It looks like we'll need to take a little detour on our way to the park."

"It's... okay Chloe, you don't have to. I can just find my own way home from here." I answer softly.

Chloe stands there for a moment looking a little hurt, and then angry. "So what? You're just going to bail on me? What the fuck Max?"

I frown, confused. "I... you don't want to be alone with... with Rachel?"

Understanding dawns on Chloe's face, and she reaches out pulling me into her, and holding onto me tightly. "Don't be stupid Max... of course I want you there with me."

"Really?" my voice creaks out wetly. I can hardly dare to hope.

"Yeah Max. I know I kinda bailed on you for... a long time, but I'm not bailing on you now. Besides, I know Rachel would love to meet you." Chloe says softly.

"Doubt it... she looked so much cooler than me." I shake my head.

Chloe snorts. "In all of the one picture you saw? Max, stop being so hard on yourself. I mean you're a nerd, but you the coolest nerd, she'll love you."

"I'm not so sure I'll love her, not after reading that letter she wrote to you..." I respond sourly. Was that too catty Max? She did hurt Chloe though.

Chloe laughs. "Meow... Come on Max, it'll be fine."

"Okay, I guess so..." I purse my lips for a moment, feeling a little guilty. "Uh... should we get her lunch too?"

"Fuck... yeah probably." Chloe Looks up at Joyce, imploringly.

Joyce sighs, and throws her hands up. "Alright... one more lunch coming right up."

Chloe grins. "Thanks Mom."

Joyce looks a little shocked for a moment, but it quickly turns into a smile. "Don't thank me, it's your future college education you're squandering on free lunches."

Chloe laughs, and pulls me back over to a stool, and into her lap again. There's a few moments of quiet, before she asks softly in my ear "Are you... actually okay with this? I didn't ask before."

I sigh softly, leaning back into her. "I don't know... but it'd be a total dick move to try and stop you from going."

"Look Max..." I shake my head reaching up to place my fingers over her lips to shush her.

"No, Chloe it's really fine... I trust you. I'm just insecure." I say quietly, with half a shrug.

"About Rachel?" Chloe asks softly.

I shake my head. "About me." I let out a mournful sigh, and continue. "I'm just afraid I'm not good enough, and that seeing Rachel again will make you realize that... or that you two will make up, but I'll never forgive her for hurting you, or just hate her, and that'll wear on our relationship."

"You're Maxine fucking Caulfield, and you're amazing... Me being around Rachel again is not going to change that." Chloe shakes her head.

"Max..." I wrinkle my nose. "Never Maxine."

Chloe snorts out a little laugh. "I'm sure you two will get along fine, and if you don't... " she shrugs. "It's not the end of the world Max."

I'm not convinced everything will be fine, but I trust Chloe. "Okay..." I nod. "If you say it'll be fine, then I believe you."

"Don't worry Max, it'll be fine. You'll see." she gives me a gentle squeeze, probably in an attempt to comfort me. I'm still left with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach though.

Joyce returns way too soon with another take-out box, and hands it over to Chloe. "Alright now... you girls have fun, and be careful... I don't want either of you getting hurt under Any circumstances." she gives Chloe a pointed look, which Chloe ignores.

"Come on Maximus, let's go." she gently pushes me off her lap, and grabs our lunches before heading towards the door.

"Bye Joyce..." I say softly before I slowly follow Chloe out the door, a sense of impending doom hanging heavily over me.

The ride away from the Two Whales is tense. The food sits between us like a wall, while Chloe drums her fingers nervously on the wheel. I lean my head against the window, and stare out as the town slowly becomes forest. The Ambers must have a little bit of money to live all the way out here, the larger properties, and the privacy afforded the owners makes owning a home out here kind of pricey. Her family status is just another thing to add to the list of reasons why Chloe is eventually going to realize what a loser I am when she sees Rachel again. I sigh gloomily. Why would anyone ever choose you Max, when there's literally any other option?

We pull up to the house, which is smaller than I thought it would be, and Chloe shuts off the engine. She slips out of the car, without a word, and starts heading for the front door. I just wait, watching her go, and feeling like my world is coming to an end. The front door opens before Chloe makes her way completely up the drive, and Rachel comes running out to throw her arms around Chloe. There's a tense moment where Chloe doesn't react, but then she wraps her arms around Rachel, hugging her back, and rocking from side to side. I turn my head to try and find something else to look at. I have no right to feel the way I do right now, no reason to be jealous. I just can't help but feel like she stole Chloe from me, even if it's not really fair. I was gone, sort of, and as far as Chloe knew I might never come back. I'm not sure she can be trusted either... the way she left Chloe, she doesn't seem very reliable at all. I probably should try not to judge her, even if she did do a bad thing to Chloe. At least in her letter she sounded like she had tried, and I wasn't there, I don't know how things were. Then again, she hurt my Chloe, so fuck her. I'm just going in mental circles now.

When I look back, Chloe, and Rachel are heading my way. Neither one of them is really paying attention to anything but each other, and that sends another stab of jealousy through my chest. I try and push it down, this is good for Chloe, probably, she'll get closure, or her friend back. I pick up the food, and place it in my lap before sliding to the middle of the bench seat, to make room for Rachel. The two of them separate at the front of the truck, and the passenger side door opens shortly after, revealing Rachel Amber, up close, and in the flesh. Her eyes widen in surprise for a moment before she puts on a smile. "You must be the infamous Max Caulfield."

My stomach flips nervously. Oh dog, what do I even say to her? This is Chloe's ex? Ex-best friend? Wasn't I her best friend though? Am I still her best friend now that we're a couple? Oh dog, I'm not saying anything! I'm just sitting here staring like a weirdo. Say something Max! "Uh... Uh... yeah..." slips out at almost a whisper. So very smooth Max.

She laughs, and it's musical, and I kind of hate her a little for it. "It's nice to finally put a face to the name. Chloe talked about you a lot."

"Ugh come on Rach... " Chloe complains from the the Driver's side.

Rachel laughs again, as she slides into the truck next to me. "Have you been taking good care of Chloe for me? I know she can be a bit of a handful..."

Chloe groans, and my cheeks turn red. "I uh... I-I'm trying..."

Rachel's smile turns into a self satisfied grin. "Oh-la-la... Well don't worry Max, Chloe definitely shares your...inclinations."

I cough softly, my cheeks still hot. " I uh... I know th-that already..." I look carefully away from Rachel, my eyes focusing down on the boxes of food in my lap.

Chloe laughs. "Yeah, Max Juan Demarco over here already put the moves on me."

They both laugh at that. My cheeks are so hot it kinda hurts, and I just want to melt into the seat and disappear forever. Or die, dying would be good. Maybe I will. Max Caulfield first person ever to die from embarrassment. I sigh softly, as the both of them just keep on laughing. Chloe throws her arm around my shoulder, and pulls me against her, as much as she can with my seat belt on. "Come on Max... Loosen up a little, everything is fine."

"Yeah Max everything is fine. I know this is probably a little weird for you... but this is going to be Fun! I promise." Rachel slips her arm around my waist, tugs me away from Chloe, and closer to her.

I tense up a little as soon as she touches me. "I... uh...Yeah it, it is. A little bit."

Rachel laughs, and I hate how much it makes me want to laugh along with her. "I think she could use a little something to help her relax... I think we all could actually." she grins over at Chloe. "You've got some goodies here in the truck somewhere right?"

Chloe shrugs. "I don't know... Might still have some in here somewhere."

"Are you holding out on me Price?" Rachel asks, a playful lilt in her voice. "I know you've always got a little something somewhere. For emergencies."

"Yeah well... I haven't had the chance to see Justin in a few days... and he's not exactly the most reliable guy to begin with..." she shrugs. "My stash has been running on low for a while now... but you know where to look, if there's any left it's there."

Rachel reaches down, and begins to rummage around under the bench seat. "Why not just go to Frank? That's where Justin gets his anyway..."

Chloe's hands tighten on the wheel, and when she finally speaks it comes out clipped, and angry. "Well _Rachel_..." the way she emphasizes her name is harsh, and cold. "We had still been talking about running off to L.A. together before your little disappearing act. I borrowed a shit-ton of money from Frank to make sure my truck could make the drive... then you fucked off without me, and now I'm stuck avoiding Frank until I can figure out what to do about it."

"I didn't ask you to do that Chloe..." Rachel responds softly, giving up her search, and sitting back against the seat.

"What the hell else was I supposed to do? I don't have a fucking job... and if we were going to get out, I needed to fix up the truck some. It'd have never made it all the way to L.A. otherwise. I did it For you!" Chloe yells back at Rachel, no longer just sounding angry, but hurt as well. "I did Everything for you Rachel, Everything!"

"I didn't ask you to..." She insists again softly, crossing her arms. Chloe may not be able to see it, but I can see the anger starting to simmer just below the surface.

"Yeah... but it's funny how you always seem to get your way in the end isn't it?" Chloe sighs deflating. "We had a plan Rach, and then you bailed on me..."

I can't say this doesn't hurt. I'm right here, and Chloe's going on about running away with Rachel, running away, and leaving me behind. I can see the gears turning in Rachel's head, as I try very hard to keep quiet. I know Chloe needs this, that letting it all out is good for her, but I hate being here for it. That's selfish I know, but... this is all so hard to hear, to listen to. I'd rather just be there for her after it was over. Does that make me a coward? Being here in the middle is so awkward though...on top of the argument being hard for me to hear anyway. Rachel's voice breaks through my musings as she finally speaks up again after what feels like an eternity of silence.

"I did... I messed up, but I'll make it up to you. I'll handle Frank, I can get him off your back." she says softly.

"And how are you going to do that Rachel? You got hella cash you're not telling me about?" Chloe shot back skeptically.

"I have my ways Chloe Price. Do you doubt my power?" Rachel responds playfully.

There's silence for a few moments, and I look over at Chloe curiously. She isn't just going to accept that is she? The tension goes out of her frame, and she begins to laugh. I guess she Is just going to accept that.

"Alright fine... If you can get Frank off my back, then I don't give a shit how you do it." She pauses for a moment. "Just go easy on him... he's an asshole, but you know he's not a bad guy."

"Yeah... I know." Rachel says quietly.

Chloe finally starts the truck, and begins to back us out of the Amber's driveway. I stare down at the food in my lap. This wasn't about me, this was about Chloe, and she needs this so she can move forward. I shouldn't make this about me, but I can't help but feel like I'm in danger of losing Chloe. Green really isn't your color Max. I let out a soft sigh, which some how grabs the attention of both girls.

"Shit, Max... uh..." Chloe says like she completely forgot I existed until just now. That hurts too, but she does have the decency to at least look embarrassed. "You, probably didn't need to hear some of that... I uh... if it makes any difference, I don't want to run off anymore...unless you're coming with me."

"Aw... Looks like Chloe's gone a little soft." Rachel sing songs playfully.

"Zip it Amber!" Chloe shoots back at her irritably.

Rachel puts her hands up, and makes a show of closing her mouth. I am relieved that Chloe knew exactly what I would be worried about, and that she was trying to soothe my insecurities. That relief, mixed with the fact that the little exchange they just had was a little funny, starts me laughing. Chloe just stares at me dumbfounded for a few moments, before she starts laughing too, and then Rachel joins in. Soon we're all laughing hysterically at something that really wasn't that funny to begin with, as Chloe drives us down the road, and towards the park. We're all probably just relieved the tension has passed. I know I am.

Chloe pulls into the parking lot of Overlook park, and shuts off the engine. It doesn't look too bad considering Chloe said there had been a fire here a few years ago. Some remnants of the old benches, and things still haven't been completely removed yet, and the trees are all obviously fairly young, but it looks like they've done a pretty good job of cleaning things up. I'm a little surprised anyone bothered to spend money on restoring the place, rather than just selling off the land, probably to the Prescott family, but I'm happy they didn't. It seems like it's still a nice place and maybe I'll even take a few pictures with my phone. I'm not sure if I'm up to it, but maybe I'll at least get another good shot of Chloe.

Rachel opens the door, and slides out of the truck, stretching luxuriously. I start to follow but Chloe reaches over to stop me. "Are you sure you're okay Max?"

I give her a shrug. I'm honestly not sure. Something about Rachel makes me want to like her, but something about her also just strikes me as a little off. Like she's hiding something, and well she did hurt Chloe. Maybe that's all there is to it. Or maybe I'm more threatened by her than I want to let myself believe. "I... I'll be fine. This is a lot, but I want to be here for you, with you, and since she's your... your Ex, I want to get to know her too."

Chloe shakes her head sadly. "Sometimes I wonder if she ever thought of us as an actual couple... If all she was doing was just playing a part."

I reach out, and gently place my hand on her knee. "You did, it was real for you, and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Chloe shrugs, and I lean up to kiss her cheek softly.

"Come on Slow pokes! Stop making out, and let's go!" Rachel calls back at us from outside the truck.

Chloe huffs out a laugh, and pulls me in to kiss me long, and hard, and deep. When she lets go I just stare at her dazed, and she shrugs, a smirk tugging at her lips. "If she's going to accuse us of making out, we might as well enjoy it."

"Uh... yeah." I say intelligently, as I start to slide out of the truck again. Chloe doesn't stop me this time, though I kind of wish she had. Getting out, I'm confronted with a smirking Rachel Amber, and I can feel my cheeks heating up in response.

"Guess I know how Chloe responded when you put the moves on her." Her smirk grows into a grin as my cheeks get redder.

"I uh... I didn't really, put any moves on her... I just told her how I've felt about her since... forever." I respond softly.

Rachel's eyes soften a little, and she smiles. "Aw... that's actually really sweet." She looks up at Chloe as she comes up behind me. "You better hold on to this one Chloe... someone might just steal her away if you can't hold on to her." She punctuates her statement with a wink.

Chloe slides her arm around my shoulders, and casually raises her middle finger at Rachel. "Eat me."

"Been there, done that..." Rachel says mischievously, as she turns around, and starts walking deeper into the park.

Chloe sputters next to me, as my cheeks catch fire. I mean I kind of assumed they'd been intimate before, but it still brought a blush to my cheeks. That's what you do when you're dating right? I guess I don't know, that's just what it seemed like back when I was younger. I am a little worried that when the time comes, I'm going to look like an idiot to her. Then again, I trust Chloe to guide me through it, and while I might feel less like an idiot if we both had no idea what we were doing, if she knows what to do, and can show me what I'm doing wrong... that could maybe make the experience a lot more enjoyable. And now I'm blushing for a completely different reason. Chloe begins to follow after Rachel, and after a few more moments to collect myself I begin to follow after her.

Chloe and Rachel walk side by side, as we follow one of the paths through the park. They seem to know where they want to go, so I content myself with trailing along behind them. The soft murmur of their conversation drifts back to me, but I can't quite make out what they're saying. Part of me is afraid to intrude, but I also really want to know what they're talking about. It doesn't take much self-deliberation before I pick up my pace join them.

"...Lot of work just trying to get my name out there. It's mostly about who you know, and if you've got the look. So yeah, I'm doing the stereotypical waitress thing, while putting my head shots out there, and waiting. I've had a few bites here and there... but nothing big yet. My agent says it's only a matter of time." Rachel says, her tone upbeat, and hopeful, but there's something in the way she's carrying herself that makes me feel like she's not being honest.

Chloe notices I've come up closer, slows a bit, and she wraps her arm around my shoulders. Rachel follows suit, and wraps her arm around my waist. "So tell me, what is Max Caulfield all about now that she's back from the dead?" Rachel asks, a playful lilt in her voice.

I shake my head. " I don't... I don't know. I'm still trying to catch up to... everything." a sigh escapes my lips. "I'm still trying to figure some of that out... Mostly right now I'm trying to figure out where I fit in with my family again, trying to catch up on everything I missed in school, through online courses, physical therapy, and..." I look up at Chloe. "...Chloe."

Chloe's cheeks redden a little, and she grins. "Dude, Max, that's pretty gay."

"And whose fault is that?" I shoot back playfully.

"Oh I will hella take credit for that one." Chloe grins down at me. If they weren't both holding on to me, pressing me forward, I would definitely stop right now to kiss her.

"You guys are disgustingly cute." Rachel laughs.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Chloe says haughtily. "I don't do cute."

"Yeah, yeah we get it. You're a bad ass punk hottie." Rachel laughs some more.

"And don't you fucking forget it." Chloe says with a smirk.

I laugh softly, and Chloe looks down at me, a little crestfallen. "Aw come on... not you too."

I can't help it, I start laughing a little harder, and Chloe starts to pout. "No... no you're a total Boss Chloe." I assure her still giggling a little.

She grins at me before suddenly pulling me away from Rachel, and nearly knocking our lunches out of my hands as she pulls me in to kiss me greedily. It's long, and intense, and it makes my heart throb, and my head swim. When she pulls away I fee dazed, and giddy, and maybe a little drunk, or what I imagine being drunk feels like. "Wowsers..."

Chloe and Rachel both break into fits of laughter, and my cheeks flush softly in response. Chloe wraps her arm around my shoulder again, and a few moments later I feel Rachel's arm sliding around my waist as they begin to guide me along the path we were following again. It doesn't take long for our destination to come into view, a picnic shelter, with an amazing view of the park.

Chloe walks over to the edge of the shelter looking out over the park, as I settle the boxes of food on one of the tables. I pull out my phone, and quietly position myself to get both Chloe, and the view in frame, before I take the shot. I smile down at it before putting my phone away, and sliding onto the bench seat attached to the table. Rachel, and Chloe join me soon after, and we begin to separate the boxes between us. It doesn't take long though to realize we forgot something. We forgot to get drinks.

I groan softly. "We completely forgot to get anything to drink with our lunch..."

Chloe stands up. "Don't worry about it... I think I saw some vending machines in that little shelter by the entrance. I'll go get the drinks, you guys can... get to know each other or some shit." she fixed Rachel with a hard look. "Play nice."

Rachel laughs, raising both her hands in surrender. "You got it boss."

Chloe stares her down for a few more moments, before she leans down and kisses my cheek. "I'll be back soon."

I can hear some shuffling behind me as I watch Chloe leave, and when I turn around Rachel is sitting directly across from me, giving me a thoughtful look. "You don't like me very much, do you Max?" she asks bluntly.

I look down into my lap, fighting to keep my hand from crossing over my middle protectively. "I... I want to like you, but... You hurt Chloe, a lot." I take a breath in and let it out softly. "And..." I shake my head. "Just something seems off... you're not being honest, or at least not being completely honest with Chloe..." I ball my hands into fists at my sides a couple times, before I look up at her. "Why are you here Rachel? Why did you come back?"

She looks shocked for a few moments, before she schools her expression again. "You're pretty perceptive... more than Chloe anyway. She has a tendency to see what she wants to... but not you." she sighs softly deflating. "Things aren't going great for me right now in L.A. I..." she shakes her head. "I thought maybe coming home would help me clear my head... I missed my parents, I even missed Chloe. I know I don't have a right to, after how I left, but she was my best friend..."

I nod slowly but don't interrupt her. "I wasn't going to contact Chloe originally... I was going to wait for her to call me, if she ever forgave me, but I forgot what assholes my parent can be... I guess it's true what they say, you really Can't go home again." she shrugs forlornly. "Anyway... I needed the break from them, and a place to stay, so I called Chloe like I always did when I needed something."

I start to open my mouth, but she shakes her head. "I know... that's not fair, but old habits die hard right? I just... could you maybe keep an open mind?" she gives me a pleading look, like she's begging me to understand, to help her, or at least be okay with it.

I let out a soft sigh, and shrug. "It's really Chloe's call what she does now, I'm just going along with it. I am trying, but if you do anything that hurts Chloe again..."

She raises both hands defensively. "Yeah, no I got it... no need to get so intense Mad Max. I am trying to make it right, I promise... even if it is also a little self-serving to do so right now."

I purse my lips for a moment. I'm still not sure how trustworthy she is, but she does mean a lot to Chloe, so I should continue to try and play nice, and maybe give her the benefit of the doubt. I nod. "Okay."

She smiles, and it's a beautiful smile, and she really does look genuinely relieved. "Thanks Max... I'll try not to let you down."

I shake my head. "No... not me, try not to let Chloe down."

"Her either." she nods, smiling softly.

I exhale slowly looking down at my lap, nerves catching up to me. I feel shaky. I just basically threatened someone. Me. It's almost laughable, and I hope she actually took me seriously. I look back up at Rachel to find her still smiling, though it feels a little mocking right now. I'm not sure if she's laughing at me, or if it's all in my head though. I wish Chloe would hurry up and get back here. I take a deep breath, and try to make conversation while I wait. "So... what is the plan exactly, Now that you're here in Arcadia Bay?"

Rachel takes a deep breath of her own, and shrugs. "I'm probably going to stay for a week... borrow some money from my parents, and head back to keep trying. They may be assholes, but I know I can get them to give me a little cash, just to help keep me going until my big break."

"Are you planning to stay with Chloe the whole time?" I ask quietly.

She smirks, her brow perking up a bit. "Why? Are you jealous Max Caulfield?"

I pause for a moment, and decide to just be honest. I shrug. "Yeah, a little... but mostly I'm worried you're taking advantage of Chloe, and you'll just end up hurting her again."

Her smirk melts into a frown for a moment, and she shakes her head. "Chloe is an adult, she doesn't need you to take care of her."

I frown right back at her. "I'm not taking care of her. I've got her back, just like she's got mine. That's what partners do Rachel. They watch each other's backs."

She raises her hands defensively, and sighs. "Yeah, you're right, sorry." she huffs out another sigh. "No, I'm not planning to stay with her the whole week. I've got other people I want to see still... and I will need to go back and make nice with my parents a little before I go, but I will probably be there most of the time."

I nod, but say nothing. I'm not sure there's anything to say to that really, and I was never very good with words anyway. The silence between us stretches on, and I notice Rachel watching me, studying me, the same way I'm probably studying her. Finally she opens her mouth to speak. "You know for someone who seems so shy, you turn into a bad ass bitch awfully quickly."

My lips quirk into a little bit of a smile. "Is that a compliment?"

Rachel laughs in response. "That is hella complimentary Mighty Max."

I begin to laugh too, and soon we're both laughing together. I'm still not sure I trust her, but she doesn't seem to be all bad. Chloe likes her, and so I'm at the very least going to have to learn to get along with her. I look off down the path trying to catch sight of Chloe, she's got to be heading back by now.

"So Chloe didn't tell me you wore glasses." Rachel interrupts my search with an attempt to make conversation.

"I don't... I mean I do now, but they're not prescription. I'm supposed to wear them to help protect my remaining eye." I shrug, looking back at her.

"Oh." she pauses a moment, looking uncertain, and then smiles. "Well they look good on you."

"Thanks." I give her a little smile, feeling kind of shy. She was probably just being nice, but still... it was nice to hear.

Chloe's voice was suddenly there behind me. How she got there so fast I have no idea, I swear I only looked away for a couple seconds. "You hitting on my girlfriend Amber? Not that I can blame you... she's adorable as fuck."

Rachel laughs. "Hella adorable, but maybe a little too bad ass for me."

Chloe perks her brow up at Rachel as she sets our drinks down on the table. " Too bad ass for you? What the hell where you guys up to while I was gone?"

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Rachel says playfully.

"Yeah, actually I would." Chloe shoots back irritably, her hands balling into fists.

"Chloe... we were just getting to know each other a little. It's no big deal..." I say softly, taking one of her hands, and gently tugging her down until she grudgingly settles on the bench next to me.

"Dude if she hits on you, or makes you uncomfortable in any way, you just say the word, and I'll punch her right in the tit." Chloe grumbles out, while sliding an arm possessively around my shoulders. She's actually kinda cute when she's jealous.

"Alright." I laugh softly. "But there's nothing to be jealous about, I promise." I lean up and kiss her on the cheek.

"I wasn't jealous..." Chloe grumbles obstinately.

I lean into her gently, looking up at her with my brow perked up in playful skepticism. She looks down at me for a few moments, before she huffs out a soft laugh. "Shut up Max..."

I laugh too. "But I didn't say anything."

"You didn't need to, I could see it all in that doe eyed look you were giving me." Chloe says, still looking down at me, our eyes locked together meaningfully. Is this what they mean when they say falling into your eyes?

"So what was I saying then?" I lean up a little closer to her, my eyes never leaving hers.

I can hear the smirk in her voice as she begins to speak. "A lot of very dirty..." she doesn't finish her thought, as the sound of someone clearing their throat breaks the spell between us.

We practically jump apart, my cheeks burning. Chloe rubs the back of her neck looking a little sheepish, as Rachel starts laughing. "Alright, you two need to chill, or I'm going to have to find a hose."

Chloe recovers first, and grins wickedly at Rachel. "I guess we can wait a little while longer to punch Max's V-card."

"What?" I squeak out mortified, as I feel all the blood rush to my head. "Chloe!" her name comes out as more of a whine than an exclamation.

Both Rachel, and Chloe burst into a fit of laughter, as I try and melt into the wooden bench. "Assholes..." I mutter quietly to myself.

"Aw... come on Max, don't pout. I was just kidding." Chloe slings her arm around my shoulder, and tugs me against her gently.

"I don't think it was very funny Chloe... I barely know Rachel, I don't think that she really needs to know that kind of stuff right now." I respond quietly, but with some heat behind it.

"Okay jeez... I'm sorry." Chloe says defensively, her arm dropping away from me. "I just thought it'd be funny... and it's going to happen sooner or later... I don't know why you're so embarrassed about it."

"Because it's not really any of her business Chloe!" I look over at Rachel, my lips pursed. "No offense."

She just laughs, and shakes her head. "None taken... She actually made a very similar joke the first day we met, so I'm used to it. It's just how she is." she gives me a small shrug, and a what can you do look. "Also... she'll probably tell me about it whenever you guys do... you know..." she gestures back and forth between the two of us. "hook up. I mean I am hoping to start doing my best friend duties again. Talking about what's going on with your girlfriend definitely falls under that heading."

I sigh defeatedly, my shoulders hunching. " I... guess so. I'm just not... ready for that kind of talk, with you know, other people. It should be between me and Chloe..." I look up at Chloe. "Between you and me, you know... for now. I mean, talk to Rachel about whatever you want, just maybe try not to talk about certain things when I'm around, until I'm comfortable with her? Please?"

Chloe looks down into my pleading eyes, and let's out an exasperated groan. "Fuck... alright, that seems fair honestly, just turn off the eyes Max."

I lean up and kiss her cheek sweetly. "Thank you Chloe, you're the best girlfriend."

She huffs out a little scoff. "Damn right I am. Now let's eat, I'm hungry like the wolf, and this food has been getting cold for way too long."

We begin to eat, mostly quietly at first, it's definitely still a little awkward, but we begin to slowly relax again. Rachel starts telling us Stories about her time in L.A., and we all laugh along with her when she talks about something funny. I'm only half listening though, somewhat distracted by my conversation with Rachel earlier. I'm still not sure she's completely trustworthy, but she is important to Chloe, and that means I need to try and play nice. I don't want to make this weird for Chloe, but I also don't want her to get hurt again. I'll just have to be careful around Rachel for a while, she's only here for a week anyway, so how hard could it be? Famous Last words Max...

Once the food is thoroughly demolished, we get up and start wandering around the park slowly. Chloe keeps her arm around my shoulder, not that I mind at all. Rachel and Chloe seem to know where they're going, so I content myself with being led, It's nice to get to be so close to Chloe anyway. They lead us up a path that over looks the park, where a fence, and a couple of tower viewers are set up in front of a scorched statue of somebody. Soot covers the inscription, and I'd rather stay with Chloe right now than find out who the statue is supposed to be immortalizing. It's probably a Prescott anyway, they have their name plastered all over Arcadia Bay.

Rachel walks to the railing set up in front of the drop, and looks out over the park. "Remember the first time we were up here?" she asks Chloe softly.

"First, and last time... I remember that turned out to be a pretty fucked up day." Chloe responds, shaking her head. "I had no idea what was really going on while we were here... You were just so..."

Rachel turns around and nods. "I know... and for what it's worth, I'm sorry for that day too." she smiles a little sadly, and as Chloe starts to look a little stricken quickly adds "Some of it... not all of it."

Chloe nods, looking mollified. "Yeah it was... messed up I get it. The whole week was really."

I perk my eyebrow up at Chloe curiously. I really want to know what happened during that messed up week. There's still a lot I don't know about what happened while I was unconscious, and I'd really like to know, especially when Chloe was a part of it. I missed a big chunk of her life, and maybe it's not important, but I'd like to know how she became who she is now. Not that she's incredibly different, but still... I'm nosy, and it's about Chloe.

Chloe shakes her head. "A lot of personal shit went down, but none of it was my personal shit. It's not really my place to say anything."

I look over at Rachel, whose turned back around to take in the view, for a moment, and then look back to Chloe. I nod. "I understand... I'm still hella curious though."

Chloe laughs, and kisses the top of my head before pulling me over to join Rachel at the railing. The view actually is really good here, it was probably better before the fire though. We all take in the view lost in our own thoughts for a little while.

Rachel sighs softly, breaking our silence. "I found out my mom wasn't my real mom that week. It's when I found out what kind of man my dad Really is... I don't really want to go into the details right now, maybe not ever, but if we're going to be friends too Max, I should at least trust you with this much."

I reach over, and lay a hand gently on Rachel's shoulder. "I appreciate it Rachel... I know it can't have been easy to tell me, and it does mean a lot to me."

Of course I want to know the details, but there's no way I'm going to push for more right now. Maybe if this was a video game I could try different dialogue strings, and just reload my save when I mess up until I got everything, but... this is real life, I can't just keep going back until I get it right. Hopefully she'll tell me when she's ready, or maybe she'll let Chloe tell me. Chloe let's go of me for a moment, and slides in between Rachel, and I, and slides her arms around both our shoulders, grinning happily.

"I knew you guys would get along." Chloe squeezes us in closer together. "We'll all be hella best friends forever at this rate."

"Only best friends?" I quirk an eyebrow at Chloe playfully.

Chloe grins broadly "Well I didn't think you were into threesomes Max but..." she's cut off when I place my fingers over her mouth to silence her, my cheeks burning.

"You know what I meant..." I say quietly, as she kisses my fingers, laughing.

"I do." Chloe says as she let's go of Rachel, and wraps her arms around me from behind. "And I'm not really willing to share you anyway." she looks over at Rachel with a smirk. "No offense Rach."

Rachel laughs, holding up her hands in denial. "None taken Price. I wouldn't want to share her either if I were you." She gives me a playful wink causing my cheeks to tinge red again.

Chloe's arms tighten around me a little bit, and I lean back into her. "Sorry Rachel... Chloe got here first, you'll just have to settle for being my secret mistress."

"Deal." Rachel laughs, as I twist a little to grin up at Chloe, while she pouts.

"Oh yeah... go ahead gang up on me, I see how it is..." Chloe grumbles playfully.

I push myself up on my toes to speak softly in Chloe's ear. "Don't worry... I'm always all yours Chloe. Elizabeth. Price." I punctuate every part of her name with a little kiss on her ear.

Chloe shivers a little behind me. "Uh... Fuck Max, don't do that while we have an audience, I might not be able to contain myself."

I laugh, my cheeks heating up slightly as I decide to push it just a little bit further, and nip at her earlobe. This elicits another shiver from Chloe, I love making her do that, and an awkward cough from Rachel. My cheeks heat up even more as I lower myself back down, and look at the ground. "Uh... yeah sorry, I g-got a little carried away." I push out bashfully. It is my own fault though, and I know it.

"Uh-huh..." Rachel responds skeptically. "It's cool... you mark your territory girl."

"Wha...?" I look up shocked, and shake my head. " N-no no... that's not what I was..." I turn looking up at Chloe. " I wasn't... I don't..."

They both start laughing, and I look back and forth between the two of them before my cheeks begin to color again, and I hunch down, turning to hide my face in Chloe's chest. "You guys are assholes..." I mumble against Chloe.

"Aw... come on Max, you're cute when you're all flustered." Rachel coos at me.

"She's not wrong Max... though I think you're pretty adorable all the time." Chloe says giving me a gentle squeeze.

I just groan against Chloe, causing them to break into a new fit of laughter. I consider pulling away from her, but it feels good to be wrapped up in her arms like this. Her smell fills my senses, cigarettes, and weed, and whatever scent her deodorant is. It's a comforting smell, even if it's kinda new to me, it already reminds me of Chloe, or home, and safety. I guess those are both kind of the same thing. I burrow in against Chloe's chest a little more tightly, my eyes closing as I just let myself experience her.

We remain like that for a while, but eventually I pull away. Chloe leans down and steals a quick kiss, before letting me go completely. I miss her warmth immediately, even in the summer heat. We all look at each other for a few moments before, by silent accordance, we all begin walking along the path, back the way we came.

The mood is somewhat dampened, by memories of the past, and we all keep mostly to ourselves as we slowly make our way back towards the parking lot. Chloe slides her arm around my shoulder again as we walk, and I lean into her subconsciously. Rachel walks just a little ahead of us, leading the way. She keeps us at a slow leisurely pace, so there's no sense of urgency to leave, but it's fairly clear that our trip to the park is over. I have a feeling I'll be going home after this, so I'm quite happy to soak up as much Chloe time as I can, while I'm still right here next to her.

By the time we reach the parking lot, the heaviness that had settled around Rachel, and to a lesser extent Chloe, has dissipated. We come to a stop next to Chloe's truck, and Rachel opens the passenger side door. She slips in without a word, leaving me and Chloe with a small semblance of privacy. I guess she wants the middle this time.

I turn, and look up at Chloe, sad that our day together is coming to an end. "So... uh..." I'm not sure what I was going to say, but it doesn't matter because Chloe leans down, and kisses me, cutting off anything I might say next.

She deepens the kiss, as she pulls me tightly against her, and I follow her lead. I don't know what brought this on, but I'm not going to complain. Her tongue dances gently with mine, as her hands wander slowly along my spine. Electricity arcs everywhere her fingers touch, and I try to push further in against her needfully. I don't know how Chloe does this to me, but I never want it to stop. Of course it does, it Has to, and it leaves me with a small sense of loss as Chloe pulls away, and presses her forehead to mine, as we try to catch our breath.

"I love you Max Caulfield." Chloe whispers breathlessly.

My breath hitches in my chest, and a smile spreads across my face. "I love you too Chloe."

"What do you think would happen if you blew off you parents, and came home with me and Rach?" she asks, her voice still low, and a little breathless.

"Pop would probably be cool with it, but Mom would shit kittens. She really has a lot wrapped up in doing this whole family thing while Dad is home." I answer back, with a small shrug.

Chloe looks a little torn. I can tell part of her wants to tell me to fuck them, and come home with her, but the other part... I can tell she would do anything to be able to spend family time with William again. She sighs softly, deflating a little. "I guess we should get you home then... Vanessa's high strung enough as it is. We wouldn't want her to have an aneurysm or something..."

"Yeah that'd be a bad thing..." I reach up placing my hand on Chloe's cheek, as I get up on my toes to kiss her. "I'll miss you though." I kiss her again.

"I'll miss you too Max." she drags me in one more time for a deep, lingering kiss.

"Okay love birds!" Rachel calls from inside the truck. "I think I've given you two plenty of time. Let's get this show rolling!"

I let out a soft groan, pressing my face into Chloe's chest. "Is it going to be like this the Whole time she's here?"

Chloe laughs softly, and shrugs. "I don't know... Rach does like being the center of attention though..."

I let out a little whine, and Chloe laughs, pushing me gently towards the car door. She heads around the truck towards the driver's side as I climb in next to a smirking Rachel. "That was quite a show you two put on out there..."

I sigh softly, feeling my cheeks heat up a bit. "You didn't have to watch..." I mumble out nervously.

"It was hard to miss!" she laughs, as Chloe climbs in the driver's side, and starts the car up. "I don't understand how you can get so embarrassed about me mentioning it, but not about being out there Doing it."

"It's different when you... talk about it..." I shrug. "It's like you're making it into a big deal, or something weird or different... When we're kissing, it just feels normal." I shrug again.

Rachel purses her lips for a moment, and nods. "Yeah I think I get it. It's like just a normal thing you're doing until someone points it out." A smirk slowly spreads across her face. "I'm not going to stop though... you're hella cute when you blush."

I blush again lightly, and she laughs, and then Chloe laughs, and I feel my face heat up even more. "You guys suck..." I cross my arms, pouting a little.

"Get used to it Max... I may not be staying in Arcadia Bay for very long, but expect to see more of me from now on." Rachel grins at me. "When I'm not busy, I'll be checking in my BFF Chloe here... making sure you're taking good care of her." she looks over at Chloe for a moment. "Or maybe the other way around." she laughs, as Chloe flips her off.

"Fuck you Rach, on Both counts. I don't need to be looked after, and I sure as hell won't be slacking off when it comes to Max." Chloe shoots back at Rachel playfully.

"I'm sure you won't." Rachel answers back, just a tinge of sadness in her voice. Does she regret that Chloe's not looking out for her like that anymore?

"We'll take care of each other." I promise softly, and Rachel gives me a faint smile in response.

It doesn't take long for Rachel mood to shift again. She turns on the radio, and plays around with the dial, much to Chloe's chagrin, until she finds something she likes. It's a little heavier than I'm used to, but it definitely fits Chloe's usual taste. It's got a decent beat to it, and before long Rachel starts singing along at the top of her lungs. It doesn't take a lot of prodding to get Chloe involved, and with Chloe on board, me too. Their energy is infectious. So we all end up singing at the top of our lungs as Chloe drives down the road, heading towards home.

It's way to soon for me, when Chloe pulls up outside my house. She gets out of the driver's side, and comes around to meet me as I slide out of the truck. She wraps her arms around me gently, and holds me close. I press into her, never wanting to let go. I'm always a little afraid that when we part it'll be for the last time, but it settles more deeply into the pit of my stomach this time, probably because of Rachel.

"I'll see you soon Max... I'll call you later, or maybe we can have another movie night... I'll use the front door this time... promise." Chloe says softly, causing me to laugh a little.

"That'd be nice... Rachel is invited too of course." I peek around Chloe to look at Rachel for a moment. "It'd be rude to leave her alone in your house... with uh..."

"The step-dick?" Chloe supplies for me with a little smirk. "Yeah... I suppose it would. It'd be fair revenge... but I guess I can bring her along too."

"Well I won't say anything if you decide not to..." I give her a playful little grin, and she leans down to kiss me. It's soft, and deep, and perfect.

She pulls away much too soon for my liking. "Alright... gotta go Mad Max. I'll call, or text, or both. Later." she says as she walks backwards away from me.

I laugh softly, and wave. "Bye Chloe..." I'll miss you.

Chloe, and Rachel pull away, as I turn to look at my front door. I hope my parent have had enough alone time, because I have no where else to go at the moment. I could try and sneak in, and just head to my room, turn the music up and wait till one of them comes to get me for dinner. That's probably the best plan, and it'll give me plenty of time to brood over not getting to have more Chloe time. I shouldn't blame Rachel for that, but I kind of do. I take a deep breath, and head for the door. The rest of the day is going to be a long one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my goodness, did I actually get this out before October ended? It seems I did! I was aiming to get it finished before my birthday, but I missed that deadline... sorry. I hope you enjoy this one, as always I love hearing from all you beautiful people out there, so don't be shy!**

Chloe didn't call, or text like she promised, she didn't show up either, not even with Rachel. I tried sending her a few texts but she never answered, so I finally went to bed. Now I'm just sitting here, staring at my phone, hoping she'll respond. I'm really starting to get worried. She's never been silent this long, not since we started talking again. What if something happened? Or worse, what if she was done just done with me? I don't know what to do. The incessant ringing of my phone slowly pulls me out of my daze, and I nearly fall over trying to get to it. That must be Chloe right?

My phone seems so much further away than it should be, as I reach over to pick it up. My entire body feels heavy, and my fingers only brush the edge of it a couple times before I finally have it in hand. The thought of answering it now fills me with dread, but I need to answer it, I need to talk to Chloe. I take a few deep breaths, as my phone continues to scream insistently to be answered, before I finally do. "Hello?"

"Hey Max, it's Chloe." her voice instantly fills me with relief, and I flop back onto my pillows letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Hey Chloe... uh... w-what happened? I couldn't get a hold of you..." my voice comes out small, and nervous, and I just hate how insecure I sound.

"Yeah about that..." Chloe paused for a moment, I could hear some murmuring on the other end before she continued. "So... I'm headed to L.A. with Rachel. I'm sorry Max, but she's back now, so I don't need you anymore."

"...Wh-what?" I stutter out, trying to control tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Look Max... I only went out with you because I was desperate. I mean do you honestly think I'd want anything to do with the girl who killed my dad otherwise?" Chloe said, in a bored, uninterested tone.

"C-Chloe..." was all I could choke out around the painful lump in my throat.

"Oh shit, I told you she was gonna start crying like a little baby." Chloe says, followed by the sound of Rachel laughing. "Max... you had to know this was coming. You couldn't have honestly thought I was really into you right? I wish you had been the one who died, instead of my dad."

"Well, you heard the lady Max... though it certainly doesn't sound like something my Chloe would say." William said from the passenger seat beside me.

I look around, starting to panic. I recognize my surroundings, this car, this street. Everything is the same as it was that day, and we're coming up on the intersection. I'm the one driving though. I can stop this. I jam my foot down on the break, but nothing happens, we just keep moving forward. My heart pounds in my chest, as the dread settles deep into my bones. This is exactly what Chloe wanted, wasn't it? This is what she wished for.

"Max..." Williams kind voice cut through my panic like a knife. "Remember Max, this is a dream. It can only hurt you if you let it."

"But, how can she not feel that way? How could it not have been better if it had ended up this way?" I shake my head, my voice coming out harsh, and desperate.

William laughs softly. "Max, you were thirteen, you couldn't have been driving even if you wanted to."

Suddenly I found myself in the passenger seat. It was slightly disorienting the way everything kept changing so suddenly. "But if I had died instead, she's still have her dad."

"An if you had died instead she wouldn't have her Max." William responded reasonably. "It was a terrible accident Max, but no matter how it happened she would have lost someone very important to her."

"I'm sure a father is way more important than..." I start, but William cuts me off before I can finish my thought.

"The love of her life?" he turns to look at me, his eyebrow raised pointedly.

"Doubt it..." I snort, shaking my head, but my certainty wavers in the face of my desire to believe that it's true. "Uh... do you really think that?"

He shrugs. "That depends on whether you believe I'm actually speaking to you through your dreams, or that I'm just a product of your memories, and desires. Either I said it because I believe it, or I said it because you want it to be true. Does it really matter which?"

"I guess not... it's not like I could ask you which it was and get an answer I knew was definitively true either." I sigh despondently, slouching down in my seat, while William laughs.

A strange thudding noise pulls me out of my funk, and I look around my brows furrowing in confusion. This was new, I definitely don't remember that noise ever being there before. I turn towards William about to ask if he heard that, but he starts speaking first. "Looks like it's about time for you to wake up Max. It's okay, you don't need to see what happens next again anyway."

I don't have time to say anything else, I hear some more thumping, and then everything is shaking. I take a deep, shocked breath, opening my eyes to find Chloe trying to clumsily crawl into bed with me. She smells heavily of alcohol, and is quite clearly very drunk. I guess that probably has something to do with why she never called.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" My voice comes out thick with sleep, but does little to cover the tinge of hurt that comes out as well.

"Maksh... you were ashleep Maksh, I wash gonna join you." Chloe slurs out, much more loudly than she really should.

I sigh heavily, somewhat annoyed, and pull the covers back to invite her to join me. At least she's here, now. "Get in here, and sleep it off."

Chloe half crawls, half collapses into the space I made for her, and cuddles up close to me. "Maksh... Rashel got ush the gooood shtuff. We shtarted thrashin' an' drunkin', and I forgot to call you. I'm sho shorry Maksh, I'm the worsht girlfriend." she practically sobbed at me.

I sigh again, softly this time, and wrap my arms around her. She presses her face gently into my neck, her breath tickles a little bit. "It's okay Chloe... I am a little mad, but I'm glad you thought of me in the end."

Chloe doesn't pull away from my neck as she speaks, so her voice comes out a little muffled. "I alwaysh think about you Maksh... You're sho pretty Maksh, and sho nice, and sho amashing... I love you Maksh, I. Love. You. Why don't you believe me Maksh?"

"I do believe you Chloe..." I respond gently, "and I love you too."

Chloe sighs happily, and snuggles in a little more tightly. I want to still be mad at her for this, but I'm just so relieved right now that she's here. Yeah, she's pretty out of it, but she still came here to be with me, instead of staying there with Rachel. I hate that I'm jealous, I hate to even have to admit that what I'm feeling is definitely a little jealousy. Green is not a good color on me, or was that envy? Is that the same thing? I'm too tired figure it out, so I just kiss Chloe on the top of her head, and focus on her warmth, and the deep even rhythm of her breathing, until they lull me back to sleep.

The incessant buzzing of my phone slowly pulls me from my slumber. Sometime during the night Chloe, and I switched positions. She was now wrapped tightly around me, and still dead to the world. I stretch out a hand, grabbing at my phone sleepily. Once I have it in hand, I pull it close, and snuggle back into Chloe to see who is trying to call me. The caller I.D. says it's Chloe, so either she's sleeping on her phone, and butt dialed me, or it's Rachel. I consider just letting it go to voicemail, but if it is Rachel, I should probably let her know Chloe's here. Why else would she be calling me from Chloe's phone, or at all?

"Hello?" My voice is still a little thick with sleep, and I try very hard not to yawn into the phone.

"Uh... Max? This is Rachel..." she sounds uncertain. "Um... this might be a weird question, but is Chloe there with you?"

Totally called it. "Yeah, she's here... she kinda broke into my room last night, completely wasted, and crawled into bed with me."

"Oh, okay. Good." Rachel says, not exactly sounding relieved. There's a momentary pause before she continues, using a much more casual tone."So...did she say why she left last night?"

I frown a little, sitting up, a hint of suspicion creeping up on me. "Sort of... why?"

"I'm just worried, I managed to piss her off again, or maybe that she was just still pissed at me in general... that's all." she responds quickly.

Maybe it's just the dream I had making me paranoid, but I'm still not sure if I believe her. It's now or never Detective Caulfield. "I'm sure she is... but it didn't sound like it was the L.A. thing she was mad about."

"Fuck..." Rachel sighs out. "Did I blab about Frank? Is that what she's pissed about?"

"Your dealer?" I ask before I can stop myself, frowning in confusion.

"Shit... yeah we were kinda of dating, while Chloe and I were still kinda dating..." I can hear the cringe in her voice as she admits to cheating on Chloe. "If uh that wasn't it, please don't tell Chloe? She needs to hear it eventually, but I really should be the one to tell her..."

That does make sense, and that could definitely be something that could have upset Chloe, but is that really all that might have happened? I sigh softly, and decide not to push for anything else. If I did she might get suspicious, or I might mess up and give away the fact that I'm trying to pump her for information. "That... was probably it. Honestly she was slurring pretty badly, and it was hard to understand what she was saying, I doubt she'll even remember it when she wakes up... so it's still on you to tell her." I wince with each of my lies, and I am so glad she can't see me right now.

There's a long pause. "You rat.. you tricked me. Chloe didn't say anything did she?"

I wince, hunching my shoulders. "No... Sorry, I was curious. But I won't tell her anything, that's still something You need to do."

Rachel exhales into the phone, relieved. "Thanks Max... I appreciate that, even if you did sneak it out of me, and I'll definitely tell her before I go back to L.A."

"Alright... Not that I want Chloe to hurt anymore, but she deserves honesty from you." I say softly, looking over at Chloe's sleeping face. I reach out, and gently stroke her cheek. "You were her best friend right? She deserves to know..."

"Yeah I will...and thanks Max, for being so cool about everything." Rachel says quietly, sending a stab of guilt through my chest. I don't feel like I'm being very cool about anything.

"Uh... yeah, you're welcome." I purse my lips feeling like a total hypocrite.

"Well, I'll let you get back to sleep, or whatever." Rachel says, with a yawn. "Oh, and thanks again." she adds earnestly."

"Yeah... I'll talk to you later Rachel." I reply, in a small voice. The guilt is really starting to get to me. Lucky for me Rachel seems satisfied with our conversation, and hangs up, otherwise I might have ended up saying something I would come to regret.

I lay back down, looking over at Chloe. I watch her sleeping peacefully for a few minutes, while I take a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down. There's no way I'm getting back to sleep though, I'm wide awake now. I slide a little closer, and plant a tiny kiss on Chloe's cheek before I sit up, and check the time. It's actually later than I usually wake up, which leaves me wondering, why my parents haven't come looking for me yet. I guess I'll have to get out of bed to find out, and I should probably prepare Chloe a cup of coffee, and a couple aspirin or something. That's what they always do in the movies for hang overs...

I reach down next to the bed to find my leg, before I sit up, and begin putting it on. Chloe spreads out a little, as I stand, and grab my cane. I head across the room carefully, to avoid the things Chloe knocked over the night before, in an attempt to not disturb her. I look back a few times just to check on her before I head out the door to try and find my parents, and breakfast. This day is already shaping up to be a weird one.

The kitchen is quiet, and the coffee pot is woefully empty. My parents are nowhere to be found, so I begin to gather the things to make a fresh pot of coffee for Chloe, and myself. As I'm setting everything up, I notice a note stuck to the refrigerator door. I make sure I have the coffee maker on, and brewing black deliciousness before I go over and have a look. It's from Dad.

Max,

I took your mom out for a special breakfast, we'll likely be out through lunch. While we're out, we'd appreciate it if you could get Chloe to take you to the garden center to replace the bush she destroyed last night, while attempting to drunkenly climb into your room. Believe it or not, I was young once too, so I understand how these things happen, but if this becomes a common occurrence, we may have to discuss our open door policy when it comes to Chloe. There's money in the envelope on the table, I trust you to take care of everything.

Pop

I groan softly, reaching up to cradle my face in my palm. I love you, but Seriously Chloe? I shake my head, and begin to gather the ingredients to make pancakes. I'm going to need to eat something, and so is Chloe. They do remind me a little of William though, and I'm filled with bittersweet memories as I get to work. So what if I have to stop every so often to hold back a few tears, nobody's here to see it, or complain. I'm a little slow moving around the kitchen, but I still get everything put together fairly quickly. Chloe stumbles into the kitchen looking a little confused before I'm even finished.

Chloe leans against the door frame holding her head. "Max? What the hell happened last night?" she asks, her voice still rough with sleep.

"You got drunk with Rachel, and decided to sneak into my room in the middle of the night to crawl into bed with me." I reply, moving over to the coffeepot to pour her, and myself a fresh cup. "You also destroyed a bush..." I smirk a little in spite of myself, as I hand her her mug, and Dad's note.

I plate up our pancakes, and because I love my girlfriend even when she's an idiot, I go to the bathroom to find the bottle of aspirin. When I get back to the table Chloe's already scarfing down her pancakes like they just announced a pancake shortage. I set the bottle next to her, and then settle myself down to start eating as well. Chloe smiles at me fondly, as she opens up the bottle of pain medication, and shakes out a couple pills.

She swallows down her pills with her coffee, and then jabs at the envelope sitting on the table between us. "So how much cash did your pop leave for us?"

"I don't know, I haven't looked yet." I respond as I reach out to grab the envelope. Opening it up, my eyes go wide at what's inside. "Holy shit... this must be a mistake, there's like two hundred bucks in here."

Chloe's eyes go wide as well, and she grins. "Fucking score! Dude we can have so much fun with that!"

I frown, shaking my head. "I don't know Chloe...Unless when he said you destroyed a bush he meant all of them, this kinda feels like a test, or a trap... We probably shouldn't use it frivolously."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Oh come on Mad Max, how do you know your dad didn't leave this here for us to have fun with?"

"Because he left two hundred bucks here, along with a note warning us about rethinking letting you come over. Doesn't that seem fishy to you too? Even if he did leave this much by accident, he'll probably realize it's missing eventually, and if he did it on purpose..." I purse my lips, frowning. "Well it'd be pretty fucked up if he did, but... I still don't want to get us into anymore trouble just to punish him for being a jerk."

Chloe slumps in her chair, and sighs. "Yeah, alright fine..."

I purse my lips watching Chloe sulk into her pancakes. I know she really wants to have some fun with that money, and if I'm being honest I want to have fun with her, but it wouldn't be right. My thoughts turn from there to the money, and my pop. Could he really be testing me with this? That'd be really fucked up if he was. Could it be a test for Chloe instead? But does he honestly believe she'd be in a state to take that money without me knowing? That seems pretty far fetched. I stew in this for a while, picking at my breakfast, until I hear the door open. My father walks into the room a few moments later.

"Oh Max... uh, did you already check the envelope, did I happen to..." he starts, but I don't let him finish. I'm so relieved he didn't do it on purpose.

I jump up, and hold the envelope out to him, giving Chloe an _I told you so_ look over my shoulder. She just rolls her eyes in response. "Yeah Pop... it's right here."

He looks relieved. "Good... I was going to be in so much trouble with your mother if I lost the payment for your physical therapy."

Guilt wells up in me, and I look away. Two hundred dollars is kind of a lot. At least it seems like it too me. I feel my dad's hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "Max... that's only how much we're paying, it could be a lot worse, and I make pretty good money. We're fine, you don't need to worry about anything."

"Yeah... okay..." I sigh out as I head back to my seat, and start picking at my breakfast again. Chloe's hand finds my knee moments later, filling me with warmth. I'm glad she's here.

Pop watches me, concern in his eyes for a few moments before he turns his attention to Chloe. "Good morning Chloe!" he says in a loud, chipper voice, causing her to wince. "How's your head?"

Chloe grunts, hunching down over her plate. "S'fine..."

Dad grins, shaking his head. "You don't Look fine." There's a few moments silence, as his face becomes serious again. "Chloe..."

She sighs heavily, and puts her fork down. It looks like she might be preparing for an argument. "Yeah Ryan?"

He purses his lips for a moment, and sighs. "Look Chloe... I like having you here. You've pretty much been a part of this family since you and Max met for the first time when you were tiny, and Max's general mood has been so much better since you two started talking again. I don't want to see you get yourself into any trouble Chloe, and also I don't appreciate the damage you did to our bush... I can't, and won't try to stop you from drinking, but I am going to ask you to try and be more responsible about it. If not for your own sake, maybe for Max's? And if you promise to try... I'll see about getting you a key to the house. You won't have to knock, and you definitely won't have to sneak in the window anymore. Does that sound acceptable to you?"

Chloe sits there, her mouth hanging open. That was clearly not what she was expecting to hear. It wasn't really what I was expecting to hear either. "Uh... and I can just come and go, anytime I want?"

"You already could Chloe, but... yes, anytime you want." Dad nods.

"I... I don't know what to say..." Chloe still looks shocked. "I... I'll try, I'll fucking try my hardest. For Max."

"Then I guess I'll go see about getting a key made for you then." Dad offers Chloe a welcoming smile, before looking back down at me.

I'm also completely shocked. When we were kids my Pop would have had a fit. If I had come in drunk and destroyed that bush I would have been banished. I'm happy Chloe's still welcome here, even more welcome now I guess, but I really don't understand what just happened. I frown a little, staring back up at Pop. "I... I don't understand. I mean I'm grateful and all, but... when were kids, you would have... freaked."

Dad laughs. "You're not kids anymore, and I can't keep treating you like you are. You're young adults now and I have to start trusting you to start making responsible choices." he takes a deep breath. "I also almost lost you once Max, I don't want to risk driving you out of the house so soon after getting you back."

He leans down to kiss the top of my head, and I slip my arms around him. "I'm not leaving yet. Where would I go anyway?"

"You'd come live with me... duh." Chloe adds helpfully, and we all laugh.

"Well... I better get back to your mother." Pop says, starting to turn. "Oh..." he pulls out his wallet, and hands me a few bills. "That should cover the bush, and lunch for the two of you. Now, have fun, and be good. We'll be back in time for dinner."

I settle back down with Chloe, and begin to eat my breakfast again, as Pop headed out the door. Chloe turns to me as soon as he's gone, eyes wide and excited. "Dude! I'm gonna get my own key, this fucking rules!"

"Chloe... you were always welcome here before. It's not like this is anything new, right?" I perk my brow up at her curiously.

Chloe shakes her head emphatically. "Nuh-uh... this totally makes it like official. It's almost like we're living together or some shit."

I smile at that, and lean in to steal a quick kiss. I'm really happy to see Chloe so excited. "It's kinda like we used to dream about when we were younger... Well except this is my parents house, not an apartment of our own."

"It's a start. And fuck! I can just come in whenever my step-douche is being an extra special asshole. Max, this is going to be amazing!" she grins, wrapping her arms around me, and pulling me in again for another, longer kiss. "Just imagine it Max... we stay here for a while, till you're ready to leave, then we move out... maybe down to L.A. so we can hang with Rache, and... They recently legalized gay marriage in California."

I blink, pulling back a little to look at Chloe, a grin spreading across my lips. "Chloe Price, are you proposing to me?"

She laughs, and leans in to kiss me again. "If I was proposing to you, you wouldn't have to ask." Her smile falters a little as she looks at me. "But, we'll get there eventually... right?" she sounds so insecure right now, I just want to kiss away all her worries.

"I've never imagined my life without you in it." I reply softly, leaning up to catch her lips again, and kissing her with my entire being. It's long, and slow, and deep, and leaves me completely breathless.

When we finally pull away from each other, Chloe's cheeks are a little red, and I'm definitely feeling a little dazed. Kissing Chloe is just like that sometimes. I steal another tiny kiss, before I go back to trying to finish my now, very cold breakfast. Even cold, my pancakes are still pretty good. They taste like nostalgia.

The home, and garden center at the local Sav-mart is tiny. It's pretty much just a little area of the parking lot they cordoned off with a temporary fence. Arcadia Bay doesn't have any local national chain stores, which honestly is kinda nice, and definitely adds the the small town aesthetic, but also can make shopping kind of difficult sometimes. They do have a few bushes though, so Chloe and I won't have to go out of town to find one, even if that could have been a lot of fun. There's still plenty of time for road trips in our future though.

Chloe had insisted that we go pick up Rachel on our way, and I didn't try to argue, so the three of us made our way through the sparse rows of flowers towards the the few bushes and saplings arranged towards the back of the enclosure. Rachel looks radiant, and not even a little hung over, while Chloe, though in good spirits, slumps along, with a pair of sunglasses on. Their reactions are so different from each other, it's hard to believe they were both drinking heavily last night. Part of me wonders if Rachel was drinking even drinking at all, and if she wasn't just trying to get Chloe wasted. That would be pretty fucked up, and I hate that the idea even entered my head.

It doesn't take long for an older gentleman in a Sav-mart apron to approach us. He's vaguely familiar, in the way that pretty much all Arcadia Bay residents are. His brown eyes scan us over uncertainly, probably wondering what a bunch of teenagers are doing in the garden area. But at least he's still polite. "Can I help you ladies?"

Chloe clears her throat, and in a terrible mock British accent, replies. "We require a shrubbery!"

Rachel looks on a little mystified while I completely lose my shit. I'm laughing so hard I almost fall over. Chloe making Monty Python references is just too much. She's definitely still a nerd underneath that cool punk exterior.

The man frowns a little, somewhere between confused, and annoyed. He probably thinks were making fun of him. I take a deep breath, trying to reign myself in before I step forward. "Sorry... Umm.. w-we kinda damaged one of my parents bushes, and we're just here to... to buy a replacement."

He looks at me a little suspiciously for a few moments, before he nod , and gestures towards the very small selection of shrubs. "We don't have much... but we do have the most commonly used decorative shrubs, right over here."

"Thank you..." I nod, and look the over for a few moments, before reaching for one matching the others we have growing around the house.

Chloe steps in then, and picks up the bush in question. She let's out a soft grunt as she hefts it up. "I got this Max, don't worry about it."

"So uh... can we pay you here, or do we have to go inside?" I ask softly.

"You'll have to go inside, we're not really set up to check you out, out here." He offers me an apologetic smile. "But all you have to do is take this tag..." he gently detaches a tag from the shrub, and hands it to me. "Inside to one of the registers, and they can scan it in there." Her points me towards the store, before turning to Chloe, and Rachel. "I can help you load that up, while you wait for your friend, if you like."

I don't really wait to hear Chloe's reply, before I head into the store to get this paid for. The faster we get this done, the more time I have to spend with Chloe just having fun. The store is thankfully not busy, but even so I still feel like everyone is staring at me, as I make my way towards the check out lines. With very few other people there, I make it through check out quickly, and rush back out to join Chloe, and Rachel. I have to show the receipt to the man outside, but then we're on our way back home to drop off the bush.

Rachel took the middle seat for the ride home, so I'm the first one out of the truck. Chloe and Rachel remain in the cab talking, while I go around to let down the tailgate. I can see them through the back window, but I have no idea what they're talking about. Chloe looks excited, so it can't be about Rachel and Frank yet. I ease the tailgate down slowly, so we can get the bush out more easily, and when I look up, Rachel is leaning in really close to Chloe. My heart seizes for a moment, as she leans in closer and kisses Chloe on the cheek. I turn around quickly, and take a few deep breaths. Get a grip Max, it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek, Chloe's not going to leave you.

Chloe comes around the back of the truck a few minutes later, and hops right up into the truck bed to retrieve the shrub. "Rachel's going to go pick us up some... party favors, so I'm going to stay here, and maybe get started on planting this thing."

I turn to look at Chloe as she carefully climbs down, bush in hand, from the back of the truck. "I don't think Pop expects you to the any of the actual planting Chloe..."

She just shrugs, and puts the bush down long enough to close up the tailgate. "I've got some time to kill... and I do feel a little bad for ruining your parents bush." she pauses a moment thinking about it, and starts snickering.

I just stare at her a little curious what's going on in her head. "What's so funny?"

"Oh come on Max... your parents bush." She places the shrub in front of her crotch, and waggles her eyebrows at me suggestively.

I roll my eyes, turning away from her so she can't see my smile. "Oh Gross. Chloe..."

"You love it." Chloe teases from behind my back.

"I love You." I shoot back at her, smiling when I hear her let out a stunned breath.

I can hear Chloe approaching me, but I don't turn around. She places the bush on the ground, before wrapping her arms around my waist, and pulling me against her. My heart rate speeds up, and a grin spreads across my face she she leans her head over my shoulder, and begins to kiss my neck just below my ear. I tilt my head away, just a little, inviting her to continue, and she doesn't disappoint. She gives my earlobe a little nibble, and I can feel tension starting to coil in my belly. I lean my head back a little more, and she attacks my neck again, nibbling, and sucking gently at the sensitive skin there, sending tingles up my spine, and out through my fingers, and toes.

Chloe pulls away from my neck, much too soon for my liking. "I love you too Max." she whispers directly in my ear, her hot breath sending a little shiver running through me.

She steps back, and picks up the bush, before walking away leaving me there to try and catch my breath. I don't know she does it, but, I don't want her to stop. I watch her as she heads over to the bush she demolished last night, and sets the new on off to the side. She looks back at me, and grins, probably at the state I'm still in after her onslaught. "Yo space case! Where do you guys keep your shovel?"

I take a breath, and shake my head, trying to clear it. "In the garage..." My voice comes out weak, and breathy, so I clear my throat, and try again. "In the garage!"

I can see Chloe smirking as she heads off to the garage to collect the shovel. She looks so smug, and hot. She always looks hot. I head over to the damaged bush, and lean against the wall next to it, and let my mind wander.

Things have been a little crazy since Rachel came back. Chloe's so... wound up. Happy I think, but cautious too. It's having an affect on me also, and not a good one. They were together for a while, while I was unconscious. Do I feel this way because of something I see in her, or am I just jealous? Does it have to be one of the other? I don't want to lose Chloe, but if it makes her happy, would that be such a bad thing? I don't want to just give up though either.

I push away from the wall, as Chloe returns with the shovel. "Do you need any help?"

She shakes her head. "No, I got this Max. You just stand back, and try not to drool." She gives me a playful wink, before she starts to dig up the bush she destroyed the night before.

"You wish..." I take a few steps back, to make sure I'm out of the way, and start to watch her. I try very hard not to drool.

I watch the way Chloe's arms move, and strain as she digs. The way sweat forms on her brow, and the look of intense concentration on her face. The way the sun catches her hair, and glints off of her sweat is beautiful, and I'm left breathless by just how beautiful my Chloe really is. I really want to take a picture of this moment, to capture her in all her glory. I fumble around getting my phone out, and wait for just the right moment before I take the shot. I'm glad I got the picture, but I'm sure this is a moment I'll always be able to relive in my memories.

Chloe straightens up, and wipes her brow before looking back at me with a smile. I smile back, and take another picture, causing her to laugh. She starts over in my direction, snatching my phone away, and looking at it. "Damn Max... these are really good. How do you do this with just a crappy phone camera?"

My cheeks heat up a little bit, and I shrug. "I just take a picture of whatever feels right... I don't think I really do anything, I just pay attention so I can find the right moments to capture."

"You used to take a lot more pictures when we were younger... why'd you stop?" Chloe frowns a little as she looks up from my phone to question me.

I pause, looking down at my feet, and shrugging nervously. "I... I still love taking pictures, but, they just kind of remind me of... of William still." I finally answer softly.

Chloe's expression flattens out, and she hands me back my phone. She takes in a deep breath, and let's it out slowly before speaking. "Yeah... I get that but... take it from someone who's let his death affect so much of her life for way to long; you can't give up the things you love, just because they remind you of him. He wouldn't want that, and you know... eventually, you'll maybe find you like that reminder, or that it at least doesn't hurt so much anymore."

"Chloe..." I start softly, but she shakes her head stopping me.

"I know Max... hella lame right? But... I don't know, I've just been thinking about a lot of things since you woke up." she shakes her head. "I'm not letting go... but maybe I'm just... moving on?"

I'm a little stunned by Chloe's insight, though I've been awake for longer than we've been back together, so she's had some time with this. I give her an encouraging smile, and shake my head. "It's not lame Chloe, it's... really mature actually." she makes a face at me, and I laugh before continuing. "I'm glad you're moving forward, that's good, and I will too, I'm just not sure I'm quite ready yet..."

"That's okay too Max... just don't let yourself get hung up for too long." she reaches out, and pulls me into a tight hug.

I close my eyes, snuggling into her chest, and just letting her surround my senses. It's hard to believe it's only been about a week since we started hanging out again, but then this is the girl I always imagined spending the rest of my life with when we were kids. I even used to imagine us together before I even had an inkling of what that could mean. Things have been rough for Chloe, but she's still just as amazing now as she was back then. I tilt my head up to look at her, and she tilts her head down to meet my lips with a sweet kiss.

She let's the kiss linger for a few, wonderful moments, before she breaks away. "Alright Max... I'm going to try and finish digging this bush up before Rachel gets back. You just... try to stop being so distracting." she waved me away as she turned to retrieve the shovel, and get back to work.

"You're a dork..." I laugh softly as I back up, and go back to watching her work. It's a view I could definitely get used to.

Rachel pulls up not long after Chloe finishes digging up the bush. She honks the horn at us a couple of times, and motions for us to get in. I can hardly believe that Chloe is letting Rachel continue to drive her truck, but she slides into the middle seat, and I climb in after her. It always seemed like it was her baby, then again, maybe if I could drive she'd have gotten me to drive her around a bit too. I shudder a little in spite of myself. The thought of driving is still a scary one, just being a passenger is still a little stressful.

"So uh... where are we going now?" I ask tentatively.

Chloe grins over at me. "We're heading for the ACFC to pick up some grub, and then it's off to American Rust for a little blaze, and graze."

I wrinkle my nose. "The ACFC? Are you cereal right now? That place is so disgusting. Why would you go there willingly?"

"That's true it is." Rachel speaks up. "But it's super cheap, so you can get a lot, and you don't even notice how gross it is when you have the munchies."

"Chloe..." I start, uncertainly creeping into my voice.

Chloe wraps her arm around my shoulders, and pulls me against her. "Don't worry Max... we've got that money Ryan gave us for lunch... we can pick you up something else if you don't want to smoke with us. Okay?"

Rachel leans over to whisper to Chloe while I'm considering what I want to do. "Did she just ask you if you were cereal?"

Chloe elbows her gently in response. "Come on Max, it's not that big of a deal. It's practically legal anyway. If you're scared I'll be right there with you."

I take a deep breath, and nod. "Okay sure... why the hell not? If I don't like it I don't ever have to do it again, right?"

Chloe's face lights up. "Fuck yeah! But we're going to have so much fun Max... I promise."

I smile up at her, a little uncertain, but I'm willing to go along with her. "I hope so..." I laugh a little nervously. "I just hope my parents don't find out when I go home for dinner."

Rachel speaks around Chloe."It's cool Max. We should have plenty of time for you to come down before you have to go to dinner, Plus, I brought eye drops to help. Your parents should have no idea, unless you tell them." She leans forward to shoot me a grin before adding playfully "I bet you're gonna be hilarious when you're high."

I offer her a weak smile in return. I'm really not so sure this is a good idea, but Chloe seems excited. I could always change my mind if I wanted to though. I look up at Chloe, and she smiles down at me. I'm reminded of our little wine tasting session when we were younger. I let her talk me into that one too. We got into so much trouble, but I didn't regret it, I never regret the things I do with Chloe no matter how much trouble I end up in. I look up at her again, and lean up to kiss her cheek softly. She looks at me confused for a moment, but then she grins. Life is an adventure with Chloe Price, and I love every minute of it.

We pull into American Rust, loaded down with a ton of super greasy food. We had also stopped to pick up several two liter bottles of sugary goodness as well. We each take our share of the the booty, as we pile out of the truck, and make our way towards the little shack Chloe and Rachel set up as a little hideout. It's still just as messy as it was last time I was here, and Chloe just makes it worse by brushing everything off of the wire spool table to make room for all of the food.

Chloe settles down on the bench after dumping her bags of food unceremoniously on the table, and Rachel immediately takes the seat next to her. I settle my bags on the table as well, and start to lower myself down to take a seat on the ground, but Chloe reaches out, and pulls me into her lap instead. I laugh, surprised, and a little delighted, as she helps me get settled comfortably in her lap. She leans in and presses her lips to mine, kissing me softly, and making the rest of the world simply disappear.

I have no idea how long we were kissing for, before Rachel clears her throat to get our attention. "Alright ladies, be gay on your own time. Right now it's time to blaze." She holds up a bag with several pre-rolled joints, and waves it around excitedly.

Chloe reaches over, and snatches the bag out of Rachel's hand. "Great! So where's yours?"

Rachel rolls her eyes at Chloe, and shakes her head. "Ha. Ha. You're hilarious..." she makes a grab for the bag, but Chloe pulls it out of reach. "Come on Chloe..."

I laugh softly, leaning my head on her shoulder, causing Rachel to shoot me a glare. "Don't encourage her."

Chloe holds the bag out to Rachel. "Come on Rachel... light up, and lighten up."

Rachel reaches for the bag slowly, watching Chloe as if she expects her to yank the bag out of reach again. Chloe smirks, but doesn't pull it away from her. "Alright, let's get this party started!"

Rachel pulls one of the joints out the bag, and places it between her lips. Chloe shuffles me a round a little as she digs around for her lighter, and light's the joint for Rachel. She takes a long draw from it, and then passes it to Chloe before she digs out her phone and starts to to toy with it, smoke billowing out of her mouth, and wreathing her hear head as she does. Chloe relights the tip before she takes a couple of quick tokes. She holds her breath as she passes the joint along to me. I swallow nervously, as I take it, and bring it to my lips. Chloe holds her lighter out for me to lean into as I nervously draw a little smoke into my mouth. Smoke billows out of Chloe's mouth, as music starts playing from Rachel's phone. I inhale, and immediately begin to choke.

Chloe takes the joint and hands it back to Rachel before rubbing my back soothingly. It's not very helpful, as my lungs try to escape my body via my mouth, and my eyes water. "Shit... I'm sorry Mad Max, I should have warned you the first few times can be really rough."

"You don't say..." I rasp out, still trying to catch my breath.

"You're not going to give up on us now are you Max?" Rachel asks, a slight mocking tone creeping into her voice.

"Here I have an idea..." Chloe offers softly. "If you trust me?"

The nervous hopeful look on Chloe's face makes it impossible to say no, not that I don't trust her anyway. "Of course I trust you Chloe."

"Good." Chloe grins, and snatches the joint out of Rachel's mouth, earning her a glare. She puts the joint to her lips, and inhales deeply, before handing it back to Rachel. She gently places her hand on the back of my head, guiding our mouths together. As our lips touch, she gently begins to breath the smoke into my mouth. I manage to hold onto it a little longer this time before I start coughing. It's not nearly as painful this time though.

As I catch my breath again, I can feel my head starting to swim. There's a warmth building in my cheeks, and everything starting to look a little different. I'm not sure how to describe it, just a little off. I blink a few times trying to clear my vision, but nothing changes. Chloe grins at me, and leans in to offer me another shotgun, or a kiss. Either one sounds really nice right now, and so I lean in as well, and let her breath more smoke into my mouth.

I cough even less this time, it's getting so much easier, and my body's getting a little heavier too. It's a good thing we're sitting otherwise I'd need to sit down. The thought makes me giggle a little, causing both Chloe and Rachel grin at each other.

"What?" I ask, frowning a little in confusion.

"You're totally getting high Max." Chloe laughs. "Do you want to try again on your own?" she holds the joint out to me.

I shake my head. "Nuh-uh... you do it."

Chloe grins, and takes a long draw on the joint before leaning in again, and breathing the smoke into my mouth. She passes the joint back to Rachel who makes a slightly annoyed noise, but I don't really care at all. Chloe's lips are on mine, and she's breathing smoke into my mouth, and it tastes weird, but I'm really starting to feel good. This time I barely even cough at all. I'm getting good at this.

"Alright, this one's about dead... how about we have one more, and then break out the noms?" Rachel asks before dropping the tiny stub of the joint into the ashtray.

"Sounds good." Chloe grins over at me. "You up for another one Maximus?"

I pout at her through my haze. She's trying to imply I can't take it... I think. "I can if you keep helping me."

Chloe's grin gets even bigger. "Deal! Light us up another one Amber."

We smoke trough this next one at a glacial pace, passing it between Chloe, and Rachel, and eventually I even manage to do it on my own a couple times. My face continues to grow warmer, and everything seems to shine. My head feels heavy, and swimmy, and bubbly, and floaty, and... uh... something. I start laughing at my loss of words, (of thoughts?) and Chloe begins to laugh with me, or at me. Chloe was right though, this is fun. Snuggled up to Chloe, my world lazily spinning, I feel safe, and warm, and content, except I'm really hungry.

It feels like an hour or so later, before Rachel starts pawing at the bags of food, which seems to be the signal for Chloe, and I to do the same. Chloe slides me off her lap, and squeezes me in between her and Rachel. It'll be easier to eat this way, but I still feel a small sense of loss as I'm shunted to the side. The two of them work quickly to arrange the food out on the table, so we can all just take whatever we want. We were all sharing. We got fried clams, and chicken strips. We also got crab cakes, and hushpuppies, french fries, a big tub of coleslaw, and another one of mashed potatoes. There's so much food here.

I take a few clam strips, and shove them in my mouth greedily. My nose wrinkles as I chew. These were still pretty gross. "Oh dog... you lied. This is still gross." I say, as I shovel more into my mouth. It really is still gross, but for some reason right now I love it anyway.

Rachel, and Chloe both burst out in a fit of laughter, and after a few moments of staring at them I join in too. I'm not sure why we're laughing but it's infectious, and it feels good. Everything feels good right now. It gets even better when Chloe hands out the bottles of pop we picked up as well. Apparently it's a whole two liters for each of us, then again considering how dry I just realized my mouth is, I might need all of it.

I keep trying to eat, even though I feel like I might burst at any moment. Chloe finally throws her arm around my shoulder, and pulls me back against her, and away from the food. Part of me wants to pull away, but Chloe is so warm, and comfortable that I just can't. I feel kinda sleepy now, but I don't want to nap, I don't want this wonderful feeling to end.

Rachel turns a little to look at me, and smirks. "Maaaxx... don't go to sleep Max. We still haven't had dessert yet." she holds up a fresh joint.

I don't know why that strikes me as funny, but it does, and so I laugh. "I'm not asleep yet. I can have dessert."

Rachel laughs. "That's the spirit! But this time I get to help you smoke it." she gives me a wink, and I'm not sure, but I think my face may have gotten warmer.

Chloe stirs behind me. "Whoa, whoa... what?"

Rachel laughs. "Calm your tits Chloe I was just teasing... Unless you're both into it." she winks again, and this time I'm sure my face gets hotter.

Chloe wraps her arms around me possessively, and I grin, snuggling into her gently. I love feeling Chloe wrapped around me like this. It feels like home. Chloe leans down, nuzzling into my cheek a little, and when I turn towards her she catches my lips, kissing me deeply, and a little sloppily. I feel like she's probably putting on a show for Rachel, marking her territory so to speak, but I just can't make myself care about it just now. I'm not property though, and maybe we need to talk about that? I don't know my head is too fuzzy to think that one through right now.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Okay Chloe I get it... no touchy." she laughs as she lights up the joint and takes a long pull.

Chloe reaches out, and takes it from Rachel as she begins to pass it to me. I frown up at her. "Hey! That was mine."

Chloe just waggles her eyebrows at me before putting it to her lips and inhaling deeply. She pulls me in again as she holds the joint back out to Rachel, and brings our lips together to breath the smoke into my mouth. My head swims, and I'm not sure if it's the weed, or if it's Chloe, but it's really nice.

As soon as I've breathed out Chloe's lips are on mine again, as she kisses me so hard it leaves me breathless. I gently pull away trying to get a little air. "Chloe... let me breath."

She laughs a little sheepishly. "Sorry Super Max, I got a little carried away."

"Yeah, I'll say..." Rachel adds in helpfully. "I don't think you ever kissed me that desperately before..."

"You were never Max." Chloe shoots back almost casually.

I can see the effect it has on Rachel though, she flinches, and just for a second, there's a deep pain in her eyes. Then it's gone and she's smirking. "Thanks for clearing that up for me, I was starting to wonder which one of us was which."

Was Chloe trying to hurt Rachel just now? Did Rachel hurt Chloe, because Chloe hurt her first? Or would her thing with Frank have happened anyway? I don't know... but I'm starting to get the feeling their relationship was more complicated than at least Chloe realizes. I look up at Chloe who's looking off at the wall the joint hanging out of her mouth. She doesn't seem to have noticed anything was amiss with Rachel, or maybe she just doesn't want to see. She gives me a smile when she notices I'm looking, takes the joint out of her mouth, and presses it to my lips. I happily partake, letting my thoughts slip away into the smokey haze.

I'm really nervous as we drive away from the junkyard. Rachel had eye drops like she promised, and it has been a few hours since we smoked, but I'm still afraid it might be noticeable. I shift awkwardly between Chloe, and Rachel, trying to catch as much air coming in through the open windows as possible in an attempt to air myself out. Chloe keeps giving me concerned looks out of the corner of her eye as she drives, until finally she takes one hand off the wheel, and places it gently on my thigh in an attempt to calm me down. "Max Chill... it'll be okay."

"I don't know Chloe...What if my parents can smell it on me? I know my pop's been super cool about just about everything so far, but I shouldn't push it." I shake my head, working myself quickly towards a full blown panic. What if they bar Chloe from the house? What if they kick me out?

"Max seriously... you Have to chill. We were basically outside the whole time, and it's been a few hours. You're parents won't know anything, unless you keep acting guilty." She gives my leg a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

I let out a little uncertain hum. I trust Chloe, I do, but I'm still so nervous about this. Rachel reaches over to take my hand and plunks a small spray bottle into it. I frown a little looking down at the bottle, and then up at Rachel questioningly.

She rolls her eyes and laughs. "It's perfume Max... spray a little on if you're worried, you'll be fine. Chloe and I used to do this all the time, and neither of our parents were any the wiser." She gives me a big grin. "Trust me."

I look over to Chloe for confirmation, and she nods encouragingly. I'm still not sure I can, or at least not sure that I do trust Rachel, but... anything is better than nothing. I nod, and give Rachel a smile, along with a muttered "thanks" before spritzing the contents of the bottle onto my neck, and a little onto my clothing. It smells like Jasmine, like Rachel. It makes me a little bit uncomfortable to smell like her, but right now I'll take it over potentially smelling like weed. I had the bottle back to Rachel with another thankful smile.

"Feel better now?" she asks me softly as she puts the bottle back into her pocket.

I nod, letting out a little sigh. It would do. "A little, yeah."

Chloe gives my thigh a little squeeze, before placing her hand back on the wheel, and now that I'm less nervous, it sends a little bit of electricity up and down my spine. Chloe's pretty much always had that effect one me, even before I had any idea what that could mean. Chloe's touch, her presence, has always excited me in ways I could never fully describe. I just always wanted to be around her. Even if the things we do make me nervous, or afraid, I'm always happy just to be there with her. I look over to Rachel for a moment to find her staring out the window pensively, and wonder if Rachel ever felt that same way.

I can't help that I worry about her a little too. I don't trust her yet, but she is magnetic, and it makes me Want to care. I reach over and gently touch her arm to get her attention. When she looks over at me, her brow perked curiously, I just give her a little shrug, and a questioning look in return, hoping she understands what I'm trying to ask without words. _Are you okay?_ It's such a simple question but it's on that's so complicated to answer sometimes. She just gives me a bright grin, and waves me off. Either she's fine, or she doesn't want to talk about it, but either one of those is completely fair.

We pull up into my driveway pretty shortly after my exchange with Rachel. I do feel a little sad that my Chloe time is ending, and once again a little more anxious that I was going to be facing my parents after smoking the devil's lettuce with Chloe, and Rachel. I take a few deep breaths before I slide out of the cab. Chloe comes around to meet me, our hands link, and she walks me to my front door. I can help the little giggle that escapes my lips at the image of Chloe walking me to my door like we had been on a traditional date. She's anything but traditional. She turns to give me a curious look, and I take that as an opening, and I get up on my toes to kiss her.

Chloe slowly pulls away, and grins at me. "I guess that means this was a good date."

I laugh softly, and get up on my toes again to give her another quick kiss. "The best."

Chloe slowly pulls her hand away from mine, our touch lingering till the last possible moment. "I'll call you later Caulfield. Uh... love you." her cheeks flush just a little bit, at her admittance.

A wide grin blossoms across my face. "Love you too Chloe."

Chloe begins to back away from me, heading for her truck. I don't look away until she's in her truck, and pulling out of our driveway. I take another deep breath, and turn around. It's time to face my parents.

 **I hope I didn't go overboard with Chloe's drunken slurring... but I might have lol. Also it's been quite a while since I smoked, so this was based on what I could remember of my experiences, with a little stereotypical reactions thrown in. I never had the munchies, and I didn't really get cotton mouth either, but I know those are both things that can happen, so... yeah. Also don't do drugs kids, unless it's legal where you live, and you're old enough to do them. Then do what you want, you're grown!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So... it's been a while huh? Sorry I'm still struggling with a bit of writers block, but I got this one done for you all. Yay? It's a tiny bit shorter than most of the chapters, but since they're pretty long in general, I'm sure that's not a big deal, right? Um... also you might notice a ratings change... sorry, but it went there. I hope that doesn't chase anyone away.**

It takes me a few moments of just standing there outside my front door before I head inside. I'm still nervous about my parents finding out what I did today. I also wish Chloe was still here with me. I was feel so much braver when she's around, so much more sure of myself. I take a few tentative steps towards the stairs, hoping to get up to my room, and change my clothes before I'm noticed, when Pop calls out to me from the living room. "Max sweetheart, could you come here for a minute."

My heart seizes in my chest, and I swallow thickly. He already knows somehow, and now I'm dead. "Y-yeah!" I call back, before slowly making my way into the living room to find him, and mom sitting on the couch turned away from me. "Uh... what's up?"

He half turns laying his arm along the back of the couch so he can look at me. "I just wanted to get your input on dinner... and also to tell you to let Chloe know I appreciate her digging up the damaged..." he pauses as she looks at me standing there nervously, a frown starting to form on his face. "Is something wrong Max?"

"Uh... no." I shake my head. "I've just been outside all day... and I'm a little tired. Sorry..."

His eyes narrow a little bit, he's definitely suspicious now. "Are you sure? Oh no..." he groans softly. "Did Chloe smash another bush when she dropped you off?"

"What?" I laugh, caught a little off guard. "No. Chloe didn't smash anything."

He smiles, relieved, and nods. "Alright... well what are you in the mood for, for dinner tonight?"

I relax a little, glad he's moved on. "Um... I don't know. Anything but fast food again." I laugh softly. "I had way too much of that for lunch today."

I turn and start to head towards the stairs so I can go take a quick shower, and as I do I can hear my pop talking to my mom. "I think that counts as a second vote for tacos."

I laugh softly to myself and pause I start to head up the stairs. Tacos do sound pretty good though, and mom makes some pretty good ones. It's a little hard to imagine wanting to eat again after our little lunch time adventure, but I am actually hungry. Maybe I'm still a little high. Dog I hope not.

"Yes to tacos!" I call out, before continuing on my way upstairs to freshen up.

I settle down at my desk, so full of tacos I'm afraid I might burst. It was totally worth it to eat so many though. I have time to myself again, so I pick up my guitar, and begin to practice my fingering. I hope I develop my callouses soon because my fingers are still a little sensitive from the last time I practiced. I just have to keep telling myself it'll be worth it, that being able to play will be worth the discomfort.

I don't load up any tutorials this time, or look up any songs. I just place my fingers on the strings, and noodle a little bit. I'm mostly testing myself on what I can remember, and trying to get my fingers used to playing. It'll be really nice to be able to play something for Chloe someday. She'd probably prefer something played on an electric, but acoustic is definitely more my style.

I lose myself for a while, the pain in my fingers the only thing keeping me grounded as I play an aimless series of cords that sound vaguely like music. It also helps keep my mind from wandering too far, since I have to concentrate on my fingers, and what I'm doing with them. I was also using the distraction to keep myself from staring at my phone constantly, hoping to get a message from Chloe. I wonder if she spends as much time thinking about me as I spend time thinking about her, and does it scare her sometimes too?

I still find my eyes straying over to my phone on occasion, just trying to see if Chloe's sent me anything. I'm not exactly waiting for her, though she did say she'd call me later, but I am hoping she'll be there, that she'll talk to me. I don't have a lot of experience with any of this, and so sometimes I wonder if what I'm feeling is normal, or if I'm not being too clingy. I just want to be with her all the time, in whatever capacity I can manage. Is that too much? I realize I've stopped playing, though I'm not sure when, so I take a deep breath, and try to refocus myself on my guitar.

I'm semi successful, and it's a good thing I wasn't practicing anything specific because my concentration keeps lapsing. I know Chloe has other things in her life, and right now she also has Rachel to try and reconnect with, but that doesn't stop me from feeling just a tiny bit annoyed that I'm once again waiting for Chloe. I wonder if in another reality whether Chloe would ever be the one waiting for me instead? I doubt she's the type. She'd probably be over here banging on my window by now, or she'd track me down wherever I was to yell at me, if I was keeping her waiting. Maybe I should take a page from her book, and go track her down instead.

I lean my guitar against my desk, and get up to find my shoes. Why shouldn't I go and see Chloe? It's not that late, and I'm eighteen I can go out if I want to. Again I wonder if I'm spending too much time on Chloe, but then I have so much time to make up for now. I was asleep for a long time.

With my shoes in hand, I settle back down at my desk to slip them on. I'm not sure if I should be doing this or not, maybe Chloe needs some alone time, or well time away from me, and it Is good that she's spending time with a a friend outside of the relationship. That's healthy... right? But I also really want to see her.

Standing up, I grab my cane, and head for the door. I pause there, reconsidering, before I head out into the hall. Uncertainty still heavy in my mind, I pace back and forth, a few times before finally heading downstairs. _You can do this Max._

"Maxine sweetheart, is that you?" Mom calls out from the living room.

I let out a soft sigh, and take a deep breath before answering. "Yeah Mom! It's just me. I was thinking about... going out, for a bit."

Mom hurries into the hallway, and I flinch a little at her sudden appearance. "Where are you going? Isn't it a little late to be going out? When will you be back? Who's going with you?"

"Mom. I was just thinking about walking down the street to see Chloe. It's not a big deal, it's not that late, and it's Arcadia Bay... What could happen?"

Mom purses her lips for a moment, and lets out a sigh. "Well... if you're going to the Price's, could you tell Joyce to call me? It's been far too long since we've managed a night out, and with Ryan in town for the time being... It might be a good time to get better acquainted with her new husband." A small teasing smile spreads across her lips. "Maybe you and Chloe could come along as well, we could make it a triple date."

She laughs when I blanch. "That's probably not a very good idea... Chloe doesn't exactly get along with David"

"Yeah, I remember breakfast the other day. It was just a joke."

"Yeah..." I force out a little laugh, and Mom sighs.

"Alright well... be safe. I know it's not that far, but..." she shrugs. "I'm your mother, I'm going to worry."

"I will Mom, I promise."

She smiles a little sadly, and reaches out to straighten out my hair a little. "Have fun..."

"I will." I give her a smile, before turning and heading out the door.

The air is warm, and smells faintly like the sea. The sky is still pretty bright, and the birds still sing as evening begins to fall. It's so beautiful out I almost forget I was going over to see Chloe, and I briefly consider not going at all, and letting her have some time to herself. I'm sure she could use a little break from me by now. She's come by every day, but that was her choice. Letting out a heavy sigh, and trying not to start this argument with myself again, I concentrate on the walk to the Price house.

The street is fairly quiet, but that's what it's like to live in Arcadia Bay. I like it though, I always have. Chloe was always adventure enough for me, I didn't need the hustle and bustle of the bigger cities. Not that I wouldn't mind going, maybe even staying for a while, but I guess at heart I've always been small town. Plus it's just so beautiful out here, so many good nature shots just waiting to happen.

I let myself get lost in my thoughts as I walk slowly along the sidewalk, and before I know it, I'm standing in front of the Price's front door. I know the way by heart, having spent so much time here as a child, so I'm not particularly surprised I ended up here without paying any particular attention to my surroundings.

Looking over at the driveway, Chloe's truck is missing. I pause, considering whether I should bother knocking or just go back home. If Chloe was gone there was no reason to be here right now. Then again Mom did ask me to deliver a message to Joyce, but I didn't know whether she was home currently either. If I knock, and nobodies home that's not a big deal, but if I knock and David's home, I'd rather not have another conversation with him right now, or ever. Taking a deep breath I rap my knuckles gently on the door, and try not to let the dismay show on my face when it is in fact David who answers.

He glares down at me for a moment. "Oh it's you... what do you want?"

"I... uh..."

His eyes narrow at me, as I struggles for a response. I'm afraid he's going to just shut the door in my face until Joyce calls out from somewhere inside. "David? Who's at the door?"

He looks back into the house, then back down at me for a moment before he sighs. "It's the Caulfield girl."

"Max? Well let her on in for goodness sake."

"Well come on then." He looks like he's just bitten into a lemon as he steps aside to let me in, and I try not to hunch down too much as I slip past him.

Joyce comes down the little hallway to greet me with a smile. "Max sweetie, how are you? Chloe's out right now, but you're welcome to stay and wait if you want to. I think Rachel's still upstairs, so she probably won't be long."

"Hey Joyce..." I smile. "I'm fine thank you, and um... yeah I think I'd like to wait." I start to turn to head upstairs when I remember I have a message to deliver. "Oh... and Mom wants you to call her when your not busy. She uh... since Dad is in town for a while she thought it might be nice to get together with you and, you and David."

"Oh well that sounds lovely. It's been a while since we got together..." she smiles at me. "Thank you Max, I believe I'll do just that."

I nod, and turn again to head up the stairs. I'm starting to feel pretty nervous about the possibility that it'll just be me and Rachel for a while. I don't know what it is about her that makes me so nervous, maybe it's just jealousy, but I'm not sure. I should be trying to get along with her, she's obviously still important to Chloe.

Chloe's door is shut, when I reach the top of the stairs. That's not unusual, but knowing Rachel is waiting inside, I wonder if I should knock first. I slowly reach up, and rap on the door gently.

"Just a minute!" Rachel calls through the door, followed by the sound of frantic shuffling.

"It's... It's just me, Max."

There's a pause, and then Rachel opens the door, and yanks me inside, quickly shutting the door again once I'm through. The room smells heavily of marijuana, and a little bit of smoke still lingers in the air. Now I know what the noises coming from behind the door were about before I told her it was me.

Rachel looks me over for a moment , before heading over to the window, and opening it up. She carefully places the desk fan in front of it, and turns it on to get some air circulating through the room, probably to help carry the smell of weed away. She settles herself down on Chloe's bed, and leans back on her elbows before looking me over again.

The silence stretches between us for what feels like forever, until she finally breaks it. "Chloe's not here."

"I... I know, Joyce told me." I pause fidgeting awkwardly as Rachel watches me, her expression unreadable. "Uh... where'd she go? When will she be back?"

The corner's of her mouth turn up just a little bit."She went to pick up a few things Justin owes her... I don't know how long that'll take though."

"Oh..."

"I could tell her you stopped by or..." she pats the bed next to her invitingly. "You could stay here and wait for her with me."

There's a gleam in her eyes that causes my cheeks to heat up mildly, and from the way her smile widens into a teasing grin, I can guess that, that was probably exactly the response she was hoping for. I clear my throat softly. "I uh... I guess I can just wait."

She perks her brow at me quizzically as I start to head for the chair Chloe had set up in front of her desk, causing me to pause for a moment. My cheeks flush a little, again, and I head over to the bed to settle down next to her if only to prove to myself that there was no reason not to. It felt weird being alone with Rachel like this, even though we'd been alone once before.

"I'm not going to bite you Max... I just want to get to know you better."

"There's really not a lot to know... The most interesting thing about me is probably that I was in a coma for almost five years." my words come out a little more softly at the end as I shrug, looking down at my foot.

"Oh come on Max." she nudges me gently with her elbow. "I doubt that's true, and at the very least there Has to be something for Chloe to see in you... right?"

I shrug again. "I... I mean we still like a lot of the same things, even if she pretend she doesn't like them anymore." I shake my head. "I don't know... She's so many things I'm not, she makes me better, and I just hope I do the same for her. I doubt it though..."

"Ugh..." Rachel sighs. "Max, she tries harder around you than I've ever seen her do. You definitely make her better. I'm actually a little jealous."

"Of... me?" I look up at her, surprise written plainly all over my face.

She laughs shaking her head. "No, of Chloe. She's got someone who makes her actually want to try... and who's clearly completely devoted to her. I kinda wish I could get some of that."

"I'm sure you can. You're smart, and pretty, and talented... Besides, I'll probably just end up annoying her. There's a fine line between devoted and clingy, and I'm probably already crossing it."

"Thanks Max, that's actually... that really sweet, and just what I needed to hear." Rachel smiles sliding around to face me. "You know..." her smile turns sly. "Maybe Chloe is right to worry... maybe I will just steal you away."

"Me? Yeah right..." I laugh, though there are butterflies swarming around in my stomach. I know she's just messing with me, but it still makes me nervous.

She leans in so close I can feel her breath on my face. "I'm serious Max... you're a catch. Just have a little more confidence in yourself."

"Uh... Rachel?" my voice squeaks a little, as I turn to look at her.

She laughs pulling back to a more comfortable distance. "Relax Max, I won't try anything. I wouldn't do that to Chloe... though if you guys do ever break up..." she gives me a wink, as a grin spreads across her lips. "Give me a call, and I'll be there to scoop you right up."

"Yeah right..." I say again. "I know you're just teasing me."

She leans in close again, her eyes half lidded, her voice husky when she speaks. "I could prove it to you right now Max. Chloe doesn't have to know..."

"What?" I jerk back a little, surprised.

She presses in again, looming over me, and I freeze. "Just one. Little. Kiss Max..."

I try and back up a little more, as Rachel's lips come dangerously close to my own. I fall backwards off the the bed just as Chloe opens the door, and Rachel begins to laugh hysterically. My cheeks begin to burn as Chloe stands there in the doorway giving us a bemused look, and Rachel just keeps on laughing.

"The fuck is going on?" Chloe finally speaks up, closing the door as she steps into the room fully.

"Max is just so easy to wind up... I just, just couldn't help myself." Rachel wheezes out between guffaws.

Chloe grins. "She hella is, and she's adorable when she's all flustered too!"

"Assholes..." I mutter to myself as Chloe joins in on Rachel's laughter.

"Aw... come on Max, don't be like that." Chloe reaches down to help me back onto the bed. "You really are cute when you get all wound up."

My cheeks heat up as I resettle myself on the bed, though this time I keep a bit more distance between myself and Rachel. She smirks at me slyly when she notices what I'm doing. I look away, more heat rushing into my face. I'm not entirely sure if she was actually teasing me or not, but I'm not sure I want to find out what her game is either.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Chloe's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

It sends a little stab of pain through my chest, and I start rethinking my choice to visit, again. She did just see me earlier today, and now here I am, back again. I should give her more alone time, I'm being too clingy, and... oh dog, I'm not saying anything, and she's just staring at me! I shrink down into myself a little more, hunching down, and probably looking like a kicked puppy.

Chloe stares for a moment longer, and then frowns. "Shit, come on Max, you know I didn't mean it like that." she purses her lips for a moment, and settles down on the bed next to me, pushing herself between Rachel, and I. "I just meant, I thought you had family shit to do. I'm glad you're here though..." she bumps me gently with her shoulder.

"I... I yeah. I mean I did, but we had dinner and some time together, and then I was just sitting up in my room... and I wanted to see you." I shrug timidly, and look away. I really wish I could get a handle on this insecure bullshit, but I just don't see whatever it is Chloe sees in me.

Chloe reaches over, placing her hand on my chin, and gently directing my face back in her direction. "Seriously Max, do you really think I'd be mad you came over?"

I shrug, trying to look away again. "You saw me earlier today... Maybe you wanted some time to yourself."

"Fuck that shit! You're always welcome here Maxipad."

I wrinkle my nose. "Gross Chloe, Please stop calling me that." Chloe and Rachel both just laugh in response.

Chloe stands up, and reaches into the inside pocket of her jacket, fist on one side, and then the other. She pulls out two bottles of dark rum, and holds them up. "Now it's time to party... pirate style!" she gives me a wink, and I can't help the little laugh that escapes me.

"Now you're speaking my language!" Rachel, hops up with a grin, and grabs one of the bottles from Chloe's hands, on her way over to the stereo system.

"Just not to loud, as much as I want to tear shit up... it'll get the step-douche all up in our cracks." she twists the top off the remaining bottle, and tips it back. "That would mean no more rum, no more party, no more sleepovers."

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill." Rachel rolls her eyes, before starting up the sound system, and turning the volume down to background level.

Chloe holds her bottle out to me, and waggles her eyebrows. "What do you say Max, you ready to join the crew?"

I wrinkle my nose, and shake my head. "I-I don't know Chloe..."

Chloe rolls here eyes. "Come on Max, lighten up... you're not going to get in trouble, and I'll be right here the whole time. I won't let anything happen to you."

I chew on my lip for a moment, and let out a sigh. "Okay sure, why the fuck not?"

I start to reach for the bottle, but Chloe pulls it back with a playful smirk. "Not that I don't love the enthusiasm... but It's not exactly in the spirit of these spirits." she waggles the bottle of rum gently. "Come on Max, you can do better."

I sigh, rolling my eyes playfully. "Um... okay. Yarr, I be wantin' my share o' the booty now, ifin' it pleases ye Cap'n."

Chloe laughs holding out the bottle again. "Now that's more like it!"

Taking the bottle, I bring it to my lips, and hesitate for a moment. "Yo-ho-ho..." I take a deep breath, and take a swig.

It burns all the way down to my stomach, leaving a pleasantly warm pit there, but also causing me to cough and sputter just trying to breath. My eyes water as I fight to get my breath back, and Chloe settles next to me, gently rubbing my back until I stop. That was not really how I was expecting that to go. I really wish I could have looked less like a dork just then, in front of Chloe, and in front of Rachel, who's laughing between the drinks she's taking from her bottle, like a pro.

"Okay Max... maybe a little Too much enthusiasm." Chloe's hand continues to run up and down my back soothingly. "So next time, maybe you should either try taking small sips, or if you want to take a big girl drink, try exhaling first. Just push all the air out of your lungs before shooting it back. I know it sounds weird, but trust me, it totally works."

I consider just giving the bottle back, telling Chloe I'm done for the night. I know she might tease me a little, but she probably wouldn't really push me more than she already has. She usually knows when to back off. I bite my lip looking away from the bottle in my hands, and spot Rachel watching us. I see some judgment in her gaze, can feel her waiting for me to just give up, and give the bottle back. It leaves me feeling unreasonably angry.

I finally nod to myself, and a little to Chloe, before I lift the bottle, and take a small sip. My nose wrinkles, but I try taking another one after. It's not too bad, but the taste is kind of... unpleasant to put it mildly. Rachel looks amused, while Chloe just leans in closer speaking soft encouraging words in my ear. "You got this Max, you're doing great... uh... but you don't have to push yourself if you don't want."

Chloe and I pass the bottle back and forth for a little while, Chloe taking big gulps of the rum, while I take small sips. Rachel is still watching us and dancing, and judging me. As the warmth spreads in my belly, I can feel myself getting more, and more annoyed with the mocking looks she'd sending my way. Well I'll just have to show her then. I take a deep breath, and when Chloe hands me to bottle. I exhale before taking a big gulp of my own. It still burns a bit going down, but I can breath directly afterwards so that's an improvement.

Chloe grins at me. "I knew you had it in you Mad Max!"

Rachel cheers, coming over, and draping her arm around me. "We'll make party girl out of you yet!" She seems genuinely proud of me, maybe the whole mocking thing was just in my head?

I exhale, and take another gulp, before handing the bottle off to Chloe. I'm starting to feel a little dizzy, and a little numb. The room seems shinier than it did earlier too. It's weird.

"Come on Max, let's tear shit up!" Chloe pulls me up with her, and starts dancing around.

"You're crazy..." I laugh softly, my head spinning.

"Yep, yep, hella insane!"

"Yeah come on Max, I want to see you shake that little ass of yours!" Rachel says as she joins in on Chloe's dance.

I sway uncertainly for a few moments, the room feeling a little like it's trying to tilt to one side, or the other. I know I'll look awkward trying to dance with them, but I find my ability to care is far away, and so I join in too, and it Is awkward, and I probably look ridiculous, but it's fun. I'm having fun, with Chloe, and Rachel, and nothing matters. I'm a little numb, but I'm having fun.

The bottles continue to pass between the three of us, and the floor seems to get less steady the more I try to match Chloe drink for drink. The room is fuzzy, and I'm burning up. I lost my shirt somewhere around here, and I'm still so hot.

Next thing I know I'm on my side, and the room is spinning, and everyone is laughing, and I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes open. Chloe picks me up gently, and I cling to her, because she's so pretty, and I love her so much. She's so pretty, and I love her so much, and I want to touch her, so I do. I put my hand on her cheek, and her neck, and shoulder, and I even grab her boob. It's so soft. Chloe's so soft, and she's laughing, and her cheeks are really red, and I'm so tired. She settles me carefully into her bed, and I reach up trying to kiss her. We share a little kiss, before I flop back into the bed, and she covers me up gently. Chloe says something softly, I think she's saying goodnight, but darkness over takes me before I can make sense of it.

I'm warm, and comfortable, and there's the sensation of soft lips on mine. My head is swimming, and the light filtering in through my eyelids is dim, but enough that I don't wan to open my eyes. It must be Chloe. Something feels a little off, but it's so hard to concentrate, and I love kissing Chloe so much, I don't spend much time trying to figure out what's wrong, it's probably that we're both drunk anyway. I let out a soft little hum, and begin to kiss back, sleepily.

The kissing gets a little more intense, she's pushing, though gently, and I slowly acquiesce. It's nice, though something still feels off, I just can't quite concentrate enough to put my finger on what. Maybe this is just another dream. My slow, rambling musings are interrupted by a familiar sound. It sounds kind of like a camera shutter, or the camera app on my phone. It takes a few more moments for that to sink in and I freeze.

The kissing stops when I freeze, and the body in front of me pulls back a little. As I become more aware of my surroundings, I can feel another warm body behind me. I blink my eyes open slowly, and instead of finding Chloe's blue eyes looking back, I see hazel eyes staring back at me. Rachel's eyes.

She gives me a little smile, and slowly raises her finger, pressing it to her lips. I start to feel panic welling up in my chest. This has to be a bad dream right? I roll over, almost expecting to see Chloe staring at me, judging me, but she's not, she's just there asleep. I can't believe that happened, it can't be real. I press myself closer to her, and push my face into her chest. Please be a dream, please be a dream. The world drops away from me again, as I beg whatever might be out there listening, to let me wake up to find this was all just a weird drunken nightmare.

I open my eyes and immediately realize that's a mistake. My head pounds, my body aches, my mouth has an awful taste in it, and the light is just so bright. I groan and roll over, trying to hide my face in the pillow. Moving hurts.

Bits of half remembered dreams mix with bits of half remembered events form last night. My stomach roils, and I keep trying to swallow down the sick feeling, because I'm not sure I can get up, let alone make it to the bathroom in time. A soft stinging sensation in my leg reminds me I need to get up, and make sure my leg isn't scratched up from resting against my prosthetic overnight.

I slowly pull myself into a sitting position, waiting till the last possible second to open my eyes. The light stabs into my brain, and I slam them shut again, groaning softly. Stupid sunlight... I take a deep breath, and slowly open my eyes again. It still makes the ache in my head worse, but at least this time it's not as jarring. Blinking a few more times, I examine my leg, and find it only red and a little irritated, not scratched. Small miracles I guess.

The old clock/radio beside the bed tells me it's twelve thirty. Chloe, and Rachel and nowhere in sight. I leverage myself up, and stretch, trying to relieve some of the pain in my muscles, and joints. It doesn't help. I stumble around a bit, until I find my cane, and then head for the bathroom. Every step hurts, I should never drink ever again.

Slipping into the bathroom, I lean against the sink, and stare at myself in the mirror. I look about as good as I feel. I'm pale, my eyes are all bloodshot, and I have dark circles under them. I groan, and lean down to splash some water on my face, it feels good, but it doesn't really help much, then I grab Chloe's toothbrush, and try to clean that nasty taste out of my mouth. Minty fresh, and slightly less zombie-like, I head slowly downstairs in hopes of finding Chloe.

The noises coming form the kitchen catch my attention first, and then the smell of coffee, and bacon wafts my way. Maybe Joyce is home? I stumble into the kitchen, trying not to look hungover, and probably failing. My efforts are ultimately unnecessary though, as I'm greeted by the sight of Chloe in just her panties, and t-shirt, at the stove cooking bacon.

Chloe looks over to catch me staring, and grins. "Afternoon Mad Max. Like what you see?"

I roll my eyes, and head towards the coffee pot. "Yeah... that bacon looks delicious."

"Yeah... you were totally just eye-fucking the bacon." She smirks, and nudges a bottle of aspirin my way as she turns back to the hot pan.

My cheeks heat up, and I concentrate on pouring myself a cup of coffee while I try to recompose myself. "I um... I... thanks." I say as I reach over for the aspirin, deciding to ignore her comment.

"You're welcome. It's nice to finally have someone recognize how much work goes into looking this sexy."

I laugh, which makes my head throb. "Oh... don't make me laugh... hurts."

"Sorry Max... breakfast will be ready soon. Why don't you go sit down, have a lot of coffee, and take some of those aspirin. It'll help you feel better." Chloe gestures at the dining table with her spatula.

I take my coffee, and aspirin, and head over to the dining table to settle in. I watch Chloe in the kitchen before I shake a few pills into my hand and down them. It's really quiet except for the sound of cooking bacon. The quiet causes an unnamed sense of relief to settle over me, until it occurs to me that Rachel isn't here. Flashes of soft lips, and hazel eyes surface in my consciousness, and I shake my head trying to get rid of them, and the strange sense of unease they bring. A half remembered nightmare maybe?

Chloe breaks me from my musings by settling a plate of eggs, and bacon in front of me. "I know you probably want waffles, or pancakes, but eggs and bacon are totally hangover foods. So eat up, you'll feel better I promise."

"Thanks Chloe..." I give her a little smile, and even though my stomach roils a little looking at all this greasy food, I take a bite anyway. I wait a few moments, and when nothing happens I begin to eat in earnest. "So uh... is it just us?" there's a weird tension in my chest as I ask.

"Yeah Rach decided it was time for more family time." Chloe pauses for a moment, and waggles her eyebrows at me. "Oh la-la Max... planning to put the moves on me? "

My cheeks flush, and I concentrate very hard on my plate. "I... I was just curious... is, is all."

Chloe laughs softly, and reaches across the table to take my hand. "You are too cute." she gives it a little squeeze before letting go, and getting back to her breakfast.

We eat in silence for a few minutes, before my curiosity wins out. "So what're you going to do today?"

Chloe looks up at me and shrugs. "I don't know... find some mischief to get in to I guess."

"Well... you could maybe think about... looking into getting your GED. I mean if I manage to catch up fast enough with my online courses, maybe we could even go to college together... That'd be cool, right?"

Chloe shakes her head. "I don't think that'd really work out Max."

"Why not? You're definitely smart enough... you could probably ace the GED in your sleep."

"It's not that Max, it's just me and... academic institutions don't exactly mix." she shrugs, and picks at her eggs a little.

"But college is supposed to be different... more open, more..." I gesture around vaguely. "I don't know... just more."

Chloe laughs, and gives me another shrug. "I'll think about it... okay?"

"That's all I want." I smile at her, and reach across the table to give her hand a little squeeze.

The conversation lulls, and we just eat, together for a while, before Chloe breaks the companionable silence once again. "So... uh, do you need to leave today?"

I bite my lip, and nod. "I probably should... I'm sure my parents still want to do more family stuff. Who knows how long it'll be until my Dad's on the road again."

Chloe examines her plate for a few moments, and nods. "Yeah that... makes sense. When do you need to go?"

I shrug. "Probably around dinner time... You could come too. If you want."

She shrugs, eyes still on her plate, as she nervously pushes her fork around. "I don't know... isn't that supposed to be family time?"

"Chloe... you Are family."

"Way to make our relationship sound weird Caulfield." she looks up at me, smirking playfully.

I roll my eyes laughing softly. "Shut up... and I mean it, you could come if you wanted. You know my parents love you."

"Love might be a strong word..." Chloe wrinkles her nose a little. "Maybe your dad... I'm not so sure about Mrs. C."

I blanch a little. "I know she's kind of... judgmental, but she Does care about you too."

She gives me a skeptical look. "If you say so..." She looks down at her plate, mulling it over, before she shrugs looking back up at me. "Alright... count me in, but it's Your fault if you parents get pissed I'm crashing dinner."

I laugh, reaching across the table to take her hand. "Fine I'll take all the blame, but I promise it'll fine. Pop did say he was going to get you a key..."

"Yeah... I guess that's true." she smiles and gives my hand a gentle squeeze. "We should definitely get showered up before we go to Casa de Caulfield. We both smell like we've been up all night drinking."

"Oh... uh..." I purses my lips looking at my plate. "Do you um... have a chair or a stool we can put in the shower? I'm going to need to take off my leg..."

"Uh yeah sure, I can find something, no problem." Chloe gives my hand little squeeze, and starts to pull away, but I grab on holding her still for a moment.

"And um..." my cheeks burn with shame, as I keep my eyes firmly on my plate. "I... might need a little help getting into, or out of the uh... the uh shower..."

"Oh. Uh... yeah it's cool. I mean we used to take baths together when we were little... it's it's almost the same."

I peek up at Chloe to find her looking away, her cheeks tinged a little red. "You don't have to... um shower with me just... in and out."

"I didn't mean... I mean we can though, if you want?" Chloe's cheeks become even redder, as she peeks back over at me.

Thoughts of Chloe naked, her hands all over me flit through my head, as a warm tightness begins to coil in my stomach. Is it too soon? We've known each other all our lives, but we've only been a couple for what, about a week now? I find myself nodding without even thinking about it, without giving myself the go ahead to do so. But I do want.

Chloe clears her throat a few times. "Okay, cool. We can... we can do that then. It'll save water right? Save the planet or some other hippy shit."

I laugh, and maybe it comes out a little hysterically, as I try to control the butterflies swarming in my stomach. "Yeah... it'll save water, or something. Just doing out part to fight global warming..."

There's something in the air between us now, some unnamed tension we're both ignoring. We both linger at the table in silence. I don't want to appear to eager, and well I am partially a little nervous. Maybe Chloe feels the same? I know she's done this before, so I just hope my body isn't disappointing to her. A little bit of jealousy twists in my chest as I consider just how much more attractive Rachel is than me.

I can't keep putting it off forever though... I take a deep breath, and get up, walking slowly to the kitchen with my dishes. Chloe follows behind silently. We take the a moment to rinse our plates, but leave the dishes to be washed later. There's a much more pressing concern on my mind, and maybe Chloe's too. We're about to shower, together.

I'm nervous, and excited, and dog maybe even a little turned on, and it just keeps getting more intense the closer we get to the bathroom. I don't know what's going to happen, or what this means for our relationship exactly, but I feel like no matter what this is a point of no return. It's going to be different from now on, good or bad, but I also know I can't imagine myself being in a situation like this with anyone but Chloe.

"Go ahead, and... um... start getting ready. I'll go grab the stool, and an extra towel." Chloe says as she heads over to the closet door. "I'll just be a minute."

I bite my lip, and nod, before heading into the bathroom. I take a few deep breaths, and start up the shower so it can get warm, before I start to strip. Chloe's going to be here soon, and she's going to see me naked. Oh dog I'm going to see her naked too. My cheeks flush, as that little knot of tightness in my stomach returns. I just hope she likes what she sees.

I unstrap my leg, and then slip off the gel liner so I can gently massage the remainder of my leg. I know Chloe's seen it before, but I feel a little extra self-conscious about it right now. What if it turns Chloe off? What if I turn Chloe off? How can she not compare me to Rachel, who's fucking gorgeous, while I'm just plain, and scrawny, and... incomplete.

My anxiety spikes when Chloe pushes her way back into the bathroom. She freezes in the doorway, staring at me wide eyed, mouth partially open. I look away. I can't stand to see the shock turn into revulsion, I just can't.

"Holy shit..." Chloe breathes out softly.

I bite my lip, trying hard not to apologize to her for how I look. The silence that follows just increases the sense of panic building in my chest. I'm so caught up in my panic that the sound of Chloe closing the door causes me to jump.

"Max... we don't have to do this if you're not ready. I can help you into the shower, and... wait out here until you're done. You don't need to push yourself for me."

My brows furrow a little as she talks. Does she think I'm just nervous? I am, but I want to do this... I take in a deep breath. "N-no, I just... I want to... I want this, I just... I'm worried you won't like it... That you don't like what you, you see."

"Damn it Max! You need to stop with the self-conscious bullshit, okay? You're hella fucking gorgeous, of Course I like what I see!"

I turn my eyes down to my lap, and shrug. "It's just, you've been with someone who looks like Rachel does..."

"No. No Max, don't even... okay? She's Not you. She's not you, and you're not her, you have to stop comparing yourself to her." She kneels down in front of me and takes my hands in hers. "I love you Max... Okay? I think I always have."

"I... I love you too." I bite down on my lip for a moment, and sigh. "I'm sorry... I just..."

"Think too much? Don't have enough confidence in yourself? Have shitty fucking self-esteem for no reason whatsoever?"

"Yeah..." I breath out softly. "That... all of that."

"Well... if you keep calling my girlfriend ugly, I'm going to have to start kicking your ass Caulfield." She smirks at me when I peek up at her, a surprised laugh escaping my lips.

I reach up, and wrap my arms around her neck pressing into her gently. She stiffens a little, before slipping her arms around me in return, clearing her throat softly. I almost, almost forgot I was naked for a moment, but Chloe's hands on my skin keep me focused on that fact. My cheeks heat up accordingly, and when we pull apart, I see that Chloe's have too.

"So... uh, I'll just get undressed now, and get the stool all set up for you." she stands, and starts pulling her shirt off nervously.

"Chloe... you uh, you don't have to do this if you're not ready yet either..."

"It's cool, I'm fine Max." Chloe says as she gets the stool into the tub for me, and then slowly begins stripping off the rest of her clothing.

"Are you sure I didn't ruin the mood..." I try to make it sound like a joke, but my laughter comes out obviously forced.

Chloe turns to look at me, and I begin to blush under her scrutiny. "Nope... as long as you look like that, I don't think it's possible for you to kill the mood." she throws me a wink, before slipping off her panties.

My eyes widen a bit, and my cheeks heat up even more as Chloe stands there in her full glory. I bite my lip as my eyes begin to rove over her, drinking in every inch. I feel like such a perv right now, but she's beautiful. My eyes zero in on the lack of hair between her legs, and suddenly I'm feeling self-conscious all over again. Should I be shaving too? Is that what you're supposed to do when you're in a relationship, or at least when you're expecting to have... sex?

Chloe clears her throat softly, and when I look up to meet her eye, she's smirking at me, one eyebrow raised. "My eyes are up here Caulfield. I mean usually when people stare it's at my tits, or my ass... but I'm not necessarily disappointed that you're so enamored with my pussy."

I feel a little light headed, I'm blushing so hard right now. "I uh... No, I mean... I just... I um... should I have, I mean I know I didn't plan this but you're... um, and I'm uh... not."

She laughs, shaking her head. "It's fine Max, it's largely an aesthetics thing. Though... the less hair you have the less likely it is your partner will end up with pubes in her teeth."

I bite my lip. "Oh. So... is that what you think is... is pretty?"

She shrugs. "I think You're pretty Max, so don't worry about it. If you want to try it out for yourself cool, but don't worry about what I think, because no matter what I think you're amaxing."

I groan, rolling my eyes. "That was... terrible."

"But it got your mind off of your insecurities for a minute didn't it?"

I laugh, smiling at her fondly. "Yeah, I guess it did. You're forgiven... this time."

Chloe joins me in my laughter, and executes an exaggerated bow. "Milady is most gracious. Now... how about we get you into this shower?"

I bite my lip nervously, and nod my assent. Chloe steps over and leans down so I can wrap my arms around her neck, and shoulders, and then hoists me up with her. Our bare skin pressed together leaves me feeling hot where we touch, a tingling of my inflamed nerves where we touch. I can feel the heat in my cheeks too, but I don't have a lot of time to dwell on it, as she scoops my leg out from under me, and deposits me gently into the tub.

She holds onto my arm until I'm situated on the stool she found for me, and then she steps in as well. It's a little cramped, but, it's nice. My heart beats wildly in my chest as I stare at her in awe. A warmth slowly starts coiling in my core again as she takes the shower head, and uses it to drench herself thoroughly. I watch the droplets of water run down her body, and slowly, without thought, reach out to touch her. I pull back at the last moment, too nervous to go through with it.

Chloe, if she noticed, doesn't say anything about it, she just shifts around until she's behind me, and starts wetting down my hair, and back. The warm water feels nice, and I close my eyes, just letting myself enjoy it for a moment. The warmth retreats, and I lean back to see what Chloe's doing.

She gives me a playfully little wink, as she lathers up a washcloth, and then reaches over me to hang the shower head back up. Leaning down, she presses a kiss to my forehead, and begins to gently run the cloth along my shoulders and back. Her touch is light, and gently, and it sets my nerves on fire. Everywhere her hand moves comes to life, and I have to work hard to suppress the light tremble trying to work it's way through my limbs.

"Max..." she say softly,as she reaches over me to grab the shower head again. "You're beautiful..."

She rinses my shoulders, and back, and simply let's go of the shower head letting it, swing away as she leans in and begins to kiss my neck. Her lips are soft, and warm, and she makes me tingle all over. She nips gently at my neck, before soothing over it with her tongue, my head rolling to the side to give her better access.

She kisses her way to my ear, and nibbles at my earlobe. It sets me aflame, that tension coiling in my stomach becomes a lot more insistent. Her hands travel slowly up my sides, and stop right next to my breasts.

"Is this okay?" she breaths softly into my ear.

Nothing has ever been more okay in my life than this. Chloe's hands on me, feel right, feel safe, and oh dog do they feel good. My brain is short-circuiting at the proximity of her hands to my boobs, but I manage to nod my head, and huff out a soft, needy "yes."

Her lips drop back to my neck, and she begins to nibble hungrily, as her fingers begin to trace lines of fire onto my breasts. I inhale softly, may back arching a little into her hands, as she gently traces her fingers over my sensitive skin.

She's gentle, and tender, and so amazing. When she begins tracing gently circles around my nipples, I can feel them starting to stiffen under her ministrations, and it sends a shiver up my spine. The amount of pleasure radiating form her fingers ins mind boggling, and I can feel it heating up my core, adding to the pressure building there.

Chloe moves her lips to my ear again, running her tongue along the shell. "I love you Max..."

A soft moan makes it's way past my lips. "I love you too Chloe..."

"Can I?" she asks softly as she glides one hand slowly down off my chest, and along my belly, heading for my center.

"Yes... oh dog yes..."

Chloe huffs a soft laugh into my ear, before nipping at my earlobe, her hand pressing lower. Her fingers glide achingly slowly through the patch of hair that I was so self-conscious about earlier, but right now I feel safe, enveloped in Chloe's arms, as she presses herself against my back. I gasp as her fingers gently play over my folds. Her fingers moving gently, slowly, getting to know the feel of me, or at least that's what it feels like the way she's exploring me. My nerves react like they never have before, during desperate nights alone, thoughts of Chloe, of this running through my head. It doesn't compare.

She finds my clit fairly easily, and begins to carefully tease it. She gentle massages around it, careful not to touch yet, even through the hood. Another moan escapes my lips, as she finally presses her fingers on my clit, and starts rubbing in a gentle, slow circle. My mouth falls open, and I press back into her a little harder, I don't know what to do with myself I've never felt like this before. A shudder passes through me, and she bites down on my neck, sucking gently. There's going to be a mark there, but I don't care. I want the world to know what Chloe Price does to me.

She carefully slides the hood back, and places a finger directly against my nub, but my hips jump back a little. It's too intense for me that way at least right now. She backs off easily, her fingers moving lower to caress my sensitive folds, until I relax into her again.

"I'm going to slip a finger in... is that okay?" she asks softly, before I turn my head to catch her lips with my own.

"Yes... yes please..." I pant out between kisses.

Her finger slides in slowly. She's careful, and gentle, giving me time to change my mind, but I won't. Her finger is the point at which my world begins, and ends, and I quake, when she begins to curl it inside me, feeling around until I stop breathing for a moment. She hits that spot again, pressing her hand in so that ever time she flexes, or my hips roll, my clit grinds into her palm. I had no idea it could be so intense, but I'm not afraid, not with Chloe pressed into my back, guiding me gently through this.

I cry out as Chloe begins to work a little more fervently, the tightness in my belly building until I'm not sure I can stand it anymore. I'm heading towards something, and I desperately want that bubble to pop. My breathing becomes erratic, and that just spurs Chloe on, building a up a bit more speed, seemingly becoming just a desperate to get me off, as I am.

The world goes white, then black as my eyes squeeze shut. My body seizes, and trembles as waves of pleasure run through me. I'm making noises, animal noises, grunts and groans, and Chloe's name spills form my lips, and she's right there with me, right there until I come down, her fingers slowing with me, and finally stopping as the last little after shock runs through me.

"Wowsers..."

 **Fun Fact: The amaxing line was a typo that I liked so much I made into part of the dialogue.**


	8. Chapter 8

*** Peeks in * Hello, is anyone still here? So... I know it's been a while but ye girl got you a new chapter out. I know it's a little shorter than usual, but I though since it's been so long I should just worry about getting it out, rather than padding it out, right? There's been kinda a lot going on in my life. Most of it good though, like back in January I got a GF, we're LD but I've gotten to go visit her a few times. But between things I'm focusing on in my life, and writer's block, well time just got away from me, and I'm sorry. I won't promise a regular schedule from now on, but I think at least the writer's block part is over and done with, so Yay for that at least? I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Trying to catch my breath is hard, and I feel almost boneless. I twist around slowly, starting to reach for Chloe, I definitely want to make her feel the way she just made me feel. It was amazing. I had no idea I could feel like that, and it leaves a warm feeling in my chest that it was Chloe who did it so sweetly, and so carefully, and so thoroughly. My hands freeze in place when someone starts banging on the door.

"Chloe!? What the hell is going on in there?!"

"Fuck... it's step-douche." Chloe groans softly, as I press my face into her chest, hiding from what I'm not sure since he's outside the door. He wouldn't force his way in... I hope. "Dude I'm taking a fucking shower, chill!"

"Chloe, you open this door immediately, you hear me! I want to know what all the noise was about Right now!" David starts jiggling the doorknob aggressively.

She looks down at me for a moment. "Dude I'm fucking naked in here, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Goddamn it Chloe! If you fell down in there, and... are doing this just because I'm the one who..."

"Is that really what you think is going on in here!?" Chloe interrupts, the skepticism dripping from her voice.

There's a long awkward silence. "Is that Amber girl in there with you? Chloe you Know she's trouble..."

"Not that it's any of your fucking business, but it's Not Rachel, it's Max. She needed to take a shower, but she can't get her leg wet, so I was... "helping" her." she waggles her eyebrows at me. Maybe I'm still a little high from what she just did to me, or maybe the situation is just too ridiculous, but I just can't help the laugh that bubbles out of me.

There's another long awkward silence, before David finally responds. "As long as no one's injured... just, hurry it up, you're wasting water."

Chloe rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything else. We wait a few more moments to see if he's going to say anything else, before we start to relax again. Chloe press her lips to the top of my head, planting a little kiss there, before we both start laughing softly. It was embarrassing, but still really funny.

"Did he seriously think that you'd open that door?"

"I don't know... but we should probably finish up in here before he freaks out again." She shuffles around a little, and then tilts my head back gently to start applying shampoo to my scalp. It's really surprising how intimate having someone wash your hair can be, at least it can be if it's someone you love.

Chloe's fingers are so gentle as she massages the shampoo into my scalp. My cheeks flush a little as I'm reminded of how gentle they were in other places. A little bit of tension coils in my stomach again at the thought. I'm definitely in trouble. It's amazing how much of an effect just thinking about it can have on me, and I'm dying to see if I can have that same effect on her. Later though, for now we need to finish cleaning up, and then get out of here. Hopefully we can finish what we started later tonight. Am I perv for wanting her so much? I hope she doesn't think so at least...

As we walk in the front door of my house, I can't help but feel a little nervous. Everything is different now. I don't know what it is exactly, but everything feels changed, in a very good way. I can't stop smiling, and Chloe's touch was always electric, but now feels so much more intense. I can't help but press close to her in every opportunity I can find. I just hope my parents don't notice. That might be awkward.

Mom rushes into the hall as we walk through the door. I tear my eyes away from Chloe to find her there, trying to look casual. She's not doing a very good job. She was probably worried about me since I stayed the night with Chloe. Maybe I should have texted her, but then I went over in the evening, so I really don't think it's that unexpected that I did stay.

"Hello girls... did you have lunch already? There's left overs in the fridge if you are."

I'm blushing. She hasn't said anything, or done anything, or even looked at me funny, but I'm blushing like maybe she knows what we did today. "Uh... no th-thanks mom we, we did already have um, break... lunch. Breakfast for lunch."

Chloe nudges me gently with her elbow, and when I turn to look up at her, my cheeks heat up even more. She raises a brow at me curiously for a moment. A grin spreads across her face as she looks at me, and she waggles her eyebrows suggestively. Of course she'd want to make it worse instead of better.

"Oh god..." mom says softly, and by the time I look back over at her wide eyed, she's already walking away stiffly.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag now." Chloe nudges me again gently. "Good going Maximus."

I turn, and punch her lightly on the shoulder. "Me? You're the one making suggestive faces, and... looking so...like we just..." I can feel my cheeks heating up all over again, as I run out of steam. Chloe for her part grins, probably finding this absolutely hilarious.

We just stand there, me blushing, and Chloe grinning for several moments, before the sound of my father clearing his throat, pops the little bubble we surrounded ourselves in. "Chloe Elizabeth Price... can I have a word with you?"

Chloe goes pale, and we both turn slowly to look at him. He's standing there sternly, his arms crossed, and staring directly at Chloe. I feel like I'm in trouble, and worse like Chloe's in trouble too. Considering the conversation we had, I didn't think he'd react like this... but maybe I misunderstood what he was saying?

I take a deep breath and step forward. "Wait Pop... don't blame Chloe... she-"

Chloe steps places her hand on my shoulder, and steps forward. "No Max... it's okay. I got this." She gives me a nod, and a smile before she starts to follow my dad out of the hallway, and deeper into the house.

I'm left alone to worry about what's going on, what he's going to say, or do to Chloe. I pace around a little in the hallway, my heart pounding in my chest as I consider just what might happen now. If Chloe's not welcome anymore...well I'll probably just end up at her place all the time. We're both adults, what can my parents do? Still, I don't want to have to be put in that kind of position.

I'm brought out of my mini panic attack by the sound of Chloe's footsteps, as she tromps slowly back into hallways with me. She smirks at me as I catch her eye, all mischief and smug satisfaction. I have no idea why I find her just so damn charming, but I do, I so do.

She holds my gaze for a few moments, before she breaks into a big grin, and holds up a shiny new key. "Looks like I'm officially part of the family now. Are you taking my name, or do we hyphenate?"

I laugh softly as I step into the space between us, and get up on tip toe to kiss her. "Well... Max Price sounds kinda like a Bond character from the seventies."

Chloe laughs, and slings her arm around my shoulder, steering me towards the stairs. "Caulfield-Price it is."

"Now we just have to wait till it's legal in Oregon."

Chloe laughs. "Fuck that shit, we'll just elope!"

"Mm..." I pause midway up the stairs to consider it. "Running off on a wild adventure together, and coming back into port married Does have a certain appeal to it."

"Hell yeah, now you're talking sista'! We'll tear shit up on the high seas, and then sail back in long enough to make everyone jealous."

I open my bedroom door, and gently push her inside, laughing softly. "So does this mean we're engaged now?"

"No way, when I propose to you, you'll Know it."

I smirk, as I push the door closed behind me. "How do you know I won't propose to you first?"

"No way dude! I'm totally going to be the one to propose."

"If you say so..." I sing-song as I turn around and lock my door. When I turn back around Chloe has her brow perked up, and is wearing a small smirk on her face that washes away my momentary confidence, and leaves me feeling bashful instead.

Her smirk turns into a grin as my face gets red. "What're you planning to do to me, now that you've got me locked in your boudoir?"

"U-um... I I.. uh..." I stammer out intelligently.

Chloe laughs, shaking her head. "Maaax... come on, as adorable as this shit is, you know you don't have to do anything you're not ready for. Right?"

"I know that Chloe, and I Do want to, I'm just... nervous. I don't want to fuck it up."

"Max..." Chloe says my name so tenderly, it makes my heart burst. "You're not going to fuck it up. I mean I Know you've rubbed one out before so you have a basic idea of what to do, and I'll even help you, but I'm not going to enjoy it if you're not enjoying it. So if you're not ready, we really don't have to do anything until you are."

"Chloe..." I say softly as I step forward, and raise myself on my toes until our lips meet.

Her arms wrap around my waist, as our lips clash together passionately. My hands drift upwards, until I've wrapped my arms around her neck. I can feel her pulling me back towards the bed, as our tongues meet, and dance together. If this was all I got to do for the rest of my life I'd be able to die happy. When did I turn into such a goop?

I have a moment of vertigo, as she tips backwards, falling onto my bed, and taking me with her. We laugh softly together, as we stare deeply into each other's eyes. What we're about to do, what I'm about to do fills me with a giddy sense of nervousness, and a fire that settles low in my belly. I need her right now, and I need show her just how much she means to me. I need to make her feel like she made me feel in the shower earlier, and a little jealous part of me needs to try and out-do whatever Rachel used to do for her. Pathetic Max, you shouldn't be worrying about Rachel right now, just focus on Chloe.

I begin to run my hands down her body slowly, as our lips come together again like they're magnetized. The moment I hit the hem of her shirt, I slip my hands underneath. I run my hands along her sides, feeling the expanse of her smooth skin. She's so warm, I can hardly believe how hot her skin feels under my fingertips.

When my fingers reach the band of her bra, she inhales sharply. Surprised, I pull back looking at her with a little bit of trepidation. Did I do something wrong? She just looks back at me, her eyes hooded, and clouded with need. That's really all the encouragement I could ask for, and I dip my head forward to find her lips again.

My hands glide carefully over her breasts, through her bra. I'm so afraid she's going to pull away. That she'll hate it, hate me. All she does though, is make encouraging noises, and soon enough the cotton barrier between my finger, and her skin becomes a nuisance.

"I'm going to take this off... okay?" I ask softly, tugging gently at her shirt.

She nods, and raises her arms, and I pull her shirt up over her head, and off. Leaning back in quickly I capture her lips again, kissing her with a heat, and passion I'm still surprised I can muster, pressing myself in against her. One hand goes back to her breast, while the other slips around behind her, and starts fumbling with the clasp of her bra. I'm nervous, and not used to trying to unclasp one form this angle, but eventually I get my finger, and thumb positioned correctly so I can pinch it open.

Chloe gasps into my mouth when her bra comes undone, and I freeze for a moment, afraid I may have gone too far, until she groans my name. "Maaax..."

It sends tingles down my spine, and quickly move my hands to push her bra out of my way. Her nipples stiffen under my fingers, as I begin to nervously explore. Her skin is so smooth, and every little reaction she has just spurs me on. I want all of her.

I kiss down her jaw, then her neck, stopping to nip a little, enjoying to the soft sounds that elicits, before moving on down her chest, and finally wrapping my lips around a nipple. Chloe groans, falling back, and taking me with her. I look up at her, and we begin to laugh softly. Giddy.

I spend more time lavishing affection on her breasts, before Chloe's soft sounds of encouragement start to become more insistent. I begin to slide my hand down her belly in response, caressing my way to her center. I hesitate at her waistband, but Chloe quickly moves to unbutton her jeans, and taking that as my invitation, I slip my hand under her panties.

"Fuck...Max..."

My fingers slip slowly down to her core, and I can't help but be amazed by just how wet she is. Just for me. Broken, awkward, scrawny little me. Heat pools in my core just to feel her like this.

I gently begin to explore her, the way she explored me earlier. My fingers gently glide over her soft folds, getting to know her feel. I memorize the most intimate parts of her body, listening for every little gasp and moan, so I can hear the best ones, over, and over.

She's so beautiful, and she fills all my senses. There's still a little voice at the back of my head, keeps trying to tell me she's faking. That I can't possibly be doing anything for her right now. But just hearing her gasp, and moan my name keeps the voice from overwhelming me, from blotting out the way she currently makes up the entirety of my world.

Her body begins to go rigid, her body gripping my fingers, as she cries out. She's loud, unsubtle, and part of me knows my parents can hear her, but none of me is able to care right now. I feel a warmth spreading through my chest as she climaxes, and that feeling is all I care about. I did this to her, for her, and it was amazing.

I move up her body slowly. She pants, and curses, as she comes down. I lay my head on her shoulder, and when she's completely come back down, I slide my fingers out of her. A small shudder runs through her as I do, and she slips her arm around my shoulders to give me a little squeeze.

I bring my hand up to examine my wet fingers, a little in awe of what I was able to do to her. The more I looked, the more curious I got, and feeling a little bold, I pop them into my mouth, which causes Chloe to groan softly. She tastes salty, and... I'm not sure what else, but it's good. She tastes good.

"Fuck Max, that's so... fucking Hot. You're killing me."

"Sorry..." I laugh softly, and tilt my head up to kiss her.

She leans her face down, and our lips almost touch, when there's a knock at the door. I let out a soft groan, as I make sure we're both put together enough to be presentable, just in case whoever was out there wanted to come in. I hope they don't though, I'm really enjoying my alone time with Chloe. I give her a quick kiss, before sliding to the end of the bed, and perching there.

"Who is it?"

"It's uh... it's just me." Mom calls back through the door, sounding a little... perturbed.

"What's up?" I slide off the edge of the bed, and start towards the door, a little pit of worry building in my stomach.

"Oh, nothing really... I just thought that... music. Music is really good, for um lounging around in bed."

I hear Chloe snicker behind me, clearly she gets it, but I don't. I frown mildly at the door, trying to figure out what brought that on. "Uh... okay? Is... everything okay Mom?"

"What your mom means..." my pop begins, slightly muffled by the door. "is that, the walls in the house aren't especially thick, so you might want to play some music every time Chloe is over so that no one knows what you're doing in there."

"Oh dog..." I can feel all the blood in my body rush to my face. I feel a little woozy.

I just stumble back a bit, and drop down onto the bed, reaching up to cover my face. They heard us! Of course they heard us. I'm such an idiot. I will never be able to live this one down. My parents heard me having sex with my girlfriend. Chloe gets up and slides off the bed, taking over while I spiral.

"Sorry Mrs. C, we'll definitely start rediscovering our appreciation for loud music."

"Just not Too loud..." my mom calls back, and then pauses a moment. "Actually... however loud you need it to be."

"You got it Mrs. C. Loud as we need it to be to properly appreciate." She answers back as she settles back down next to me, and throws her arm around my shoulder, pulling me close.

"Also..." my pop speaks up. "We're planning to head out to the Rue Altimore for dinner tonight. Chloe's invited, if she wants to come along."

"Fuck yeah!" Chloe freezes for a moment, and clears her throat. "I uh mean yes, I totally want to come along. Uh thanks a lot Ryan."

I turn into her, and press my face into her neck, still feeling too embarrassed to laugh at her excitement. Chloe just squeezes me gently, as I groan, wishing I could just cease to exist. My parents could hear us! Dying of embarrassment would be completely deserved. If only that was possible, I have no idea how I'm going to look my parents in the eye at dinner tonight. And shit! It's going to be fancy, or at least Arcadia Bay fancy.

"Don't worry about it Max... at least nobody walked in on us right?"

"Ugh... that'd be so much worse, but I still don't know how I'm going to look my parents in the eye later."

"We're all adults here, they'll get over it. So should you." Chloe shrugs, and tips back, pulling me along with her. "Don't worry so much, it'll be fine."

"If you say so..." I sigh softly, twisting around until I'm comfortably snuggled in against her in our new position.

"Trust me Maximus, they'll forget about it as soon as humanly possible."

My brow perks up a bit. "You sound like you're speaking from experience..."

She coughs uncomfortably, and shrugs. "I'm hella experienced in all things that make parents cringe."

"Okay, I guess since you're so wise, and worldly I'll just take your word for it. But, tonight's going to be... hella awkward."

Chloe laughs. "I'm not going to lie, it definitely is, but you'll survive."

"Yeah... I know." I sigh out, wishing just a little bit that the embarrassment would just kill me, so I don't have to face them.

Chloe laughs again, and pulls me tighter against her. "You worry too much. Just try and relax..." there's a momentary pause, and when she starts up again I can hear the smirk in her voice. "I'd suggest maybe you need to get laid... but that's what caused this to begin with."

I groan, and start pushing at Chloe playfully. "Ugh... get out. I want to break up now."

"You know you love me."

"Yeah... I really do." I sigh softly, as I snuggle back into her side.

We start to settle in comfortably, when mom calls back in through the door. "If you're going to come along Chloe, please remember to let Joyce know you're joining us.

Chloe rolls her eyes so hard, I can practically feel it. "Sure thing Mrs. C, I'm on it." she calls back, before muttering under her breath. "Like she actually cares anyway..."

"And Uh... Chloe Rue Altimore is a little dressier than you norm-"

"Mom!" I break in before she can finish, completely mortified. "Chloe Knows what Rue Altimore is."

Chloe throws me a smirk, as she pulls me tighter against her, and kisses my temple. "Max..."

"What!? She was being... Judge-y."

"Alright settle down there Max-1000, I just don't want your mom to decide I can't stay here, because I'm a 'bad influence'" Chloe makes air quotes, while rolling her eyes. "or something..."

I frown at her for a moment, and then just deflate, the fight leaving my body. She's right. Of course she's right. I sigh softly, and nod. "Yeah, no... I know. It just pissed me off, the way she... she was belittling you."

"It's fine Max... I'm used to it." she shrugs, trying to look indifferent, but I can tell she's not. I can see the little bit pain in her eyes.

"It's Not fine." I shake my head. "She's known you since we were both little. She shouldn't treat you like you're some kind of... delinquent."

Chloe laughs. "Max, I Am some kind of delinquent."

"I... maybe a little, but you're also still Chloe Price. Science-geek, sci-fi nerd, and total sweetheart."

Chloe smirks. "You forgot certified bad ass."

I laugh softly, leaning up to press my lips gently to the corner of her mouth. "Anything else you'd like me to add to the list? Amazing lover maybe?"

"That one goes without saying..." she waggles her eyebrows at me. "Though I doubt that one would be a good point to try and impress upon your parents."

"Neither is being a bad ass."

"Touche..." Chloe laughs. "Though I'm pretty sure the whole 'bad ass punk' thing is already out of the bag."

"Yeah, maybe... you've always been unapologetically you, and a little bit of a trouble maker even when we were little." I lean up and place a little peck on her lips. "Still... it wouldn't kill you to show them your softer side more often."

She frowns in response, and I can see her starting to take it personally, before she breathes in slowly, and shrugs. "Alright Super-Max, I can try to put away my war face. For you."

"Thank you Chloe, I mean it, not that your war face isn't just as amazing as your soft face, I just don't want my parents to feel like they need to interfere."

"I get it, but your dad did say you were an adult, and he didn't want to drive you away. You need to relax a bit Caulfield, everything is going to be fine."

"My dad sure... but do you really see my mom not interfering if she got it into her head, that you were bad news?" I perk my brow at her quizzically.

Chloe pauses for a moment, her face falling. "Fuck... yeah. You're mom can be cool, sometimes, but she's really persistent when she thinks you might be in trouble. That'd probably turn in to a huge pain in the ass."

"Exactly." I respond, nodding. "That's why we need to be careful, follow the rules... for the most part, until we can get out of here."

A grin slowly spreads across Chloe's lips. "Still planning to run away with me then?"

"Duh, you know I am."

Chloe's smile is radiant for a few moments, before I can see her start to close down. A smile remains pasted to her lips. It lacks the same genuineness of her smile before, and her eyes become a little distant. I'm not sure if she's going back to when I had the accident, or maybe when Rachel left without her, but I can tell she's leaving me in the here, and now. I can tell she's not going somewhere good either.

"Chloe..." I say softly. "I promise I'm not going anywhere without you."

She inhales sharply, and shakes her head. "You don't know that... you already left me once."

"I didn't mean to... and I'm here now."

She takes a deep breath, and nods, not looking at me. "Yeah, you're here now..."

"Chloe..." I reach up, placing my hand on her cheek, and gently guiding her eyes to mine. "I'm not planning to go anywhere, I promise. I can't control everything, but if I have any say in what happens, I'm never leaving you again."

"I feel like we've had this conversation before." Chloe sighs, shaking her head.

"Maybe... probably, but I'll keep telling you the same thing over, and over. As many times as you need me to. I'm not going anywhere without you if I have Any say in the matter."

Chloe offers me a small, but genuine smile. "You damn well better not Caulfield."

"Never again." I lean up and press my lips to hers gently. "I love you Chloe Price."

"I love you more Max."

I laugh softly, and shake my head. "No, you don't. It's impossible for you to love me more than I love you."

"Says who?"

"Says me." I stick my tongue out at her.

"Propositioning me again, so soon? Weren't your parents just up here because of the noise we made?" Chloe gives me a lascivious smirk.

"I... I wasn't." I stammer out ,as I feel my cheeks heat up.

Chloe laughs. "Looks like I made little Maxine blush again..."

"Max, Never Maxine." I throw back at her automatically.

Chloe laughs again. "You're so easy Max, it's hilarious."

I want to be the one to fluster her for once, and I bite my lip thinking over just how I can turn the tables. A grin slowly spreads across my face, and a little bit of a blush too, as an idea comes to me. "Oh yeah? Turn on the music Chloe, and I'll show you just how easy I am."

Chloe's eyes widen, and her cheeks gain a little color. "Holy shit Max... are you serious?"

I pull my shirt off and toss it in her face, before I start sliding back up the bed. "Turn on the music, and find out."

We make love for the rest of the morning. I feel a little silly calling it making love. Chloe would probably make fun of me, and call it something crude, like fucking. But the way she worships me, the way I worship her in return, I can't call it anything but. I'm all hearts and flowers as as we bask in the afterglow of what we just did. Today has been an amazing day so far.

Chloe slides away from me, leaving me feeling a little cold, and lonely without her. I let out a little groan, and reach out for her again, eliciting a soft chuckle form Chloe. "I gotta get up Super Max.", she looks around a moment, and starts gathering her clothes. "I'm gonna go get us lunch, and, I guess, tell Joyce I won't be home for dinner. Oh! And pick up something nice to wear from home. I'll be back soon okay?"

I groan softly, and slowly pull myself into a sitting position. The sheet slides away from me, and I can see Chloe's cheeks, redden, and eyes widen as it does. It makes me feel powerful, and beautiful, but still just a little self-conscious. I resist the urge to cover myself, and just let her stare. "I guess I should pick out something to wear for later too. Mom's gonna shit kittens if I don't wear something appropriate to the venue."

"Too bad you can't go dressed like that..." Chloe smirks at me, and my cheeks flush a little.

"Yeah well, I think my mom would literally have a heart attack and die if I did that."

Chloe laughs. "Alright, we'll save that for after we convince her to take out a large insurance policy on herself."

"You'd kill me mom for a pile of cash?" I perk a brow up at her.

"I'd kill anyone for enough cash Max." she pauses a moment. "Except you. Gotta have someone to share my booty with." she waggles her eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Groan." I deadpan back at her, before chuckling fondly.

"You know you love it Caulfield."

"I know... Are you sure you have to go right now?" I look up at her hopefully.

Chloe's smile softens, and she steps over, leans down, and kisses me softly. "I am hungry like the wolf Max, you really helped me work up an appetite. I need to get some grub in my belly before I waste away." she pats her belly for emphasis.

My stomach let's out a little growl in sympathy, and my cheeks heat up a little. "Uh... yeah okay, me too. Just hurry back, okay?"

Chloe laughs, and pulls away. "Nothing could keep me away Max." she starts to pull on her beanie, but stops, and steps over once again. She pulls it down on my head, and gives me another quick kiss. "I'll be back soon."

I grin dizzily at her, and reach up to adjust her beanie. "Bye Chloe. Love you."

"I love you too, you dork." She winks at me before she heads over to the door, and heads out, closing the door behind her.

I exhale slowly already missing her, and pull myself over to the edge of the bed. I reach down, fishing around for my clothes, and my leg. I start by strapping my leg back into place, and then I begin to slip back into my underclothes. I've got to pick out something to wear before Chloe gets back, but I honestly don't have much to choose from. Not much that's particularly fancy anyway.

Opening the closet up, a plethora of casual t-shirts, hoodies, and jeans stare back at me. Plain Max is plain. Maybe I'm a little too casual for my own good, but they're sooo comfy. I like my t-shirt, and jeans combo, it works for me. At least I think it does... But, it's not really appropriate for the evening out my parents have planned.

I look over what else I have in my closet, trying to find something else. Something my mom would approve of for our night out. I have a buckskin button up, that I might be able to pair with a blouse, but... I don't really have any slacks to go with it, and I'm not sure my mom would let me get away with a pair of jeans, even if they are black. There's the black dress I wore to my grandma's funeral when I was twelve. Sadly it still fits, but... my funeral dress isn't really what I want to wear for dinner.

I dig around in my closet for a little longer, before I pull out a a dress I don't recognize. Something Mom must have bought, and put in there while I was... gone. She must have still been holding out hope I'd wake up soon.

I look it over carefully. It looks like it could do. It's a navy blue midi dress, with a v-neck. Maybe not quite my usual style, but it looks nice enough for where we're going. I slide it off the hanger, and try it on.

"Oh my dog, it has pockets!" I grin at my reflection as I slip my hands into the pockets.

I actually don't looks too bad in it either. I wonder if Chloe will like it though. I purse my lips, as I slip back out of it. Better not to risk getting it dirty before we go to dinner, again Mom would probably shit kittens if I did. I lay it out nicely to wait for dinner, before I slip back into the shirt and jeans I was wearing before Chloe and I fooled around; then pick up my guitar to do a little practice while I wait for my girlfriend to come back with lunch.

The sound of Chloe tromping up the steps, let's me know she's back. I set my guitar back in it's place to gently sleep while we have our lunch, and turn towards the doorway expectantly. A moment later Chloe pushes her way in, with two take out boxes balanced on one hand, and a couple of hangers with some rumpled clothing hanging off of them in the other. She hangs the clothing on the back of the door, and then turns to me with a grin. "Hope you're hungry."

"Uh, yeah... I'm starving!"

Chloe grins, and slinks towards me, take out boxes in hand. "Alright, in one hand I have a delicious ass buster breakfast..." she holds up one of the boxes. "...in the other, a mouth-watering, gut buster bacon cheeseburger. Choose wisely young Max."

I bite my lip, looking between the boxes. This is a hard choice. Two Whales breakfast is the best, but so are their burgers. "Ummm... breakfast?"

Chloe grins, and hands the box down to me before flopping on the bed next to me. "Good, because I got you your stupid waffle."

I laugh, as I open up the container. "I mean the bacon omelet is delicious... but the Belgian waffle is clearly superior."

Chloe snorts, pulling a could of packets of wrapped cutlery out of her pocket. "You're fucking crazy Caulfield, the omelet is clearly the queen of breakfasts."

"The queen?" I look over at her, perking my brow up curiously.

"Duh Max! Firstly omelet's are clearly women. Second, all a king is good for is moving one space, and losing you the game. Queens kick ass!"

I laugh softly. " Okay, good point about kings, but... omelets are women?"

"Uh duh, Max! They're obviously french ladies, with a hint of sophistication, but still down for some of that dirty love."

I laugh shaking my head. "You are ridiculous."

She laughs, leaning over to bump me gently with her shoulder. "Am I, or am I making a ridiculous amount of sense?"

I pause for a moment, pretending to think it over. "Nope, just ridiculous."

Chloe laughs, and shakes her head. "Just shut up and eat your breakfast Maximus."

I roll my eyes at her playfully, and turn my face down to my waffle. I'm practically drooling, as I cut into it, and turn towards Chloe as I put the first bite in my mouth. I chew slowly, making exaggerated faces of enjoyment as I do. Chloe for her part, just rolls her eyes back at me, and throws a fry at me. It bounces off my face, and lands in a puddle of syrup in my take out box.

We both look at the fry for a moment, before I reach in to retrieve it. A little syrup drips off of it, as I hold it up, and Chloe grins at me. "I dare you to eat it."

I snort. "Oh gee Chloe, I don't know... that sounds awful." My sarcasm is punctuated by the act of shoving the syrup covered fry in my mouth. It's not too bad really.

"I can't believe you just ate that..." Chloe laughs.

"Why not? You used to dip your fries in your chocolate shake all the time."

"Uh... okay, but Max, Chocolate makes Everything better. Duh!" Chloe grins at me, before jamming another fry into her mouth.

I just shake my head, laughing softly. "Dork."

"Only for you." Chloe responds, sounding just as soft.

"And you accuse Me of being a goop..." I smirk at her, before I lean over leaning my head on her shoulder.

"That's because you Are a goop Max. You're goopiness has obviously just rubbed off on me." There's a pause, and then she snorts out a little laugh, and sing songs: "Just like you did this morning..."

I can feel my cheeks flushing, and I pull away from Chloe so I can push her away from me gently. "Gah Chloe... could you be any more obvious. Also I uh... didn't hear you complaining." I look away, staring at the floor intently.

Chloe laughs. "There was nothing for me to complain about Max. It was hella fucking hot!"

I bite my lip. I do like the praise, but I can't help but feel like maybe she's just being nice. I'd never done anything like that before, and it Had to have been awkward, and probably not very good. She had to correct me so many times, that probably got annoying. It can't have been that good, not for her, not this time at least.

"Yo Max... what's with the face?" Chloe nudges my shoulder with hers, gently.

"Uh... nothing, sorry, I'm f-fine. Really. Sorry."

Chloe frowns, and nudges me again. "Come on Max, I know what it looks like when you're starting to freak out. What's wrong?"

I take a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I'm just... I'm worried you didn't really... I mean I've never done it before it Can't have been very good."

Chloe groans, raking her hand down her face. "Seriously Max? I mean sure it wasn't perfect, but it was your first time. You were attentive, and you communicated. That shit is important. Fuck... my first time was just me laying there while some dude rammed it in for a couple seconds before he finished. It really fucking sucked dude. You were a fucking savant compared to that guy."

I wrinkle my nose. "Please don't compare me to that guy..." I pause a moment. "Wait... your first time was with some guy?"

Chloe shrugs. "Yeah... I hadn't quite figured out I was a Xena fan yet."

I snort out a little laugh. "Xena fan? That's an old ass reference."

"What can I say... I love the classics."

I laugh some more, and lean against her. My mood sours again quickly though. "Okay... but, well I just mean you have real experience, I just don't think I could possibly be good enough."

Chloe sighs, and leans her head down on mine. "Max... You did good, and honestly, my past experiences haven't been that great."

"What about Rachel?"

Chloe let's out another sigh. "Look you shouldn't compare yourself to Rachel all the time Max... and really, I mean she was good, just... she was more interested in doing what turned her on to do to me, rather than doing what I wanted her to do. Plus she wasn't very communicative at all really. It was like she expected me to just know what worked for her. I mean I used to tell myself it was because she was a romantic, wanted us to be on the same wave-length or something like that, but after she left... Well I'm not sure she even knew what it was she wanted, or liked. So seriously Max... stop being so down on yourself, and stop worrying about how you compare to Rachel, because there's nothing to compare. You're Max, My Max, and she's her. You're two very different people. Apples, and oranges or some shit. Okay?"

I take a deep breath, and nod. "Yeah, okay. Sorry..."

"Don't be sorry Max, just eat, and try not to worry so much."

"I'll try..." I start to eat my lunch again, when a thought occurs to me, should we have been trying to be safer, since Chloe's been with a couple people at least, and more over, I know Rachel had a thing with someone else while they were together.

Chloe sighs. "I can feel you tensing up again already, what's wrong now Max?"

"I uh... should we have been, safer when we... you know? Since you've um... had some experience and all."

"Relax Max, I'm clean... it was just that one guy, and Rachel. And don't worry, I made him wear a condom. I still have a few actually."

"You still have some?" my brow perks up a bit. "I thought you said you were a Xena fan."

Chloe laughs. "They're still useful Max. I mean they're not as good as a glove, but you can put one on your fingers in a pinch, so long as you're careful. You can also cut one up the side to use as dental dam, and then of course they're great for toys."

"Toys? You... uh... you have toys?" my cheeks flush a little at the thought.

"Chloe grins at me, and shakes her head. "Nah... I don't keep anything at home I don't want Sergeant Pepper to find. I don't really trust him not to be searching my room anymore."

"Anymore?" my brows furrow a bit. If he's invading her privacy, that's pretty fucked up.

"Yeah... he did it at least once, looking for drugs or some shit. I wasn't even holding at the time, but I totally busted him for it, and Joyce read him the riot act. He promised never to do it again, but... I wouldn't put it past him to still be doing it, just less obviously."

"Fuck Chloe that really sucks..."

"No shit dude..." Chloe shakes her head. "That's why I try to be home as little as possible, and now that you're back, and I got a fucking key, that'll be even easier."

I smile, and lean up to kiss her cheek. "Yeah it'll be really awesome having you here."

"Yeah?" Chloe smiles at me uncertainly for a moment, before the smirk comes back. "I mean Of course, you get free access to all over this...", she gestures down her body with a fry, "any time you want."

I laugh, and lean up to kiss her cheek again. "Truly, I'm living the dream."

"Fuck yeah you are sista'. It's you and me against the world Max. Someday we're gonna make it bow."

"You think so?" I look up at her uncertainly.

"I know so Max. Together we can do anything, and the world won't have any choice but to get the fuck out of our way."

"Yeah?" I smile up at her a little shyly. Her faith is me is humbling.

"Fuck yeah!" Chloe grins at me.

I lean into her, and she throws her arm around me, giving me a little squeeze. Perhaps sooner than I'd like she let's her arm drop, and we both go back to our lunches. Quiet times with Chloe like this are always nice, and I can't help but wish it would always be like this, that I could let go of my insecurities, and just Be with her, without her having to talk me down. Dinner later promises to be awkward, but right now everything is perfect.

 **Oh and uh, yeah okay a second sex scene right after the one in my last chapter... I know, but I promise this isn't going to turn into a smutfic, and if that's what you were hoping for, sorry.**


End file.
